NITL -nightfall-
by Ignisha
Summary: Legends have always been just that, Stories. But even the greatest of all Legends began with a single step towards knowledge, power and wisdom. Along with the correct circumstance, with the correct mindset, with the correct teachings; even the smallest of all things will become larger. Become stronger. Become smarter. Become Legend. Mass Xover.
1. prologue

NITL

Chapter One: ρЯøΓøGυΞ

* * *

 _It's going to rain…_

 _Was the only thing that crossed his mind as he opened his eyes. His sapphire orbs continued to blink and haze within the brink of unconsciousness as he looked around. Hearing the sobbing at his right, he looked to see a familiar raven head with red highlights sobbing her beautiful silver eyes as she held him in her arms._

 _"R-ruby…"_

 _"Oh my DUST, you're alive! You're alive…" Ruby choked as she held him closer._

 _Looking behind her, he could see the massive figure, the… the_ monster _suddenly looking at their direction, guided by the heavy emotions surrounding the two. Coughing as he did, he tried to lift his right arm holding onto one pair of his weapon. Seeing nothing rise up, he looked at Ruby._

 _"Ch-chain… where's…?"_

 _"It's gone…"_

 _"… then… with my Aura-…"_

 _"It's gone! It's gone, it's gone… that-that_ thing _obliterated it…"_

 _Well shit._

 _"And… and your… your arm…"_

 _Finally able to move his head, he looked down to see-_

 _"Well… holy shiz…"_

 _A rather large thump was heard, a continuous repeat as_ it _grew closer and closer. Now paying no attention to whatever happened to his arm, he quickly looked at Ruby._

 _"Ruby… run."_

 _"NO! I won't! I won't run! I won't… I can't… I can't lose you…"_

 _"Ruby… please… y-you have to… what about your family? Your team? What about Ya-…"_

 _"I DON'T CARE! None of that matters right now!" The just recently turned 18 year old girl could only grit her teeth so hard, he could hear them grinding against each other. "If I… If I lose you… then I'd rather die…"_

 _The amount of love and conviction Ruby held as she said those words only moved his heart. For so long, even before his amnesia days, he never experienced that kind of love before. And it was because of that love and conviction that he couldn't let the one he loved die for him._

 _No._

 _Looking behind Ruby to see the_ monster _raising one of_ its _many sharpened tentacles to stab her just like how his parents' died oh so long ago, he finally made his decision._

 _"Thank you… Ruby…"_

 _The girl blinked, ignorant of the tail that shot itself towards her heart._

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _And blood flew._

* * *

 _Rain drops fell as Yang Xiao Long raced through the forest, eager, determined, desperate to reach the location her only little sister was. Rushing besides her were her remaining teammates, Blake and Weiss, as well as several other Hunters, both graduating and graduated._

 _"Yang, slow down!" Her lover called out from behind her, pushing off a ledge to gain leverage. Regardless, the blonde continued to rush through the forest._

 _"Yang!" This time, Blake was the one to call out. "If you keep this up, your injuries-…!"_

 _"SHUT UP!" Her **Semblance** running at full blast, the twenty-year-old simply began running faster. Ignoring the stinging pain from her amputated left arm, the blonde continue to rush. "You think I care about my fucking arm, or even about my fucking hair, when my little sister is still out there with him!? Fighting together against that- that- that_ monster!?"

 _Her lover cringed and furrowed his brows at the mention at her hair. Her once glorious long hair, now cut short due to the same_ monster _that Ruby and him were fighting, the same hair that he praised to be as beautiful as the stars and the sun, simply continued to glow with her **Semblance**._

 _Rain was now pouring onto the group of Hunters, just as they escaped the forest and into the clearing._

 _"Finally-…!"_

 _"NOOOOO!"_

 _"Ruby!" Yang shouted, looking around frantically before her gaze landed on two figures, one kneeling and slouching on a stone wall in front of it with something stabbing through it, while the other was frantically gripping onto the first figure. At once, everyone paled and horrid began to fill their hearts as they could do nothing but stare._

 _A few miles away from the_ monster _that was creeping towards the two, Ruby was frantically trying to wake up her lover as he slouched face first against the wall. His right arm was practically gone, while his left was loosely wrapped around Ruby as if trying to protect her. His head was dropped and he was on his knees._

 _"Wake up, PLEASE! You can't die! You just can't!" Ruby continued to cry, shaking his figure again and again, in the hopes that he was just playing another one of his cruel pranks._

 _Blood dripped from his mouth and onto her forehead, the girl ignoring the blood as she cried still. Many of the Hunters could only look away at the gruesome scene, not being able to look at the corpse of their most respected Hunter. Yang continued to look on, being one of the few who refused to look away._

 _And still, Ruby cried to the heavens, as if cursing the world for stealing him, ignorant to the tentacle-like tail that pierced him through the heart and over her head. Breathing frantically, she cried out his name over and over and over…_


	2. V1 A1: Naruto!

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Two: Naruto!

* * *

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Starting with the wish of one man, more legends will branch. Legends of heroes, stories of peace, songs of salvation, and even dreams of hope._

 _The light of mankind has shined brightly throughout the darkness, lighting the light of hope that pave the path to mankind's golden age. And thus, Humans and Fauns alike have flourished, grown, and most importantly, survived._

 _Beware, however, for the darkness shall not remain quiet for much longer._

 _For far too long, did the gaping darkness bid its time, planning, waiting, to strike back at those who sought to return it where it begun. But the wills of the many shall never extinguish it. For even in the brightest of light, the darker the shadow._

 _And in time, the darkness will prove to have become more powerful than ever. Far more powerful than ever before. Seeking for righteousness against its imprisonment. For justice against its discrimination. For absolute vengeance. And when the scattered light from across the realm join to tackle this vengeance filled darkness, it shall be too late._

 _For with every wish, there must be a price._

 _For every dreams, there must be nightmares._

 _After all._

 _One must be careful for what he wishes for._

* * *

A young man wearing a black hoodie with yellow eye-like designs walked across the city as he looked around. Gazing with his bright blue eyes, the boy notices a newly assembled café. The logo of the café appeared to be a glorified infantry carrier-like vehicle with an actual pelican's mug shot doing a thumbs up with its wing painted on it. The title _"The Pelican"_ is then posted in front of the logo. Smelling the all-too familiar smell of coffee and pastries, the boy smiles.

Not one to miss any beat, the boy walks in.

* * *

"No, no! This one goes here, that one goes there!

The man wearing a white apron merely grunted before he heaved the rather large box carefully filled with Dust and moved it to the left of the café. The woman, who is known to be the manager of said café, dusted the imaginary dust off her hands before turning to the see the young man from before walk in.

"Hiya! Welcome to _The Pelican_! Home to some of Vale's best coffees, mochas, frappes, lattes, and occasionally, macchiato! Not to mention, but we're also the only café that sells Dust crystals!" Leaning over her counter, the woman asks, "So, what can I get for ya, Hon'?"

"Um, right!" The boy snapped out of his stupor after watching what had happened a few moments prior. "Uhh… j-just a cup of coffee's enough, ma'am."

The woman laughed. "Hey, none of that 'ma'am' stuff, kay kiddo? The name's Carol, Carol Rawley, got that?"

"R-right, Ms. Carol- OW!"

"None of that 'Miss' either, sweetie. I'm not that old yet."

Hearing a scoff from a worker, Carol turned to the man, quickly getting irritated. "What are _you_ looking at!? I said, put it over there! Pay attention!"

The boy frowned, "Uhh…"

"Never mind that kid. So, you got a name, or should I keep calling your 'kid'…?"

The boy deadpans, "The name's Naruto…"

The manager-slash-counter-lady-slash-owner blinked at the not-color name. Shrugging it off as the parents not being up to date about children being named after colors in honor of the Great War, Carol simply smiled.

"So then, _Naruto_ , what'd ya want?"

The blonde let out an unintelligent sound as he looked at the menu board, his face angling up to the point that Carol was able to see his bright blue eyes. The boy squinted his eyes, not noticing the door opening with a "ding-a-ling" as a tall man with silver hair and spectacles walked up in line. Carol's eyes widened up as she watched one of the most famous man in Remnant suddenly walked into her own little shop. It was almost a dream come true!

"Uhhh…"

"Might I make a suggestion?" The man spoke up, having watched Naruto look at the menu for more than five minutes.

"H-huh!? Oh-oh… uhh, yeah, sure…" Naruto allowed the man, having no clue who he was.

"Try some of their Patch's Coffee Bean Hazelnut-mixed Latte. A good old friend of mine recommended it to me and I've heard it was delicious."

"Suuuure…" Naruto slurred out. Pointing at the man behind him as the blonde looked at Carol, he said, "I'll have what he said."

Carl blinked uncontrollably, unsure if the blonde was joking or not. It should be impossible if Naruto didn't know the man behind him. After all, everyone should have at least, at _least_ , heard of the man once in their life. About to speak up, Carol's eyes went to the man's to see him shaking his hand and placing a finger at his lips.

Slowly closing her mouth, Carol slightly nodded, heading for the cashier instead. "R-right, so that'll be one Patch's Coffee Bean Hazelnut-mixed Latte… w-would you want whip cream on that?"

Naruto blinked, not sure as to the reason why Carol would ask if he wanted whip cream, not that he would know. "Umm… sure?"

"Right… now that'll be 37 Lien…"

Naruto dug into his pocket before he took out a stack of cards. Shuffling through them, the blonde took out three yellow cards, a pink card and two white cards. Taking the money, Carol simply stared at Naruto a bit longer than she should have, before turning back to the register. "Alright, so that'll take about a minute, if you can wait?"

"No problem. I'm in no hurry anyway," Naruto answered, walking off to the side to allow the older man behind him order. Carol then began to flinch in shock when the silver haired man smiled at her. Not even bothering to see why she flinched, Naruto found himself gazing around the café. A few shelves were empty, boxes still unopened, and very few customers drinking their flavored hot drinks. Clearly the signs of a newly opened café.

A minute went by faster than Naruto thought, when Carol suddenly called out to him, "Hey, kid! Got your drink here!"

Blinking, the boy went to grab his drink when Carol suddenly grasped his hand with her other hand. Leaning closer to him, forcing Naruto to flush a bit, Carol whispered, "Do you know who that man is…?"

Following her finger, Naruto raised a brow at the silver haired man callously walk around, looking at the various packs of coffee beans and cups all stacked up neatly on the shelves. Blinking again, Naruto looked back at Carol. Shrugging, he answers, "No. Should I?"

Carol opened her mouth to answer when she caught sight of the man covertly raising a finger against his mouth. Understanding the hidden meaning of the universal symbol, the woman lightly frowned before she sighed. "Nah, never mind."

Letting go of Naruto, the woman wiped her hands off of her apron, turning around. Frowning, she immediately yelled, "Not over there, over _there_ -! Just quit screwin' around and put that thing back where you found it!"

Looking over her shoulder, Naruto blinked as the same worker who was yelled at groaned before planting his face on top of the crate he has been carrying the entire time. Thinking nothing about it, the blonde simply shrugged again before walking away and outside the café.

 _"Nice place… probably come back later…"_ The blonde thought to himself. As he walked away, Naruto missed the glance the silver haired man gave him before turning back to pick up his coffee.

Not knowing that he had been stared at for longer than a minute, Naruto continued to walk forward, not caring for the slightest at the fact that the streets has been mysteriously cleared. Taking a look at the heated drink in his hand, the blonde licked his lips at the aromatic smell that came from the latte. Bringing the mug towards his lips, the boy barely had a simple sip before-

*BOOM!*

If sounds where to be able to show itself in physical form, than the explosion would have shown itself in large capital letters spelling out B-O-O-M. To add with the effect, a number of three explanation marks appeared alongside with the letters. Jumping at the sudden noise and wincing as the ringing continued on in his ears, Naruto turned back.

Seeing the café that he left go in flames, the blonde groaned.

"Oh great…"

Cursing his hero complex for kicking in, Naruto quickly downed his hot drink, hissing at the temperature and again, cursing his cat's tongue. Once finishing his drink and throwing it away, the blonde quickly tightened his hold on his sheathed katana on his left hand before racing towards _The Pelican_.

* * *

A/N:

So I got Writer's Block, and decided to make this to get stuff out of my head.

That, and I wanted to be part of the RWBY Fanfic World too. And this story's been in my head since Volume 1, but never got the chance to go around it till now...

Anyway, despite Naruto's appearance in this story, it will NOT be solely Naruto-verse with RWBY-verse. In fact I believe I'm the first one to ever post something like this (you'll all see in a few chapters). I'm actually quite excited, can you tell?

Umm, I had more I wanted to say, but currently, my mind's going blank, so I'll just leave this here and see what kind of reactions I'll get.


	3. V1 A1: Getting Mugged

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Three: Getting Mugged

* * *

Rushing to the café he had just exited not even 5 minutes ago, Naruto looked around the fire. Seeing several workers getting up and either helping the few customers or trying to reorganize the dropped boxes of Dust and miscellanies items, Naruto spot Carol, trapped underneath two cupboards, as two other workers were on the case of getting her out.

Activating his Semblance, the blonde's outfit soon glowed a tiny bit of yellow before he grabbed the cupboards.

"Brace yourself, Carol!"

And with a heave, threw the cupboard outside where the sound of breaking ceramics and wood were heard. Flinching at the sound, Naruto stepped back as the workers beside him ran in to help Carol up. Looking around, he couldn't find anything significant enough to show what could have cause the explosion.

What he did notice, however, was the sound of a Bullhead flying overhead. Immediately looking up, Naruto was given the view of the flying contraption floating above their heads. The doors on the Bullhead suddenly opened, showing the familiar uniformed grunts as they shined lights upon the café. Squinting his eyes, Naruto could barely see the grunts jump down to the café.

"It's the White Fang!"

One of the customers, a female one with a fancy hat, screamed out loud before one of the infamous group's member knocked her to the ground. More and more grunts began to land in the café, blinded by the lights from the Bullhead, all pointing their weapons, be they swords or guns, at the customers and workers.

"Hands up!"

"Kneel, humans!"

Naruto blinked as a gun found itself on the back of his head. "On the ground, kid, _now_!"

He simply blinked and turned to look at the barrel of the gun pointing at him. Raising a brow, Naruto simply stared as the masked man yelled, "I'm not kidding, kid, _on the ground_!"

"N-Naruto…!" He heard Carol attempt to get his attention. However, he ignored her in favor of looking straight in the eyes of the White Fang member. It was an old trick he learned from one of his former mentors back when he was just a preteen. When in a dire situation, if you even stare at the problem right in the eye, then the perpetrator would usually back down or flinch back.

Of course, Naruto mistook this to being used in nearly every single dire situation he'd been in. Including, but not limited to, Grimm, fellow Humans, Faunus, and even wild animals at times.

The light scars he bear on his chest shows just how courageously idiotic the blonde could be.

Upon noticing the man flinch, Naruto immediately sprang into action. "Hah!" Knocking the gun out of his face with his right hand, Naruto lifted his sheathed sword on his left, and jabbed the White Fang on the chest, forcing him to gasp for breath while kneeling on the ground.

Spinning once, Naruto kicked the man right where the corner of the jaw was and knocked him out.

"What the fu-!?"

"Get him!"

Blinking, Naruto turned his gaze at the small group of White Fang grunts rushing towards him with a cutlass in hand. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto gripped his sword, which was a traditional oriental katana, and unsheathed it. Raising his blade, Naruto stopped the first grunt before quickly kicking him in the chin. Spinning for a back kick, Naruto knocked the man out before turning to the second grunt. Noticing the twitching bear ears, Naruto dodged a strike and went for his own attack.

Quickly turning his sword around, Naruto knocked the second grunt out with the back of his sword.

Immediately soon after, Naruto raised his sword to block a third strike from the third grunt, this time a female, if the slimmer waist was any signification. Trading blows for a while, Naruto moved to a different approach by immediately using a single-handed strike before moving his left hand to grab the Faunus by her collar. Shrieking, the Faunus yelled before she was slammed onto the floor. Looking up, the last thing she saw was the bottom of Naruto's hilt before she blacked out.

Turning around, Naruto was met with several of the remaining White Fang pointing their guns at him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto blinked when the ground shook.

"What seems to be the problem?" A deep voice asked in such a deep accent that even Naruto had a slight trouble deciphering what was being said.

"C-Captain!?" A grunt voiced out.

A twitch on the eye was the only reaction Naruto could give as he stared at the hunk of muscle in front of him. Well, that as well as, "Holy shiz…?" that he managed to blurt out.

Wearing a modified white uniform of the White Fang, the man stood at a frightening height of almost one-hundred-and-ninety-eight centimeters high. Despite his age, Naruto could still call himself tall, being at the height of 176 cm. However, looking at the man in front of him certainly made Naruto feel small. The two stared at each other, one in slight amusement, while the other in complete nervousness.

Looking at the towering man, it was obvious that he was a Faunus, no offense. He had no extra animal ears or tail, but he had a set of two recognizable horns on each side of his head. _"An ox Faunus…"_ Naruto thought to himself, _"Or maybe bison. Either way, he's obviously a bovine Faunus…"_ Despite being human, Naruto had a rather uncanny smarts on Faunus anatomy, even their sister species, the Fauna.

Going back to the White Fang captain's description, the man had messy curly brunette hair. His mask was customized to look like a raging bison, which Naruto almost snorted at, and around his arms were blocky gauntlets with hooves covering the fingers. The man cocked his head back to laugh.

"How amusing!" He spoke with his heavy accent. "Seasoned White Fangs and you can't even match a single nameless human boy!"

"B-but sir-!"

"Silence," The calm tone the Captain used was so eerie and grim that Naruto couldn't help but shiver. "Those who can't even do a simple job can do nothing but expect punishment."

The grunts all shivered at the last comment. Naruto bit the inside of his lip, not knowing or even noticing the silver haired man earlier was calmly sipping his coffee. Gripping his katana tighter, the blonde turned to face the bovine Faunus. There was a stare off for a few seconds before the Captain suddenly moved in front of Naruto.

His eyes widening faster than ever before, Naruto quickly raised his weapon to block the incoming strike from above. The horned Faunus chuckled.

"Impressive! To see your weapon standing against my own, it must be specially crafted!"

"Heh, what can I say…?" Naruto gritted, "It's _metal_ pure steel…!"

Whether the man noticed the pun or not, was not shown on his face (or rather, nothing did, since his face was covered by a mask), but the slight cough from the sidelines showed that the joke wasn't really appreciated at this situation. Slightly frowning at the critiques, Naruto yelped when he was suddenly grabbed by the Captain and thrown to the side.

Grunting as he made contact to the wall, Naruto immediately jumped onto his feet and rushed to the Faunus. His grip on his sword's handle, the blonde quickly unsheathed his weapon. Tapping onto his _**Semblance**_ for single moment, Naruto disappeared before reappearing behind the Captain, who raised his gauntlets to block against a hidden attack. Sheathing his blade, Naruto shocked to see only a scratch on the larger man's gauntlets.

The man could only laugh, clearly amused at Naruto's ability to cut him, if only just barely.

"How amusing! To think that a no name human is able to cut someone such as I!"

"Believe me, give me some time, and I'll cut you in half…" Naruto taunted.

Not falling for the obvious taunt, the Captain simply appeared before Naruto again, attempting to flinch the young man. Unable to stop himself from flinching once more, Naruto was forced to become the victim of the giant once more, as his leg was grabbed onto before being hoisted into the air.

"WOOOOAAA- GAH!" Naruto grunted as he slammed onto the floor, creating a small crater in his image.

Once again hoisted into the air, Naruto was slammed two more time on the opposite side, creating a double crater.

Having what he assumed to be a concussion, Naruto was unable to concentrate hard enough to activate his _**Semblance**_. "Gahah…" Naruto could only moan as he was lifted into the air upside down.

"Why won't you let go of your sword?" The Faunus asked, honestly curious as to why Naruto wouldn't let go of his weapon. Despite his left arm shaking heavily, the boy would refuse to let go. "If you let go, I can guaranty that, while you will may be in intensive care for a while, you will still live."

Ignoring the cries of his underlings, the Captain waited patiently to hear Naruto's answer.

Gasping and rasping for breath, Naruto smirked. "If… if I let go of my sword here right now… then I'll be going against the hopes of everyone. The people of my village. The children, the old men, the people of Vale, and even all of Remnant…" Pausing to get rid of the blood that filled his mouth, Naruto continued, "But most of all… I'll be going against my own words and my own self… and if there's one thing you should know 'bout me… is that I don't go back on my words… and I never go back on my own self… so it doesn't matter what the fuck you say… I'm never lettin' go of my sword…"

The Faunus was silent for a very long time. In this silence, Naruto could only watch as the man silently lift his left hand, covering Naruto's own arm.

"Very well."

And with a pull, a large popping sound was made.

"GWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto screamed in pain as his dislocated shoulder simply hung where it was.

"Now, drop the sword."

Gasping for breath to calm himself, Naruto glared at the larger man. "Fuck… you…"

"… In that case, I'll-…"

"Now now…"

Everyone turned to see a familiar silver hair man as he walked up to the group, calmly sipping his warm beverage. Most of the White Fang raised a brow at the gutsy man while a few, as well as the Captain, widened their eyes in surprise. Some even grew pale.

"Before you do anything else to that poor boy, I would like you to really think about what you're about to do next."

"Yeah? And why should we do that, old man?" One of the stupider grunts asked, pointing his pistol at the man.

"No DON'T-!"

The Captain called too late, as the grunt suddenly disappeared from his standing point. Naruto could only stare in awe at what the old man did without lifting a finger. _"Whoa…"_

"Judging from your reaction, should I be entitled to believe that you know who I am?"

"Ozpin, 'The Great and Powerful'…" The Captain began, dropping Naruto onto the ground, enacting a cry from the boy, "Known to be one of the six strongest Hunters in Remnant, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy… As well as the man responsible for _that_ incident…" The Captain took a single calming breathe before continuing, "What is a man such as yourself doing in such a shoddy place like this?"

The man seemed to pause for a bit, thinking over his answer before answering, "Well, I do need some fresh air once in a while… And, I do love the smell of a newly opened coffee shop."

The Captain said nothing as he single handedly cracked both his knuckles at the same time.

"But this isn't the time to be asking _me_ questions," Ozpin pondered, "No. Right now, the time is for _you_ to be asking _yourself_ the question… can you really afford to be fighting me right now…?"

At that, the White Fang Captain paused and looked to his left, then to his right, looking over his fellow White Fang. Growling to himself as his superb hearing heard the sounds of the police coming, the Captain snarled out, "Let's go."

And like that, the White Fang disappeared, all boarding the Bullhead before flying off into the night.

Ozpin watched, quietly and calmly sipping his beverage as Naruto groaned. Lamenting at his dislocated shoulder as he tied it to a nearby column, he turned to the older man and asked, "How… why… who are you?"

Ozpin paused for the sake of dramatics before answering, "Right now, I believe you should be more worried about your own injury as well as helping those who need help. Such is your word as well as your own self, is it not?"

Grunting and moaning at the pain of rolling his left shoulder back into place, Naruto gave it a light massage before quietly agreeing. He turned and quickly jogged to Carol as he asked what he could do to help. While this happen, the police finally arrived and began helping the injured.

The sheriff walked up to Ozpin and asked, "Sir, is there anything else you would like us to do?"

Ozpin hummed, drinking his beverage once more, before answering, "Yes. Yes I believe I do." Turning to Naruto, a calculative look in his eye, Ozpin simply took out his scroll and looked mildly interested at the message from his co-worker-slash-secretary at her own discovery of a Dust Shop robbery from one infamous thief, as well as a certain young girl who needed some discipline for late-night activities. The man smiled, thinking over how eventful the beginning of the year has been so far.

* * *

A/N:

Merry Christmas Everybody!

So we got to see some action. Finally. Granted, it's only a few chapters in so far, so please hold your words for now! I am surprised, though, that nobody picked up on the references to _The Pelican_ shop and workers.


	4. V1 A1: The Master of Oz

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Four: The Master of Oz

* * *

Silence.

That's all there was.

Silence.

Naruto blinked as he looked around the dark room that he was in. Behind him was a barred window and in front of him was a steel door and a steel table. Above him was a single lamp that shined its light on him and his companion.

Oh, that reminds him. After being sent to the room, he was soon joined by a fellow teenager, this one a girl, and far shorter than him, being 157 cm tall. She had short black hair that ended with red highlights. Her eyes were silver, and she was pale skinned. She wore a black blouse and corset with red lacing. Her bottom half was covered in a black skirt with red trimmings that was held up by a belt with some sort of rose symbol and what appeared to be leggings (or maybe stockings or pantyhose, Naruto wasn't entirely sure). Her feet were covered by a knee-high black boots with red lacing. Hanging from her shoulders was an awesome red hooded cloak held up by two crosses.

To be perfectly honest, the girl looked completely adorable in his opinion, especially when she was fidgeting and looking around in anxiety. She would take small peaks at him before suddenly turning her attention elsewhere.

A few minutes have passed by before the two turned to each other.

"So-…"

They paused, having started at the same time.

"I-…"

Once more, they stopped.

"Hey, uh-…"

"Well…"

"Meep…"

"How's it-…"

The interruptions soon ended as the two began giggling and laughing. The tension now broken, Naruto introduces himself, "Naruto."

"Ruby," The girl answers, smiling at him.

A soothing quiet soon followed as the two looked around.

"So… what're you here for?" Ruby asked.

"Got sent here after fighting a couple of White Fangs who tried to raid a coffee shop before this old man came and stopped them."

"Oooh, that's pretty cool!" The redhead quipped. "Any idea who the 'old man' was?"

The blonde shrugged, "Heck if I know. Any guy who's older than me by a couple years is 'old' to me." Ruby giggled at that, agreeing with the odd logic. Smiling, Naruto asked, "So how 'bout you?"

This time, Ruby grumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted, "Got caught while trying to stop a Dust Shop robbery…"

Naruto blinked. "… and… they arrested you for that?"

"I know, right!? Why would she arrest me!? I was only trying to help! And the shop keeper even said I can! It's not fair! I mean, sure I got to meet a super awesome Hunter, but that's beside the point!" Ruby ranted, "I only came to restock on some ammo, and maybe switch off some illegal parts of my weapons with legal ones, but suddenly some robbers busted in and tried to rob me! Of course, with Crescent Rose, I beat them up, but then this weird orange head with a fedora and a cane came out of _nowhere_ and- mur mur mur, murerar, mumuhuh…"

Naruto had to admit, even with her mouth being covered by a hand, the fact that Ruby still managed to talk as if everything was normal was pretty awesome. That took some skills.

At that moment, the door opened.

Quickly separating his hand from Ruby's mouth, the blonde straightened up his seat. Pouting at not being able to finish her story, Ruby simply nudged her chair to the right, trying to leave enough room for both her and Naruto to move around in case the one opening the door was some sort of green ninja monster who came to attack them.

She quickly became disappointed that it was only the Hunter lady who arrived to help with the robbery earlier that night. Already recognizing her to be Glynda Goodwitch, one of the professors of Beacon Academy, Ruby immediately put up her best innocent face.

 _"What is she doing…"_ was the expression that ran across not only Naruto, but also Glynda's, heads.

"Now then," Glynda suddenly began, "Before we begin, I would like you both to _greatly_ reflect on what just happened a few hours ago." Pacing the room while viewing her Scroll, the woman continued, "You placed, not only yourself, but many others in great danger."

The look of innocence soon turned to one of shame, as Ruby slowly faced downwards. Naruto raised a brow, not understanding the situation very well.

"But but but, they started it-!" Ruby started before she was interrupted.

"Even if that were to be true, it still does not explain your complete disregard to the consequences of your actions!" Glynda scolded back, forcing Ruby to flinch under her authorized voice. The woman then turned to her fellow blonde. "And you… fighting the White Fang without _any_ back up is far more disregarding. You could have been killed! You could have _others_ killed!"

Backing up to take a breather, Glynda continued, "If it were up to me, I would have you _both_ sent home."

Ruby had a look of horror of a second.

"With… a pat on the back."

The look changed to one of relief.

"And with a slap on the wrist!" Glynda ended with her riding crop hitting the table, nearly hitting Ruby's own wrist. The younger girl squeaked, quickly moving her hands away from the table.

Naruto snickered at the act before clamming up as Glynda glared at him. The woman sighed.

"Well, while I would love to do just that, there is someone here who wants to see you," She sighs again, moving to the side to allow the steel door behind her to open.

Naruto raised a brow at the same man who helped him earlier today, viewing the old man the same way as he did when he first saw him. With skepticism and suspicion. However, the small squeal that came from Ruby as her breath suddenly hitched told him that the man was actually someone with great importance.

The man walked in, holding the same coffee mug from the coffee shop as well as a plate of cookies on his right hand. Naruto slightly inched away from Ruby when he heard the sound of a hungry man – err, woman – drooling for food after a week or so of starvation.

"Ruby Rose…" The man began, taking a glance at the girl in question. The man then suddenly leaned forward, breaching their personal bubbles. Looking at Ruby, he comments, "You have silver eyes…"

Despite her gaze on the cookies, Ruby held more common sense by uncomfortably moving back. "Umm, uhh…"

Smiling, the man stands straight. Looking ta Naruto, he nods, "Naruto. Quite odd to find yourself without a surname, is it not?"

Naruto shrugs, "Never really was a problem back home, so why make it one?"

"Quite," Ozpin agreed.

"So!" Startled at the sudden change, Ruby and Naruto both jumped slightly. Laying down the plate of cookies while gesturing to the Scroll in his coworker's hands, the man continues, "Where did you two learn to do _this_?"

Ruby blinks, gazing at the Scroll to see her doing those awesome scythe moves and martial art kung fu combat. Smiling awkwardly, she answers, "S-Signal Academy…?"

"My village taught me," Naruto answered bluntly.

"Is that right?" The man wondered, the Scroll now showing Naruto performing sword strikes at random White Fang members. Smiling at the quip "yep" from Naruto, he continues, "And your Academy allows you to wield what might possibly be the most dangerous weapon ever designed? A scythe?"

"Well, one teacher in particular," Ruby mumbles, busy taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand. It was then that Naruto noticed that all the cookies have already been eaten. He frowns at the empty plate, then at Ruby who notices his frown. He wanted some cookies too!

"I see…" The man pauses, taking the time to sip his coffee mug. "It's just that I've only seen that level of scythe wielding by only one other person…" The man smirks, "A dusty old crow…"

"Oh, y'mean Old Man Qrow? / That's my uncle, Uncle Qrow!" The two asked and shouted at the same time.

The two blinked, looking at each other.

"How do you know-…?"

They blinked again.

"Well…"

"You see…"

"He's…"

The two stopped only to start laugh again, remembering a similar incident before their interrogation. The man smiles while Glynda rolls her eyes.

"Now that tensions are down," The man began, "Do you both know who I am?"

"Nope," Naruto immediately answered. Glynda and Ruby both stared at Naruto as if he grew another head while the man simply looked at him in understanding.

"How do you not know him!?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the man, "He's Professor Ozpin, 'The Great and Powerful'! One of the six strongest Hunters in all of Remnant! And he's also the Headmaster of Beacon!"

"… Of Bacon?"

"No, of Beacon."

"Beckon?"

"No! Beacon! As in Beacon Academy! One of the best Hunter Schools in Remnant!" Ruby yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't call my school _the best_ , but thank you for the compliment, Miss Rose," The now named Ozpin thanked the girl.

She gasped before flushing a bit, embarrassed that she screamed like that in front of the Headmaster. "S-sorry…"

"Not to worry," Ozpin smiled, "However, I do like to know why two teenagers have dedicated themselves to learn how to fight."

"That's simple," Naruto answers, "I wanna protect people!"

Ruby smiles this time and with upmost confidence states, "I want to be a Hunter."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin reworded.

"I guess-…" Naruto began before-

"Yeah! See, I only have two more years to study at Signal – oh, that's my Pre-Hunter School, by the way – and then I'm going to apply for Beacon! My sister's starting this year, and she's trying to become a Hunter too! And I want to become a Hunter because, well, I wanna help people! And my parents always taught me and sis to help other people, and, well, I thought, hey! Might as well make that as a career! I mean, there's always police, or even detectives – they're pretty cool, eheh – but being a Hunter and slaying monsters are just _way_ more dramatic and exciting and cool and really, ooooh my gosh, it's just soooo ahahahaha, y'know!?"

And with her answer given, Ruby stopped to take deep breaths while simultaneously calming down.

Again, Naruto had to admit, even though the girl spent nearly 3 minutes explaining her whole reasoning, the fact that she was able to do so in one breath – while speeding up towards the end – was pretty awesome. That took some skills.

Well, either that or she was just being really, really, _really_ ecstatic.

Ozpin chuckles. "You want to attend my school?"

"More than anything," Ruby answers.

Ozpin looks back at Glynda who merely scoffs and looks away. Looking back at Ruby, he smiles again, "Well okay."

Ruby gave a wide smile while Naruto looked between her and Ozpin. He blinked, "Wait, so does that mean I have to go too?"

* * *

A/N:

Merry Christmas Everybody!

And so we finally get to see the beginning of RWBY-canon! Some funny talking in sync, interrogations, cookies were eaten, and the introduction of Glynda and Ruby! I wonder what the next chapter's gonna be about!?


	5. World of Remnant - Character:Naruto

NITL

Volume One

World of Remnant

Chapter Five: Character – Naruto

* * *

(Background)

Naruto is a young man at the age of 17. He stands at the height of 5-foot-9-inches – which is 176 cm in the metric system. He is natural blonde and has sapphire blue eyes. He is slightly tanned and has three whisker-likes marks on both sides of his cheeks, a part of his physical characteristics that has often had him mistaken for a Faunus. Regardless, Naruto assures that to his knowledge, he is not a Faunus.

Nearly 12 years ago, on October 10th, Naruto was found, alone and confused, in the middle of the forest by the village elder of the village of Konoha – whom Naruto as affectionately called Super Old Man Geezer. Diagnosed with amnesia, Naruto was named as such by the elder, who found a symbol of a stylized spiral on Naruto's person. Despite his disability, however, Naruto remained happy and enthusiastic after his rehabilitation.

As he grew older, under the care of the kind village, Naruto's love for his adopted home grew and grew. In time, Naruto found the need to protect his home from the dangers of the Grimm. Especially so, when the village of Konoha was situated outside the safety of the four Kingdoms.

With this, Naruto has sought the tutelage under two individuals, both renowned Hunters from around the world.

And under their tutelage, Naruto awakened his Aura and discovered his _**Semblance**_ at the young age of 10. Trained in the ways of the sword, Naruto's primary, and only, weapon was his trusty commonly found katana, which continues to go unnamed. His _**Semblance**_ , while unrefined, is a unique one. As one of his teachers described it, Naruto's _**Semblance**_ is akin to an electric guitar with several amplifiers. The more amplifiers are hooked onto it, the louder the guitar becomes.

With this knowledge and teachings at hand, Naruto quickly grew amongst the village and became part of the six protectors of Konoha, becoming the youngest of the six to have joined. Respected and loved, Naruto became a popular figure amongst his fellow villagers, especially the young children who completely adore him.

Overall, Naruto, despite having a rather terribly odd childhood, grew to become empathetic, optimistic and enthusiastic.

Whether or not Naruto will succeed in his new career in life to become a Hunter, only time shall tell.

* * *

(Appearance)

As stated above, Naruto is a blonde young man with blue eyes, tanned skin and whiskered cheeks. His face is round, however as of late, it has become more masculine. While not a body builder, Naruto has kept a roundabout workout of 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and running more than 6 miles (which is approximately 10 km).

As far as clothing go, Naruto kept a theme of having black high-collared uniform with his symbol, a spiral that ends with nine segmented tails, on the back and shoulders of the uniform. Covering the uniform is a black hoodie with yellow stripe decorations on the chest and sleeves. The hooded part of the hoodie is decorated with yellow colored round eyes as well as three segments that creates the illusion of whiskers. The right sleeves of both the hoodie and the uniform are rolled up while Naruto's right arm is covered in bandages. Dangling from his neck is Naruto's favored lime-colored Dust necklace.

Exactly where the necklace came from is unknown, even to Naruto.

As far as the bottom half of his attire goes, Naruto wears black cargo pants held up a simple belt. The pants are tucked into combat boots and have yellow lines decorating the sides of the pants. Tied to his pants and belt is Naruto's sheathe for his sword. Tied around his head, in the meantime, is usually a black headband with his symbol etched onto it.

* * *

(Trivia)

Symbol: a spiral that ends in nine segments.

Being an amnesiac and an orphan, Naruto never had the chance to be taught common knowledge. While the village he lived in tried their best to correct this problem, the fact that Naruto still had trouble interpreting which was the male and female bathrooms showed just how far off the blonde was, regardless of the situation.

To add to the fact that Naruto is an amnesiac, he also has poor naming skills. One such example of this is when Naruto named the orphanage's pet turtle, Beautiful Green Beast. So far, none of the adults have any clue as to why Naruto has poor naming skills or even where he got it from. Most theorized that it was inherited, but so far, that is all it is, a theory.

* * *

(If _NITL_ was an _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ video game)

 _ **-Ultimate Technique: Naruto Ultimate Storm Meteor Impact-**_

Quickly unsheathing his sword, Naruto sent his target tumbling down the ground. Sheathing his sword, Naruto immediately glowed yellow, initiating his _**Semblance**_.

"Time to teach ya a lesson!"

Naruto then began to run towards his target, rushing with his right arm glowing even brighter. Once reaching his target, Naruto immediately sent it flying into the sky. He then glowed brighter, his _**Semblance**_ now reaching its peak.

"Haaaaah!"

" _ **Naruto Ultimate Storm Impact**_!"

And then he leaped. Naruto's _**Semblance**_ , which is unique, allows him to be able to kick the air and bounce off it, giving off the illusion that he was flying. Using this particular technique, Naruto was able to strike his target in different directions at an alarming rate. As a final strike, Naruto kicked his target towards the ground, while gathering Aura, along with his _**Semblance**_ , into his right arm.

"Now for the end!" Naruto roared, chasing after his target with his glowing arm. Nearing his target, Naruto launched his attack and straight out punched his target in the face.

" _ **Naruto Ultimate Meteor Impact**_!"

And with a flash, the two landed on the ground. Upon landing, the ground exploded in a brilliant flash of light as it unearthed itself due to pressure.

As the dust subsided, as the earth stopped moving, Naruto landed a few feet away from the now enormous crater that spanned for almost half-a-mile. Looking back at his target as the yellow shine faded, Naruto stated, "That'll teach ya to mess with my friends!"

* * *

A/N:

Every five chapters, I will do a World of Remnant.

For the first four World of Remnant chapters, it will be an introduction on the four main casts of the story. After that, it'll be free game depending on what you guys want. The topic that has the most votes will be the next World of Remnant.

The voting will not begin until after the fourth World of Remnant, so I'll be keeping the topics-to-be a secret.

Until then, enjoy this World of Remnant.


	6. V1 A1: Don't Say Goodbye

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Six: Don't Say "Goodbye…"

* * *

Naruto had to try as hard as he could not to break his composure.

The small crowd in front of him could only cover their mouths as they silently snickered and laughed at his current predicament. A glare came from Naruto but the men and women of the village could only chuckle and giggle harder. A tug soon pulled on his left sleeve, having Naruto look down to see-

"D-do you really have to go, Big Bro?"

The puppy dog (no racism intended) eyes stared deeply into Naruto's own as they pleaded again and again for him not to go. At that moment, an arrow quickly stab Naruto in the heart.

"Ack…"

The villagers simply snickered more.

Currently, Naruto was at his home village, the Village of Konoha, at which Naruto was raised at. He would have said born, but according to the many, he was "found" abandoned as a little child. Despite being an orphan, however, he was loved by the village and thought of as one of their own. It was based on this knowledge that Naruto sought to improve himself and work hard to become the protector of this village, despite being one of the last few villages to be made outside Kingdom walls.

Being one of the only six protectors really did not do him good in thinking about leaving the village to attend a Hunter Academy, but many of the villagers, the village elder especially, approved him in doing so.

"Please don't go, Naruto!"

"Stay stay stay stay!"

"You told me we'll go fishing next time!"

"Big bro!"

"Aww man…" Naruto moaned as the children continued to pester and try to, with no luck, convince him to stay. It was at this moment that the parents of the children decided to step in.

"Now now children, Naruto has been accepted into a Hunter Academy! You should be happy for him!" One of the mothers called out.

"But, but, but…" A little boy with dog ears whimpered out.

Naruto sighed, leaning towards the boy. Putting a hand on his head, the blonde grinned, "Don't worry 'bout it, Al. Just cause I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm not gonna come back," He looks towards the grand total of eleven children. "I heard that the school has breaks during winter and summer, so I can come back anytime I want! I'll definitely come back! That's a promise!" He then placed a fist above his heart.

"And y'know what I say about promises?"

"You… you always keep them…" Albus mumbled as he whipped his tears, several children copying him as they echoed the response.

Naruto grinned while several villagers smiled. He then suddenly yelped when another child jumped onto him, latching on by trying to wrap her arm around his neck.

"Waaah, Clover, careful!"

"I don't want you to leave!" The girl sobbed, her tears and snot drenching Naruto's clothing. That broke the thin line as the children soon jumped forward onto Naruto, holding to pieces of him as they tried to prevent his departure.

"What the-, Oh come on guys!" Naruto groaned loudly, using his _**Semblance**_ to quickly get up with no problem. Walking to each of the parents, he dropped their children into their arms before quickly moving back. As he did so, the village elder soon walked up in front of him, his gray beard and mustache moving to up to indicate he was smiling.

"Naruto, my boy, when we found you all those years ago… never have we thought that you would be bringing joy to our humble village. And now, you are partaking a journey to discovery your true self as well as a journey to grow stronger, not only physically, but mentally," The old man said, "As such, on behalf of the village, I say, Thank you… thank you for coming to our lives."

"Aww… it's no problem, Super Old Man Geezer, it's you guys who taught me how to be happy. If anything, I should be thanking you guys."

The Elder smiled as did the villagers.

The goodbyes were then said, hugs shared, and even a few kisses to the cheeks and foreheads by some of the female residents. Hands were shook and even a few friendly punches and shoves were given. It was at this point that Naruto _really_ had to leave. Like, he had only half an hour left before the next, and last, Bullhead left for the Academy.

As the blonde waved goodbye to his fellow villagers, a group of guys jumped in front of him.

"So I guess you really are leaving then?" A brunette, now in his mid-20's said.

"Yep," Naruto attested, "I'm leaving. To see bigger and greater things. At least that's what Super Old Man Geezer says…"

"Awww, is wittle Nawuto sad that he has to leave?" A green head called out. He was then glared at by Naruto, who proceeded to give him a finger.

"Shut up, Forest, I don't wanna hear that from you," Naruto deadpanned as the brunette laughed. "And stop laughing Yama!"

"S-sorry Kid!" Yama laughed, "But y-ya gotta admit, haha, that's hilarious!"

Naruto simmered a bit as a navy blue head sighed. The man turned to Naruto, "Well, at least they're showing that they care, Naruto."

"By how, River? By laughing their asses off while they laugh at _my_ expense?"

River sweat dropped, "Well, not everyone is perfect…"

The two then watched as Forest and Yama both laughed themselves to death. It wasn't even a minute in before Naruto exploded, "Alright, alright! We get it, it was funny! Now shut the hell up, you faggots!"

River could only shake his head and chuckle as Naruto chased after both Yama and Forest. Crossing his arms together, the tanned blue head could only think to himself, _"It sure would be quiet without you, Naruto…"_

* * *

"I would like to let you know, Professor Ozpin, that I _greatly_ disapprove this."

"So you have let me know many times, Glynda," Ozpin answered back, his attention solely on the Scroll that showed Naruto's limited skills. He watched closer, with keen eyes, as Naruto's legs seemingly glowed in bright yellow before the blonde disappeared.

"It is one thing, Professor, to allow a student who hasn't even completed her Pre-Hunter Educations to attend a Hunter Academy," Glynda began, referring to the red headed young girl from yesterday night. "It is, however, another thing entirely when you allow a complete unknown to attend a Hunter Academy without even knowing who he is! He hasn't even entered one of the Entrance Exams either!"

"That I know as well, Glynda," Ozpin continued to answer, now paying attention to the examinees from last week. The examinee he had his eyes on was on a certain raven headed girl with a black bow on her head.

"But what I don't understand even more is what in the world possessed you to allow an ex-terrorist, from a worldwide international terrorist group might I add, to attend _your_ school, Professor!?"

"Mmhmm…"

"… Professor Ozpin… please, at least tell me the reason why you are allowing these children to attend your school…" Glynda tiredly asked.

"The reason, you say?" Ozpin places his cup of coffee down for a moment.

"Yes."

"Well…" Ozpin began, straightening his sitting position. The headmaster folds his fingers together before looking straight at Glynda from his desk. "The reason why I invited those three, as well as other, interesting, individuals into this school is simply because of one thing."

 _"I prefer to call them as questionable…"_ Glynda kept her thoughts to herself as she pondered on this "one thing" that Ozpin has been leaning on. Her eyes narrowed. "Professor, if you mean to tell me that you-…"

"Instincts, Glynda. I simply trusted my instincts."

Hearing his subordinate sigh, which turned into a groan, into her hand, Ozpin continued, "Now Glynda, you know that as teachers, it is our duty to guide the next generation and ensure that they would be able to take care of the generation that comes after them. No matter the background."

Glynda sighed, "So you have said, many times, Professor Ozpin." The two then looked off into the distance, a comfortable silence reigning the two.

"It still does not mean I must like it."

"Of course not."

* * *

The village watched as Naruto walked away from them, onto his future. Pride and happiness etched onto their faces, the women of the village held back tears while the men could only smile.

It wasn't long until Naruto was gone from their vision. Several villagers soon left the crowd, going back to their daily lives, and soon, only four of the six protectors, the village elder, and several grown men and women were left standing. Yama turned to River.

"Any idea where Tian is?"

River shrugs. "Heck if I know. His expedition's been taking too long. Honestly been expecting him last week, I'm actually worried about him."

A sandy haired female spoke up, "I'm sure he's fine. He's one of our best after all."

"Easy for you to say, Yeonan," Forest said with a frown. "With him being gone for weeks is usually a bad sign for us, since we live just off the borders of the Kingdoms."

The few who were crowding the entrance of the village looked solemn for a moment before Yama blinked.

"By the way, did Naruto ever fix that problem with telling the differences between a male's and female's restroom?"

There was a moment of silence before the crowd groaned. The elder stroked his beard. "Hmm… as long as he doesn't encounter a girl who gets angered easily, he should be fine… so long as he explains his reasoning."

"I don't think so, old man…" Yama groaned. "I can't believe Naruto's that much of an idiot…"

"It's not like he's at fault…" Yeonon spoke, "If I remember correctly, he's had a problem with that since at a young age…"

"It probably doesn't help that Naruto's pretty blunt and straightforward…" River mumbled. "I fear that instead of apologizing, he'll instead ask something entirely irrelevant to the situation and get subjected to righteous female fury…"

For the second time, the crowd all groaned again, praying that Naruto wouldn't make a fool of himself the first time he gets.

* * *

A/N:

A lot of you guys seem to forget that this is a different world than from the others. Different world, different rules. That the motto I always follow when making fics.

Sure there will be a few similarities here and there, but that's about it.

Anyway, this is only to give you guys a glimpse on Naruto's adopted hometown. More will be revealed later, but now's the time to get back into the original story. The next chapter will now be about Naruto's teammates. They're taken from other series, but bits and pieces of their lives will be significantly different than their original counterparts, so please be expecting for that to happen.


	7. V1 A1: Departure

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Seven: Departure

* * *

"You didn't have to see me off…" A tall orange haired young man said, looking at his family. Hoisting his duffle bag over his shoulder, the man sighed at the sight of his father rubbing his cheeks against the picture of his wife.

"WAAAAAAH! Masakiiiii! Our boy has grown up so well!"

"Put a sock on it, goat-chin…" A raven headed girl grumbled. Karin looked at her older brother, "And Ichigo, you can't really say 'no' to that face, can you?" At that, she pointed at the teary face of her fraternal twin. Yuzu sniffed before she suddenly latched onto Ichigo.

"I don't want you to gooooooo!" She bawled as Ichigo groaned.

"Karin, help me out-…"

"Ohohohhhh no, Big Bro Strawberry, you're on your own for this one…" Karin smirked as Ichigo glared at her. The preteen continued to smirk as Ichigo set down his duffle to talk to Yuzu.

"Come on Yuzu, I have to go…"

"No! I won't let you!" Yuzu demanded with tears, a fern frown on her face. Ichigo sighed.

"Yuzu, if you want to let me continue my education, then you gotta let me go."

"No!"

"Yuzu."

"But… but… I'm gonna miss you…"

"And I'll miss you too," Ichigo said, reaching down to ruffle the girl's head. "But I gotta go if I wanna get stronger to protect you. I would include Karin but… well, she can handle herself better than I can…"

"Damn straight," Karin grinned.

"And goat-chin's too much of a goofball to be left alone, so I need both you and Karin to take care of him for me-…"

"UWOOOOOOH!" Isshin continued to bawl, attracting attention all around as the three children simply watched as if it was an everyday thing – which it was. Groaning at the stares that they were now receiving, Karin palmed her face before stomping towards her father. "Uwah!? Karin! No- don't- UWAAAAAAAH! Ouch ouch ouch! Not the nose! Not the beard either! You mother used to laugh at them!"

Ichigo groaned into his hand while Yuzu giggled at her sister and father fight over whether the man should shave his beard off or not. "Anyway, Yuzu," The girl blinked, turning to her brother's attention, "I know you don't want me to leave, but if you want me to grow and get stronger, then you gotta let me go…"

Yuzu pouted, thinking over what she had learned over the past week. Looking up at her brother, the preteen asked, "C-can you still come and visit?"

Ichigo laughed, "That's what summer and winter breaks are for."

Yuzu shuffles her feet against the ground, "Alright… I guess that's fine…"

Ichigo smiles, reaching for his duffle before turning to his father, who finally decided to start acting like the grown man he was. The two were silent before Ichigo muttered, "Old man."

"Ichigo," Isshin replied back. "I don't think I have to tell you this, but good luck out there. Becoming a Hunter is a hard decision, even more so than enlisting to the military. I expect great things out of you."

"As if I needed it, Old man. You gave me enough to get me by," Ichigo shot back. The boy stops, thinking over his next words. "I guess… what I mean to say is… thanks. For everything."

"Ichigo…" Isshin closed his eyes and sighed. Clapping a hand onto his son's shoulders, Isshin gave him a thumbs up while upholding his straight face. "Go, and get laid."

"Is that what a father should tell his son to do, you ASS!?" Ichigo roared, kicking his father in the face and sending the man over the window. Isshin yelped before grabbing onto the ledge.

"UWOOOOH!?"

"Ugh, that maniac…" Ichigo mumbled as Yuzu cried for her father. Turning to his other sister, Ichigo mutters, "Karin, try and straighten out Old man, will'ya?"

"It'll be a hard task, but…" Karin thumbs up her brother, "You can count on me."

"Right, thanks."

* * *

"But… But Boss!"

"No 'but's, Hayato," Tsunayoshi denied, trying to get his subordinate to stand down. "I can't let you to come with me to Beacon! Now stand down!"

The silver haired canine Faunus whined before standing down.

"Well well, it seems like you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks…" A tall man with a fedora said.

"Reborn! What did I say about calling Hayato that!?" Tsuna cried. The man chuckles.

"Well, you can't exactly blame me when the pup is too damn loyal to his master," Reborn jokes, ignoring the snarling sounds from the silver-head. "Don't snarl at me, pup. That is, unless you want a missing ear?"

Hayato yelped, leaping back behind a brunette lady. Tsuna groaned as he palmed his face. The lady, however, simply smiled, patting Hayato's hair. "There, there, Hayato. That's a good boy."

Soon enough, Hayato was panting as he became mush under the hands of Tsunayoshi's mother. "Mom!" Tsuna whined, trying his best to not have his friend treated like an animal.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," Nana Sawada apologizes, seeing the condition of the Faunus.

Ignoring the woman and the dog, Reborn faces Tsuna with a serious face. "Now, No-Good Tsuna. Remember the deal you had with your father as well as the Head of the Schnee Dust Company. As the Heir to the Vongola Corporations, you have certain duties to uphold."

This time, Tsuna looks solemn. Nana and Hayato both looked at the boy with worried faces as the brunette young man closed his eyes. Shaking his head, Tsuna looked back at Reborn with determination in his eyes. "I understand. But regardless of if I uphold my end of the deal or not, my answer will still be the same!"

Reborn smiles.

"Very well then," Reborn nods his head towards the spouse of his boss, "Mistress." And the man disappears.

Tsuna sighs as he watches the man walk away from the distance. "Damn that Reborn…" He mutters, "Can't get me some space to think over it alone for once…"

"Mr. Reborn is only thinking of your health, Tsuna," Nana berates her son, "And he's right, you know. Regardless of how either of you two feel of the situation, you both need to uphold both of your ends of the deal," She lowers her gaze, "I just wish that we didn't had to come to this…"

"It's not your fault, Mom," Tsuna says. "It's not Dad's, or Mr. Schnee's fault either. But at the moment, it's our problem, so we'll deal with how it will come out. Consequences or not."

"True…" Nana muttered. She then adopts a sly smile. "By the way, I hear that Yang is attending Beacon too?"

Tsuna flushes. "M-mom, what're you saying!?"

"Oh don't be like that, silly," Nana waves her hand, "I know you like her~."

"MOM!"

Hayato huffs, "I still don't trust that bimbo…"

"Hayato, don't you start too!" Tsuna whines as Nana giggles.

* * *

A boy wearing a straw hat mewled as he rested his head against the counter. One of his best friends, a blonde in a tux, whistles a tune as he cleaned a wine glass. Looking at the boy, the blonde speaks while smoking, "What're you doing here, Luffy?"

No answer.

"Luffy?"

"Snore…"

"Wake the hell up!" The blonde yells, slamming his heel against the back of the raven head's head.

"OWW! Sanji, what the hell was that for!" Luffy roared.

"You were sleeping randomly again!" Sanji yelled back.

"Liar! I don't randomly sleep!"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm not Zoro, you ass!"

At the mention of his name, the greenhead somehow snores even louder from his corner of the counter. Luffy and Sanji both stares at the swordsman, who snorted before he turns his head from one end to the next before snoring back to sleep. The two pursed their lips in annoyance before turning back to each other.

"See! I'm not like Zoro!"

"Of course not, shit for brains! Moss-head here sleeps whenever he wants! You, on the other hand, sleep out of nowhere for shits and giggles! And don't even get me started about _you eating, WHILE YOU SLEEP_!"

"I don't sleep-eat! That's stupid! Stupid Sanji!"

"Why you little…!" Sanji growled out before he was slapped in the back of his head. "Ow, the back of my head!"

"Oh give it a rest," An orange headed cat-eared girl commented, ignoring a cry of "Yes Nami!" and looking at Luffy, "And Luffy, weren't you going to go to Beacon Acad-…?"

"NOPE! No way! Nuh-uh! No no no no no no, NO!" Luffy quickly denied, "I am NOT going to school!"

"Luffy, Beacon isn't your ordinary school. It's a Hunter school. You can probably train there and get stron-…"

"NYAH! Not going!" Luffy stuck his tongue out. Despite being a capable fighter himself, the boy knew that he needed to get stronger if he wanted to find out exactly who killed his brother, but he would rather die, or go to jail, than go to some stupid school. Honestly, he would rather go around Remnant and find the killer rather than go to school, all cooped up. But it would be against his grandfather's wishes, who was a student in Beacon back in the day. The man even packed up Luffy's duffle for him to ensure that the boy would go to the esteemed Hunter academy.

"Luffy, you do know that your gramps wants you to go, right?" Sanji decided to input. Luffy cringed at the mention of his grandfather. Pouting, the straw hat wearing boy leaned his head onto the counter, mumbling incomprehensible words. Nami sighed, a hand on her impressive hips. She and Sanji both shared a look – which, for once, wasn't filled with lust and hearts.

Throwing her hands up, the cat Faunus walked away, most likely to recount the finances of the restaurant, while Sanji reached for the phone. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to tell your gramps that you're not goin-…"

*WOOSH*

Sanji paused mid-dialing as he looked at the spot where Luffy once occupied. Zoro snorted himself awake, looking up to see only himself and Sanji at the counter. He snorted again, "Luffy gone to Beacon?"

"Yep."

"Bout freakin' time…"

"Tell me about it."

Placing the phone down, Sanji went back to cleaning the wine glasses while Zoro yawned. Not finding himself falling back to sleep anytime soon, the greenhead reached for one of his swords and began polishing it. The swordsman muttered, "Is Nami around?"

"Yep, Miss Nami is recounting the finances."

"Again? Tch, greedy cat… whatever, what about Ussop?"

"The coward? I think he's out with Chopper."

"Ah, gotcha."

"…"

Silence roamed the room as, for once, the two fighters decided to not fight for once. Just as Sanji was about to whistle a tune, Zoro opened his mouth to hum.

Stopping midway to find their tunes interrupt each other, Sanji began whistling louder. Huffing, Zoro hummed louder. Glaring at each other, the two began whistling and humming louder to get the better of each other.

The cycle continued before suddenly, Sanji slammed the wine glass down gently while Zoro got on his feet.

"You wanna fight, Punk!?" The two yelled at each other at the same time. "What'd you call me!?"

Nami sighed as she heard some scuffling outside the kitchen. Well, the silence was welcoming while it lasted.

* * *

A/N:

Happy New Year's people!

So now, we got three new characters, each from different franchise. All three who, by the way, I do NOT own.

Those of you wondering why I called this story "NITL"? You just got your answer, your welcome.

Nothing else to say. The RWBY Hiatus is ending, the new episode comes up for subscribers on Saturday, open to the public on Sunday.

Waiting for some RWBY merchs to be sent over, playing Grimm Eclipse (finally fully upgraded Ruby, now working on Weiss). And the anxiety of going back to school in probably less than two weeks is getting to me...

Ugh, I hate having to study. But to survive, I gotta!

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!

Expect another chapter tomorrow! In celebration for 2K16!


	8. V1 A1: The Fated Meeting

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Eight: The Fated Meeting

* * *

Naruto blinked, looking down a hallway. He turned to the opposite side to see another hallway, identical to the one before. Looking in front of him was another identical hallway while behind him was the exact same replica.

Now, Naruto wouldn't say that he had a terrible sense of direction. In truth, he had a pretty good sense of where he was going. Like, seriously, the position of the sun, the stars, wind direction, his sense of balance, and even smell – yes, even smell – allowed him to find just what direction he was looking at. But in this case, it was the opposite. How would you feel when every single direction looked the same? Pretty lost would be the answer.

 _"Yup. I am soooo lost…"_ Naruto mused with himself, taking a leap of faith and walking down one hallway. _"Aaaand I gotta pee."_

It didn't take long – it actually took 10 minutes – but Naruto was able to find the… restrooms. He thinks.

"Uhh…" Naruto mumbles, staring at the two colored signs in front of the solid white door.

One was a solid shade of blue with some sort of arrow on it. The other was neon pink with a stick figure with no legs on it. Taking a look at the two, Naruto had literal swirls in his eyes as he tried to see which one was the right room. _"Dammit, it's the exact same problem as back home! How am I supposed to know which one is for boys and which one is for girls!?"_

Let it be known that in the Konoha Village, the bathroom signs are all the same color, sans the symbols "男" and "女", which helped decipher which was the men's and which was the women's bathroom.

 _"Fuck it, I'm taking another leap of faith,"_ Naruto thought to himself, helping himself with another one of his teachers' random quotes. And with that, the blonde entered the door with the pink sign, completely ignorant of the door with the blue sign opening to show a short brunette male walking out.

 _"Whew, that takes care of that…"_ Tsuna thought to himself as he dried his hands.

Turning to the right, Tsuna almost screamed when a boy wearing a straw hat suddenly invaded his bubble with a smile on his face.

"Shishishishi, you sound like a girl!" The boy laughed as Tsuna held onto his beating heart. Taking breathing exercises, the brunette managed to calm his heart before he looked at the boy.

"Well, that sure surprised the Dust out of me…"

"Dust? You gonna spout out Dust? That's so cool!" The boy exclaimed, looking around Tsuna, "Where's the Dust!? Where's the Dust!?"

"It's just an expression!" Tsuna yelled, pushing the boy off him.

"Oh," The boy pouted, now disinterested. He then perked, "I'm Luffy!"

"T-Tsuna…" Tsuna introduced himself simply for common courtesy. He blinked when Luffy stared at him curiously. "Umm… is something wron-…?"

"Tsuna… y'mean like tuna?" It took all he had just to prevent himself from dropping his jaw as Tsuna stared at Luffy in disbelief. The boy – the bastard he is – did NOT just compare his name with some stupid fish! Then again, he does have a fish sign decorating his room's door and, apparently, his #27 all-time favorite food is a tuna sandwich, but he digresses. His name does NOT mean tuna!

"Wha- NO! My name isn't tuna!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed, "That's a funny name, Tuna-Fish! Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh Oum, that better not stick…" Tsuna mumbled to himself as he left the laughing boy to himself. Walking down the corridor and into the recreation room, he was soon met with the rest of the soon-to-be students who came from Patch and several other cities and towns within the Kingdom of Vale.

"Tsuna?"

The boy in question suddenly froze at the familiar voice as he turned to find himself looking at his childhood crush.

"Y-Yang!"

"Oh boy, you're going to Beacon too!?" The bombacious – or rather, boobacious as the girl would call herself – exclaimed as she rushed towards the brunette. Her blonde hair, to which he had always compared with the sun, waved behind her. Being the same height, Tsuna had no choice but to look at Yang's beautiful amethyst (in his opinion) colored eyes. "Ooh, this is gonna be awesome! How's my little Chestnut doin'!?"

"Ahahahaha…" Tsuna nervously laughed out as he let Yang ruffle his hair. "Please don't call me that."

"Oh, come off it, Tsuna! My best friend, going to Beacon with me… Ooh, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, you already said that, Yang…"

"I did?" Yang shrugged, not really caring.

"Yeah…" Tsuna smiled.

The two then ended with an awkward silence as the two fidgeted. Yang started to thread her fingers through her hair. Tsuna moved his hand behind his head to scratch it. Things were quiet as the two stared at each other.

"Umm. So!" Yang began, trying to start a conversation, "How was your winter?"

"Uhh, what?"

"Y'know, after graduation, what'd you do?"

"Uh, oh!" Tsuna blinked, not sure if he should tell Yang that he had been experimenting on himself with a certain new product of his family's company. He was sure that if he did, then Yang would have punched him while asking why he did it. So instead, he chuckled, "Well, stuff happened…"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, you know how Reborn is-…"

"Ugh… Reborn? That fedora-wearing douche?"

"I… wouldn't call him a douche, but…" Tsuna shook his head, "We're starting to change the subject. Anyway, Reborn started training me after Signal, saying something how I should be training on my Semblance and my weapon."

"Ohh?" Yang smiled, crossing her arms, "And how far can your Semblance reach this time?"

Tsuna smiled back, "What do you take me for, Yang?" The brunette looked around. Staring a familiar redhead in the far corner, he pointed, "See Katie over there?"

"Oh, Katie's comin' to Beacon. Cool."

"Yeah, well soon enough, she's going to be confronted by Charles. Before he can, however, Charles is gonna get knocked over by John, and he and Katie ends up knocking each other down."

Yang blinked, not seeing the curly haired straw-blonde anyway. "Err, I don't think-…"

"Hey, uhh, Katie?" Yang's jaws dropped when Charles walked up to the glasses wearing girl. "I, uhh, I wanna talk. You got a minute?"

"Sure, Charles. What is it?" Katie answered, putting down a novel she was reading.

"Well, I-…" Charles was interrupted, however, by a navy-haired young man.

"Woops, sorry Charles," John apologizes before walking away.

"Goddammit, John!" Charles yells from his position above Katie. "I'm sorry Katie, are you- meep."

"Oh my _god, CHARLES_!" Katie screamed while a few boys wolf whistled.

"Not my fault! Not my fa- OW!?"

Yang began cracking up, having been one of the many to have witnessed the charade. "Damn Tsuna! Your Semblance is getting better every time! It's like, it's like you can see the future!"

"It's not looking at the future, Yang…" Tsuna mumbled, "It's-…"

"It's your guts giving you a heads up of what _could_ happen, I know, I know," Yang rolled her eyes, "You've been telling me that since _before_ Signal already."

"That's… a pretty simplified way of saying it…" Tsuna grumbled as he looked around. His eyebrows shot up, seeing a recognizable red cloak. Which was odd, seeing as the girl wearing the red cloak isn't supposed to be in this air ship. Or in any of the air ships at all.

"Is that Ruby?" Tsuna wondered.

"Ruby!?" Yang called out, confused as well as to why her younger sister would be here. The red-highlighted hair girl in question perked up before turning to see her older sister charging towards her. She flinched before she screamed,

"Yang!? No, stop, stop, stop, stop- Yang, NO- Gurk!" The girl puffed as her sister squeezed her.

"Ruby, what are you doing here!?"

"Oh, uhh, it's a surprise…?"

"No seriously, Rubes, what _are_ you doing here?" Yang asked, with a hint of seriousness this time. Tsuna simply looked over her shoulder with an amused look on his face.

"Umm… I got… accepted to Beacon? Yaaaaaay…" Ruby shrugged, doing the jazz hands as if she was cheering in place of the blonde. Yang raised a brow while Tsuna stifled a chuckle. Ruby slouched in exasperation. "Uggghh, fine. I got arrested while trying to stop a robbery, met with Professor Ozpin two days ago and got invited to Beacon early. There, happy?"

"Very," Yang nodded. She then grinned very, _very_ widely. "Now c'mere and give you big older sister a hug!"

"URK!"

"Oh my GOD! My little baby sister is coming with me to Beacon! Ooh, this is gonna be _awesome_!"

"Please stoooooop…" Ruby whined as she reached over to Tsuna for help.

Tsuna laughed, "Yang? I think Ruby needs some room to breathe."

"Oh, come off it, Tsuna!" Yang said, letting go of Ruby, who wheezed in new breath. Her breathing was interrupted when Yang pulled both her and Tsuna into a headlock. "I'm going to Beacon with my best friend _and_ my little sister! This day can't get any _better_!"

"Yaaaaaaang…" Ruby whined while Tsuna struggled to find his breath. Before his face turned purple, Yang let the two go.

"But I'm so _proud_ of you!"

"It was nothing…" Ruby tried to push it off.

"It's not nothing," Yang tried to lift up her sister's spirits. "It's everything! It's incredible! Now everybody's gonna think that you're the bee's knees!"

"Bee's knees…?" Tsuna raised a brow. Yang flushed at his questioning gaze.

"What?" The blonde shrugged.

"Bee's kne- I don't wanna be the 'bee's knees', Yang!" Ruby cried, waving her hands to show how frustrated she was with the situation. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees!" Tsuna chuckled at the notion before Ruby pointed at him.

"Shut up Tsuna! You're supposed to be on my side on this!"

"I am?"

Ruby pouted, not paying attention to the news report. Yang, on the meantime, smiled brightly. She couldn't help it, after all. For all she knew, Tsuna was actually invited by Atlas Academy, while Ruby wasn't supposed to be here for another 2 years. So strike her surprised and happy to find Tsuna wandering down the recreation room as well as Ruby, looking lost and confused, in the same room. Not only was it surprising, it was also welcoming.

 _"-…llo and welcome to Beacon."_

"Huh?" Yang pondered, having been blanking out a bit.

"Yang, pay attention," Tsuna gestured at the hologram of the apparently older blonde. "She's one of the teachers at Beacon."

"Really?"

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, one of your many instructors of Beacon."_

"Oh."

 _"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend to this prestigious academy,"_ Glynda continued, _"As our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, it is still the duty of you all, as future Hunters, to uphold it. You have been provided as much knowledge and as much courage to make it this far, and now, it is our turn to give you the knowledge and courage to protect our world."_

The hologram disappears, opting Ruby to widen her eyes in wonder. "Whoa! Look at this!" She looks out the window, staring at the island that was her home, "Hey, you can see Signal from up here…!"

"Guess home's not that far, huh?" Tsuna commented. He shrugged, "But, well, Beacon's our home now."

"Tsuna's right," Yang agreed. "For, probably, the next four years, we're gonna be living in Be-…"

She was interrupted when a blonde rushed passed her and into the hallway. By the way he was holding his mouth, it looked like he wanted to hurl. Yang deadpanned at the boy while Tsuna blinked.

"Guess the view's not for everyone…" The brunette observed.

"It… was nice while it lasted- EW! Gross!" Ruby yelped, pointing at Yang's newly bought boots. "Yang, you got puke all over your shoes!"

"What the- Gross!" Yang quickly lifted her right foot off the floor. Quickly turning to look for something to wipe the puke off from, she rushed, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Tsuna stifles a laugh as he watched his crush tippy toe all the way to the bathroom. Turning to Ruby as soon as Yang was gone, he asked, "So, what's this I hear about you getting arrested?"

"UGH! Don't even get me started!" Ruby exclaimed, "So I was just browsing at that Dust shop I usually go to, right? And suddenly…"

* * *

"… oss, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang whined, her face now green in disgust at how long it took for her to reach the restrooms. Her face now relieved to see the doors, Yang quickly rushed over. Right as she was about to push the door open, however, the door suddenly opened by itself.

Yang froze just as the blonde _man_ who opened the door stopped, just noticing her as he was about to exit the restroom.

The two looked at each other for a while. Yang took the time to look at the door – which was still opened – to see if the restroom she was entering really was the females.

Seeing the pink sign, she deduced that it was.

Looking back at the blonde, who now had the look of relief on his face, Yang's eyes slowly turned red.

"Oh, FINALLY! Some other people! For a second, I thought I was the only one on this… ship… thingie," The blonde frowned, wondering what he should be calling the airship. Shaking his head, he continues, "By the way, do you know if there are other people here? And if there are, can you tell me where they are?"

Yang was silent for several minutes when Naruto tried waving a hand in front of her.

"Uhh… you ok? Is something wrong?"

It took several second afterwards for Yang's brain to reboot. And suddenly, she screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAH! PERVERT!"

And a slap was heard as the airship neared towards a large structure of buildings.

"OWWW!? What the hell lady!?"

* * *

A/N:

Before I end this, let me answer some few questions.

Do I know that the four characters I'm bringing to this Fan Fic are all main characters to their respective franchises? YES

Do I realize that all four of these characters are major powerhouses in their respective franchises? YES

Do I _care_ that all four of these characters are the main character _and_ the major powerhouses in their respective franchises? NO

Am I going to severely hold back every single bit of their awesome super powers to ensure that everyone in the RWBY-verse gets a fair trade of power equality? YES

Will these four characters have powers and/or weapons that are similar to their respective franchises' powers and/or weapons? YES

Any more questions?

Oh, and Happy 2K16


	9. V1 A1: Welcome to Beacon

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Nine: Welcome to Beacon

* * *

Naruto grunted as he patted his slightly red cheeks, walking off the Airship's docking platform. While walking around the avenue of the school, the boy grumbled to himself, "Stupid lady and her stupid slaps… what the heck did I do?"

So focused was he with his grumbling and his complaints, Naruto never noticed the girl in question glaring at him, trying to use her nonexistent powers to set him on fire.

Well, she probably could, but that was beside the point.

"Yang, you ok?" Ruby asked, worried about her older sister's eyes turning red in anger. Tsuna wisely kept quiet, knowing that with her eye color change, Yang's infamous Semblance, and rage, is not far behind.

"Ruby," Yang turned to her sister, "Whatever you do, don't-…"

"Oh, Yang, LOOK! That guy has a flaming sword!" Ruby pointed at a pink head – which was an odd hair color, now that Yang and Tsuna thought about it – ecstatic to see an awesome usage of Burn Dust to a simple broad sword.

"Yeah, I get it. It's hot," Yang punned, trying to get Ruby's slight ADHD under control. "But what I wanna say is-…"

"OHH! That guy has a collapsible spear!" Ruby gushed, "Or maybe it's a javelin? Ooh, I wanna ask him what it does!" Ruby quickly tried to rush towards another male in a tan-colored cloak. She was, however, interrupted when Yang pulled her back by grabbing onto her hoodie.

"Gosh darn it, Ruby! Pay attention!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow, what!?" Ruby asked, rubbing her neck to relief some of her pain.

Yang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ok, look, Ruby," She began slowly, portraying her inner-mama bear mode, as Ruby would lightly put it. "There'll be a time, as you grow older-…"

"Yang, you're creeping me out…" Ruby commented.

"Oh Dust, Yang… you're not giving Ruby the 'Talk' right here and now are you…?" Tsuna wondered with a slightly paled look on his face, worried if Ruby's naïve mentally would survive the trip. The boy ignored Yang's glare, knowing that she was being serious about whatever topic and situation she was going to talk about.

Although…

The way she glared at her fellow blonde earlier… should he be worried?

* * *

"So… this is Beacon," Ichigo pondered as he looks at the towering building. Shuffling his hands into his pockets, the orange head walked forward, intending to get it all over with so that he could find a place to sleep in the night.

Ichigo never had the chance to even walk several meters before a familiar voice called out to him, "Ichigo!?"

Blinking, the swordsman looked back to see a familiar redhead rushing towards him. Recognizing her, especially with her bronze colored armory, he answers, "Pyrrha?"

"Ichigo! How are you doing!?" Pyrrha asked her friend. Truly, she thought that the orange head would have been attending Haven Academy in Mistral. But here he was, standing in front of her with the same scowl of his etched on his face. The gladiator couldn't feel any happier at that fact. Feeling his gaze on her, Pyrrha felt her face flush.

"Doing fine. What about you?" Ichigo asked, now turning to face her. "I thought you would be attending Haven?"

"Oh! Well, I thought that I might have needed a change of pace and view, so I decided to come to Beacon instead," Pyrrha answered. "And you?"

"Eh, the place is a bit too stuffy, in my opinion," Ichigo muttered, "I don't think I would've been able to handle another one of those mudslides…"

Pyrrha giggled.

The two flinched when a crowd of soon-to-be students rushed pass them. Pyrrha blinked while Ichigo scowled at the crowd. "Tch, rude much?"

"Well, they could be excited?"

Ichigo raised a brow at her.

"Um, _very_ excited?"

The orange head rolled his eyes at that. "You sound just like Karin," Ichigo commented, "Who're you gonna be next, Yuzu?"

"Well-…"

"Don't," Ichigo pointed a finger up, resting the bridge of his nose onto his other hand. Pyrrha simply giggled, knowing already what the orange head would have said next. The scowling boy groaned before gazing at her with a pointed look and a scowl. He blinked when he noticed a certain familiar charm tied onto her belt. His scowl narrowed. "You still kept that?"

Pyrrha blinked before she followed his line of sight and onto the omamori tied to her belt. Her eyes widened in realization before her face flushed. "Oh! Um, well, it was the fi-first gift you gave me…" Her fingers found their way twirling her scarlet red hair.

"It doesn't actually do much, y'know…" Ichigo breathed out, "All it does is offer a bit of Aura protection, nothing else…"

"Still, it was helpful during the Regional Tournament," Pyrrha said, "It sure helped me with our fight the last time."

"So that's why it was harder to chip off your Aura level," Ichigo pointed out. Seeing the redhead nod, the swordsman groaned, "You do realize that it's actually il-…"

*Boom*

The two blinked when the earth shuttered a bit. "The hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"It feels too weak to be an earthquake…" Pyrrha offered, ignoring the "no shit" from Ichigo. "It could be that someone might have accidentally discharged their weapon? Perhaps a second year or above?"

"Based on that explosion? I don't think so. More like somebody sneezed on a cloud of Dust. What idiot is stupid enough to wave a vile of Dust in front of somebody else?"

"Speaking from experience?"

Ichigo was silent for a second. He glared at his friend, "Shut up."

Pyrrha simply laughed as the two walked into the auditorium.

* * *

Luffy stretched as he dropped his sack of personal supplies onto the ground. Immediately, he smacked his lips and exited the Airship, being one of the last to do so. Once he did, however, Luffy was forced to look up to see the tall tower of Beacon. His eyes turning into small four-pointed stars, the raven head exclaimed, "Holy CRAP, that's high! Wonder if I can climb on it? I bet it'll be fun!"

Grinning to himself as he grabbed his sack and began walking down the paved walkway, Luffy pondered back to when he got the news of his brothers attending this prestigious school.

He had no idea how he knew such a word, but it was still a good feeling to know that he would be attending the same school as his brothers.

Luffy then frowned. Over the past two years, the simple thought of his two brothers tug at his heart, but the straw hat wearing boy shook his head to dismiss the negative thoughts. He did promise, after all, to his brothers to live a life without regrets, and that is what he's going to do.

"Hmm, I wonder if they got any meat? I'm hungry. SANJI- oh wait, he's not here. Stupid blondie cook, he can keep his stupid kicks and kick himself. Hmph... I'm hungry."

* * *

"What do you mean 'stay away from him'!?" Ruby complained, "Naruto's a great guy!"

"'Great guy' nothing!" Yang shot back, pointing back at Naruto who was looking around in wonder. "That guy is nothing but a perverted, whiskered-faced, stalker! And I am NOT letting you within 5 feet of that asshole!"

Ruby pouted, crossing her arms and glaring back at her older sister in defiance. Despite what Yang said about what Naruto did back on the Airship, the redhead was sure that Naruto was a good guy. No other guy would waste their time rescuing a coffee shop and stopping a robber if they were bad. Plus, he had awesome stories about killing hordes of Grimm! He had to be a good guy! He had to be!

As Ruby and Yang were having another of their sisterly dilemma – translation: arguments – Tsuna looked around the room, seeing plenty of familiar faces from Signal, the pre-Hunter Academy he'd attended during the last 3 years. Unlike other students who started with 4 to 5 years, depending on how early they began, Tsuna was pre-trained earlier than most. Trained under his company's number one assassin, Tsuna began training at the age of 10 before transferring to Signal at the age of 14.

Needless to say, despite of how strong and experienced Tsuna was in the battlefield, the boy can still be as clumsy as a dog somehow chasing its own leash thinking it is another canine's tail.

Before long, Tsuna blinked, noticed, and paled all at once. The first thing he saw was white. Pure white hair. The next was a familiar symbol of a certain company that his father would often strike deals with. Immediately, Tsuna nonchalantly hid himself behind both Ruby and Yang, using as many of the soon-to-be students as he could to hide himself from the girl who was grumpily looking around the auditorium.

 _"Why is SHE here!?"_ Tsuna thought to himself. _"I thought she would've gone to Atlas Academy, but noooo~ she_ HAD _to come to Beacon!"_

"What're you doing, Tsuna?" Yang asked.

"Huh!? O-oh, uhh, n-nothing-…" Tsuna started before Yang gasped.

"Could it be?" Yang began, covering her mouth before moving to cover her own behind, "Is Tsuna starting to think of some _Yang-in'_ time with lil' ol' me?"

Ruby and Tsuna both groaned out loud. Planting his face onto his hand, Tsuna mumbled, "No Yang, I wasn't-…"

"Oh don't you worry one thing, lil' Chestnut," Yang played, booping the brunette on the nose. "These sexy _Yang-Buns_ are for your… _personal_ use… only."

"Oh Dust, Yang…" Tsuna drawled out, a blush on his face.

A slight feedback was suddenly heard while the brunette could only hide his blush behind his hands. The large group of teenagers' attention were now pointed towards the center stage when a silver-haired man walked up to the mic.

"I… shall keep this brief…" Professor Ozpin spoke from his place on the stage. "All of you have traveled from great distances. Some, from across the lands. Others, from across the oceans. Having learned as much knowledge and strength as you have from wherever you hailed, you have come here in search of even more knowledge. For more strength. Of which you all plan to protect humanity from the dangers of the world."

The man paused to keep up the dramatics he was keeping. From behind, Glyna barely rolled her eyes at how her employer was keeping up his antics.

"But I look at you all… and all I see is wasted energy. A road which will lead to nowhere, but a dead end. A needless journey in search of purpose, of answers." Ozpin leaned slightly forward, dismissing the look of glares from a few children, "You all assumed that with the knowledge and strength this Academy shall grant you will assist with your own self-discovery. But your time at this Academy will only show you that such knowledge and strength will only carry you so far. Beyond that is up to you, to take that next step."

And with that, the man walked off, leaving the soon-to-be students confused and in need of more answers. Instead, Glynda walked up to the mic and began her own set. "Now then, the Initiation will begin tomorrow morning. I expect you all to…"

"Well, that wasn't ominous at all…" Yang commented.

"I'll say," Ruby agreed, "It's like he wasn't even here."

Tsuna looked around, glancing at his fellow students beginning to file out and head for either what seems to be the locker rooms or the showers. He turned to his friends, "Guess we should shower then?"

Yang grinned, "What, so eager to see me in all of my _Long-some_ glory?"

Tsuna groaned while Ruby began to flush. "Yang, be quiet."

"Are you sure? I thought the sound of my _Xiao-xy_ voice turned you on?"

"Yang, _please_."

"Hmm, you sure you don't want me to leave you _Yang-ing_?"

"GodDAMMIT, _YANG_!"

* * *

A/N:

I had fun thinking up puns for Yang. Honestly, I do.

Next chapter is a _**World of Remnant**_ , featuring our favorite Shinigami (or as most Westerners say, Soul Reapers, scoff). Prepare to have your ears – or should I say eyes? – _Yang-boozled._


	10. World of Remnant - Character:Ichigo

NITL

Volume One

World of Remnant

Chapter Ten: Character – Ichigo

* * *

(Background)

Ichigo Kurosaki is a young man of the age of 17. Standing at the height of 5 feet and 11.5 inches – which is 181 cm in the metric system, Ichigo is the tallest member of his team. Despite the rumors of his youth, Ichigo is a natural orange haired young man with brown eyes and always seemed to have a constant scowl on his face. Something that even he isn't aware of.

Being born under a retired Hunter and a clinical surgeon, Ichigo was trained in his youth to fight and get stronger. Inspired by the stories of his mother, who was the Hunter of the family, Ichigo thrived to be strong enough to protect, not only his family, but also his close friends.

However, when he was a child and during a sudden rainstorm in the town he lived in, there was a large Grimm attack. With the help of the Hunters and any retired Hunters, the Grimm attack was left with very minimal casualties. Among the casualties was, with many unfortunates, Ichigo's own mother. Drowned in depression, Ichigo would soon immerse himself into training. Under the tutelage of his father and family friends, Ichigo would soon master the way of the sword, prompting to use two blades in a wakizashi fashion. Despite all this, however, Ichigo never managed to find out what his _**Semblance**_ was, something that greatly frustrated him.

During his years as a student in Sanctum Academy, Ichigo was ridiculed for his bright neon orange hair, which was thought as abnormal and unnatural. This caused Ichigo to be a lone wolf during a good majority of his studying years. Added to Ichigo's hard earned training, he quickly rose to be one of the top students to have attended Sanctum Academy.

One day, Ichigo was surprised to find himself enrolled to Mistral Regional Tournament without his consent. Despite having no say to the situation, Ichigo relented and began attending the tournament. With his training and his weapons at his side, Ichigo breezily tore through the tournament. It was at this point, where Ichigo met Pyrrha Nikos, a fellow fighter within the tournament. The fight ended with a draw, and from then on, the two saw each other as rivals, even more so after discovering that they both attended same school.

During their second term of the tournament, at the age of 15, Ichigo finally managed to awaken his _**Semblance**_. At that time, Ichigo began to be known as the Unstoppable Sword, while Pyrrha as the Unmovable Shield. The two were a relentless rival duo, and stopped at nothing to get the one up over the other. A year after Ichigo's victory in his second year in the tournament, Pyrrha won the third match. Among the rivalry and fights within Mistral, the rivalry between the Sword and the Shield was among the most praised and most heavily discussed. It went to the point where there were rumors of fraud and of conspiracy. Elsewhere, there would be fans cheering on either Ichigo or Pyrrha, eager to see which would be stronger, the unstoppable force or the unmovable object.

Intending to end the tiebreaker, Ichigo and Pyrrha both attended their fourth and final year of the Regional Tournament. Fortunately or not, the fight ended with a tie. With the fight over, and both unable to break the draw between the two, it felt as if it would be their last fight as well as their last chance to see who was the stronger of the two.

Or was it…?

* * *

(Appearance)

Ichigo is a tall man with orange hair and brown eyes. His skin is lightly tanned and his face is narrow. Upon Ichigo's face is a scowl etched onto it. Having been training as a child preteen, Ichigo has maintained a good sculpture of an athlete. Added with his _**Semblance**_ , Ichigo considers himself to be speed-type fighter, despite his powerhouse techniques.

Dress-wise, Ichigo wears a white dress shirt as his top with a long, amorphous black hooded coat with ragged ends. On the left chest of Ichigo's coat is his symbol, a pentagon with a stylized skull. On his back, tied from his left shoulder to his right hip is one part of Ichigo's weapon sheathe.

For his bottom, Ichigo wears black pants and brown dress boots. Tied to his belt is a red omamori fashioned by his mother and given to him by his father on his 15th birthday. On his right belt is another sheathe to Ichigo's second part of his weapon. On the right side, in the meantime, is a Dust cartridge used to store Ichigo's storage of Energy Dust. Chained to his pants, Ichigo holds a crest in the symbol of a "卍". What it means, Ichigo has kept it a secret for many years, not even his younger sisters know what it does.

* * *

(Weapon)

The Interlocking Dust Swords, a two-part weapon wielded by Ichigo.

The first part of this weapon is the Dust Rifle Sword, named "Hollow". The "Hollow" is a short blade, the size off Ichigo's own arm, with a rifle barrel on the unsharpened part of the sword while the bladed edge is sharpened with Energy Dust. The handle of the blade is enclosed and has a trigger attached to it. The magazine to the rifle part of the sword is located just before the blade and part of the enclosed handle, being able to be detached and reattached with a different magazine.

The second part of Ichigo's sword is the Dust Long Sword, named "Chain". It is a simple long sword with Energy Dust spread across the blade. The hilt is long and the hand guard is wide. By attaching "Hollow" to "Chain's" guard, the blade part of "Chain" slides to the back of the guard while "Hollow" now occupies the empty space, locking into place to form a large Khyber-like broadsword.

* * *

(Semblance)

 _ **Step**_

Ichigo's _**Semblance**_ , dubbed as _**Step**_ by many of his peers back in Mistral, allows Ichigo to be able to stand on any surface and walk on it as if it was solid ground. Depending on what he stands on, however, determines how much Aura Ichigo uses to stay afloat.

For example, standing on plain air spends almost a fifth of his Aura reserves for a good 10 minutes, whereas standing on water, which uses up to nearly a tenth of his reserves to stand on for the same amount of time. This is due to the fact that air is less dense than water, and as such, requires much more concentration and energy to stay standing on plain air.

On the other hand, by combining his _**Semblance**_ with Aura-assisted sprints allows Ichigo to appear as if he is either flying or teleporting from one end to another. This also allows him to land many attacks in as little time as possible. By using this technique, Ichigo can wear out his opponents and quickly overwhelm them. It is also a double-edged technique, however, as it could quickly deplete his Aura with simply a ten-step dash in 11 seconds.

Despite how useful this _**Semblance**_ is and its many applications to stressful battle situations, Ichigo still insists that his _**Semblance**_ is still incomplete and he still needs to learn more on what it can do to further his fighting styles and more.

* * *

(Trivia)

Symbol: a pentagon with an "x" connecting the far corners, finished with a pentagon shaped cartoonish skull.

It was revealed that it was actually Isshin, Ichigo's father, who enlisted him into the Tournament. The first thing Ichigo did once finding out was to punch the man in the face, as per due to his promise to himself back during his first term in the Tournament. Soon after, Ichigo, very hesitantly, thanked his father.

Ichigo's first weapon of choice was actually a bow and arrow, after his mother. But after finding out how difficult it was for him to notch and shoot an arrow in quick succession, turned to swords as a second choice.

Because of his childhood ridiculing involving his hair color, Ichigo grew to be empathetic to those who have been cast out or discriminated against for something beyond their control. Especially so towards the Faunus.

Due to a dare during his final year at Sanctum, Ichigo and Pyrrha have kissed. Despite this, however, Ichigo shows no desire to deepen the relationship between him and Pyrrha.

Ichigo has trouble remembering faces. It took him nearly two months of constant contact at school to remember just who Pyrrha was just from looking alone.

The rivalry between Ichigo and Pyrrha mirrors that of the contradiction paradox, where a tale of the "spear that pierces through all things" and the "shield that defends against all things" are pitted together.

* * *

(If _NITL_ was an _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ video game)

 _ **Ultimate Technique: Lunar Heaven**_

Hurriedly combining his two weapons into its single form, Ichigo immediately sends out a Dust energy wave. Once it hits the target, the target is sent tumbling.

"I only got 11 seconds to finish this…!"

Once more separating his weapons, Ichigo vanished before reappearing before his target. Attacking it, Ichigo continues while vanishing and reappearing to attack in quick successions. Once hitting his tenth step, Ichigo heaves, and with both blades, sends the target into the air.

He then recombines his swords, both glowing in a golden hew, and swings it back behind him. The golden glow now intensifies and bursts from the blade, giving the illusion of a Dust bomb trying to escape its prison. Giving a good stomp on the ground to steady his stance, Ichigo roars as he then swings his golden blade forward.

" _ **Lunar Heaven**_!"

And a brilliant wave of high concentrated Dust and Aura burst from the blade. It rushed towards the target, growing larger as it did, and with a strike, the skies glowed and exploded with brilliant golden energy. The explosion of the technique gave off the illusion of the sky being split into two before it dissipated.

As it all ended, Ichigo stood in the sky, his mighty sword over his shoulder. "It's over…" He whispered as he watched the explosion disappear.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter of the _**World of Remnant**_ and only two more to go before it'll be Reviewer's choice!

Remember, at the last Character **_World of Remnant_** , I'll be adding a list of what _**World of Remnant**_ I'll be doing!

And with that done with, let's get to the next chapter!


	11. V1 A1: Night Watch

NITL

Volume One

Arc One: Beginning of a New Story

Chapter Eleven: Night Watch

* * *

"It's a big SLEEP OVER!" Yang cheered, flopping onto her sleeping bag. Tsuna chuckled as he dumped his own bag next to hers, head first. Booing at the brunette's attempts to keep his modesty by wearing a used pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie attached to it, Yang turned to Ruby who appeared to be writing in a piece of paper.

"What'cha doin' there, Rubes?"

"Nothing!" Ruby immediately went to the defensive, hiding her paper underneath her chest. She paled when Yang gave her a cheshire grin.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, watching the two siblings fight over a piece of paper. Reaching over, he grabbed onto the paper than flew out of Ruby's hands. The brunette cleared his throat to get into the mood before reading,

"'Hey Guys!'" He read, "'First day at Beacon! It was just like we imagined! It's huge and awesome and so big! Of course, Yang's here, and so is Tsuna! OMG! I can't believe it!..." Tsuna trailed off as he continued to read on, trying, but failing, to hide his smile. Yang grew a shrewd grin while Ruby's face turned into a rosy red color.

"Oh my DUST! _TSUNA_! Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet, be quiet, BE QUIET!" Ruby screamed as Tsuna and Yang both roared in laughter.

* * *

"I wonder what they're yellin' about?" Naruto asked himself, flapping his sleeping bag so that it would lay comfortably on the floor. Dropping his duffle next to his sleeping arrangement, the blonde quickly grabbed his sleeping garments, his hygiene products, and left for the bathroom.

At the same time, an orange head walked in carrying his own clothing and hygiene.

There was a sudden scream of terror from within the bathroom. Everyone within the vicinity immediately stopped what they were doing to look and wonder at what could have caused the screams. The only answer given was the eerie silence from the bathing area.

Several minutes later, a large number of boys exited the bathing area, all were grumbling to themselves, looking angry, shamed and even confused for a select few. In fact, the whole scenery appeared to be somewhat similar to the boys running away from something.

Whatever that something was, remained a mystery.

"I wonder what happened?" Ruby asked, having finally gotten her letter to her friends back. Yang rolled her tongue, her eyes drooping a bit.

"I dunno, but I can tell that whatever it was, it was fun," Yang said, inwardly pouting for having showered the minute they finished dinner. Dammit, she wanted to see what got all the boys flustered! Tsuna wasn't sure, but he knew that whatever Yang was thinking about, it wasn't appropriate for Ruby to listen to.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the showers, reaching over for his boxers as he dried himself off. Simply jumping into the heart patterned garment, the blonde whistled as he walked out of the bathroom, not caring about any decency as he did so.

Soon after, Ichigo walked out, drying his hair as he reached for his sleeping wear. Slipping through them, the orange head then walked out, having done his hygiene while showering. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the girls – one girl wolf whistled in the background – Ichigo straightened out his old "15" t-shirt and sat on his sleeping bag, grabbing a box of pocky.

"PANCAKES!"

Ichigo jumped a bit as another girl with orange hair rushed pass him and into the females' showers. Afterwards, a black haired boy his age with a pink streak on the left side of his bangs walked after the hyperactive girl, apologizing left and right to the people she bothered.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," He said, "NORA!"

"Wow…" Ichigo breathed out.

"Is this spot taken?"

Ichigo blinked at the familiar voice. Looking up, Ichigo found Pyrrha, wearing a black shirt with a red tank top that did nothing to hide her amazing figure. Wearing a pair of black shorts, Pyrrha was holding her own duffle, having discarded her armor. Ichigo shrugged, offering her space next to his.

"Thank you," The redhead thanked, her towel underneath her hair helping to dry it. After kneeling down, the girl began drying her hair. Looking at Ichigo, Pyrrha asks, "So how do you think the Initiation will be like?"

Biting onto a pocky stick – which was _not_ flavored in strawberries, he might add – Ichigo hummed. "Not sure. All I know from what the Old Man says is that the selection of teams is random. I don't know anything else apart from that."

"Well, whatever may happens tomorrow," Pyrrha began, reaching out with her hand, "I hope to be in the same team as you, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked. Despite what the girl said about wanting to be in the same team, Ichigo would be honest if he would rather be in separate teams, if only to continue the rivalry friendship between them. But in all honesty, the swordsman wouldn't mind being paired up with the girl as partners. He smiles as he takes Pyrrha's hand to shake. "Yeah, I don't see why not."

* * *

(Night Time)

Naruto blinked.

Amber-colored eyes blinked back.

Naruto's eyes began to waver.

The eyes staring at him refused to budge.

Naruto's eyes are now involuntarily shaking before he screamed in frustration and pain. "Alright! Alright, I'll stop! I'll stop, just _please_ , let go of my balls!"

Blake, the raven head girl Naruto stumbled upon, narrowed her eyes further. Her gaze looked up to see Naruto's hand nearly, _just nearly_ , touching her bow that rested neatly on the top of her head. While it was adorable, it was also horribly contrasting with Blake's stoic look and it looked as if it was hiding something, if Naruto's observation skills were anything to brag about.

Turns out, she _is_ hiding something, since she went as far as to even grab the front of Naruto's pants and squeeze, threatening to break them off if Naruto continued to attempt to reach for her bow.

 _Nine times in a row…_

Weakly, Naruto lowered his arm. At the same time, the sufferable pressure on his nether regions lessoned, before disappearing completely when Naruto's arm was at his side. As soon as Blake let go, Naruto immediately placed his hands around his junior self, "Holy crap, lady, you got a grip!"

"Then maybe next time, you'll respect other people's personal space," Blake shot back.

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto groaned, nodding his head to let the girl know that he heard what she said. The face, however, showed just how grateful he was for the, oh so, useful information. "Dust, I'm gonna be limping for hours…!"

Huffing to herself, Blake simply walked away, a certain book in mind that she wanted to read.

* * *

Luffy looked up into the skies and into the stars, munching on a stick of meat he found cooking in the oven. Not thinking clearly and more with his stomach, the straw hat wearing boy simply took it, the meat replacing his eyes as he did so. Chewing on the juicy tender meat, Luffy swallowed.

As the winds rustled the leaves and the skies, Luffy closed his eyes.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And nothing.

"Dammit, I thought it would work for sure this time…" Luffy grumbled, remembering his brother's boasts of being able to hear everything within the skies and the lands. Despite everything thinking the firehead as crazy, Luffy knew that it was due to some special power he had that helped him hear the voices. Wanting to hear the same as his brother, Luffy tried as hard as he could to hear the voices of nature. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't do it.

Over time, and as he grew older, Luffy began to feel depressed and skeptical about his brother's power to hear voices. Soon after his brother left for Beacon and suddenly be reported as KIA a year after, the ritual of Luffy trying to hear the voices grew less and less, until Luffy began to try and listen to the voices on the day his brother disappeared.

Oh great, now his mood's down after thinking about his brother.

His appetite gone, Luffy took another bite from the meat he was holding and jumped down from the roof he was sitting on. Almost immediately, Luffy was greeted by the face of an orange head. Shorter than he was, the girl stood on her tippy toes before she poked him on the nose. "Boop!"

Challenged, Luffy grinned before "booping" the girl back.

There was a moment of pause before the two glared at each other. The girl widened one eye, glaring with all her might, while Luffy glared back. It looked as if they were gonna start fight, with their faces so close their noses were touching. Sparks began to fly from Nora's hands while steam began to emit around Luffy.

"NORA!"

Immediately, the girl, now named Nora, changed her face into a happy one. "Ren!" She called, waving towards a raven haired boy. Luffy looked around Nora and saw the same boy. Ren stopped just before the two, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, wheezing and gasping for breath.

 _"Wiiiiiimp…"_ Luffy thought to himself, finding it funny that the boy would want to be a Hunter when it looks like he can't even run far distances.

"Nora, please don't do that again," Ren said after catching his breath. Nora blinked in confusion when she asked,

"Do what, Ren?"

"Don't go running around screaming for pancakes," Ren dusted himself off, continuing, "You don't want to disturb other people now, do you?"

"Hmm, I guess not…" Nora admitted. Her eyes then twinkled, "Ooh ooh! Ren, make some pancakes, will'ya!?"

"Nora."

"Yes Ren?"

"It's nearly 10 o'clock in the evening."

"And?"

Ren sighed, a small smile on his face. "Nothing. C'mon, let's get you some pancakes."

"YAY!" Nora then gasped, turning to Luffy, "Hey want some pancakes!?"

Luffy blinked, pointing at himself. Nora nodded, "Ren makes these _awesome_ pancakes that are to die for!"

"Will there be meat?" Luffy said, his appetite now returning. Ren was about to shake his head when he saw something familiar. It was the sight of drool falling down from Luffy's mouth as his eyes began to sparkle in anticipation. Sighing at the similarities he was seeing between both Nora and Luffy, the oriental man smiled.

"Sure, come on."

"YEESSS!" Luffy cheered, following the two childhood friends into the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he reached his sleeping set. Leaping and crossing his legs, the blonde landed cross-legged. Looking at his duffle, Naruto reached in and brought out a photo. It was an old photo, over 70 years at most. On the picture was a particular group photo of four teenagers.

In front of what seems to be the predecessor of the Beacon Tower, stood the four teenagers, all smiling and group hugging each other as they faced the camera. On the left was a rough looking pink head with a pink scarf that looked like scales. He had black eyes and wore red garments. On the right was an impassive, yet smiling, white head with her hair clipped to the back of the head. She had crystal blue eyes and wore a white hakama.

In the center, though, brought Naruto's attention. The first was a girl with black hair, grinning and wearing a sailor uniform with a skirt and biking shorts. She has silver eyes and wears a black hooded cloak around her. Above her, smiling, was a blonde man with spiky hair with bangs that framed his face. He also has blue eyes and wore a dark-ish yellow turtle-neck shirt with a tan-colored high-neck vest and an orange scarf.

Looking at the picture with a look that appeared to be high melancholy and nostalgia, Naruto looked behind the picture to see the words,

 _Together Forever_

Two simple words, and it almost brought the blonde to tears.

Looking back at the photo, more particularly at the blonde figure, Naruto whispered, "Who are you…?"

Then the lights shut off, transforming the scene to black.

* * *

A/N:

So I thought to myself, what can I do to keep the readers interested and hooked in?

That's the purpose of the picture. Which, by the way, IS over 70 years old, so it cannot be Minato (if that's what most of you are thinking), but it still can be Minato (if you think of him as a grandpa)

Oooh, so many question, and so little answers. I LOVE IT, cause, of course, only I have the answers. Huehuehuehuehuehue.

On the other hand, several more characters introduced. Interactions of Tsuna with Yang and Ruby. Ichigo and Pyrrha's discussions. Luffy meeting Ren and Nora. An annoyed Blake with Naruto. Oooh, I just wanna keep going! But alas, cause of school, it's gonna be complicated. Again.

Either way, please continue to read _**NITL**_ and we'll see what'll happen during the Initiation, eh?

Toodles!


	12. V1 A2: The First Step

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Twelve: The First Step

* * *

The first thing Jaune saw, when he opened his eyes, was a pair of brown eyes staring at him with mild curiosity and amusement. Immediately, the boy yelped and screamed, jumping into a sitting position while crawling away from the pinkette.

The boy grinned widely. "Heh, you got a funny reaction!" He proclaimed, his grin continuing to look amused about something.

"Wh-wh-wha-wh, what!?" Jaune stammered out, "What!?"

"What's up with the onesies?" The boy, Natsu Dragneel, asked, not even giving Jaune the satisfaction of having his question answered. No, instead the pink head simply laughed out loud and pointed at him.

"Hah, what a wimp! Wearing onesies!?"

"What!? They're comfortable!" Jaune argued.

* * *

Negi Springfield ignored the screams of arguments from one corner of the auditorium. Gathering his sleeping materials, the boy yawned before reaching for his spectacles. Once his eyesight was restored, Negi walked towards to the locker room and approached his locker.

Opening his locker once punching in the password, Negi smiled, gazing at the tattered tan cloak that was given to him by his cousin. Last worn by his own father, it is now inherited by Negi, who grabbed it and wrapped it around himself. Inserting his arms into its sleeves, the boy righted his cloak before reaching in to grab his collapsed spear. Twirling it around as he straightened his weapon, Negi smiled in satisfaction. Collapsing his spear again, the spectacles-wearing boy stored his weapon on his lower back before walking off, passing a pair of girls talking about growing up and drinking milk.

"Ugggh, you sound just like Dad! Ok, first of all, what does meeting with new people have to do with growing up!?" Ruby asked exasperatedly. Yang smiled in an amused way while Tsuna lightly shook his head. "And secondly, I don't _need_ people to grow up! I, drink, milk!"

And with that said and done, the red head crossed her arms in pure defiance.

"And when we form teams?" Yang asked.

Ruby blinked, now suddenly nervous and anxious. Looking away, she replied, "Weeeeeell, I, uuhh… I guess I can team up with you… guys…?"

Tsuna chuckled, reaching over to ruffle the girl's hair. "Ruby, if you wanna be a Hunter, then you have to reach out. Meet new people. This isn't about growing up, it's about becoming a Hunter that everyone can look up to."

"What the- uuuuggggghhh! Now you sound like Uncle Qrow!" Ruby whined, ignorant of a girl in a black bikini top and mini shorts walking behind her and to her own locker.

Punching in the numbers of her locker, Stella Winters ignored everything and everyone as she wrapped her black jacket around herself. Making sure that her gloves and mini jeans were fitted correctly, the twin tailed girl reached into her locker and took out a large cannon and fitted it over her left hand. Satisfied that the schematics of her weapon were working properly, having fired an empty trigger, Stella simply moved her weapon behind and into her jacket.

Walking away from her locker, having closed it, Stella walked away from her locker and continued on. Despite how huge her weapon was, her clothes gave no indication that Stella put it anywhere else when she stored it away, giving no signs of bulging.

Behind her, Yang gave a gaze of a nonbeliever, not being able to believe what she just saw. Tsuna was on the same boat as his childhood friend, but Ruby, on the other hand, was rather adamant to find out what the cannon was, rather than how the weapon disappeared into a jacket of that physical height.

* * *

"Ooh, that's an interesting book to read," Maka Albarn complimented, her own book, titled _The Tales of Finn Mertens_ , opened in front of her. "I especially like it when the man fought for his own soul, but the other soul already had a gra-…"

"Spoilers," Blake almost mumbled, her book, titled _Duality_ , in her hands.

"Oh, sorry," Maka apologized. Blake simply hummed in acceptance. The two then continued to walk and read, passing a group of three as two held a conversation.

"So, Pyrrha. What do _you_ think will happen when forming teams?" Weiss Schnee asked, looking as prim and proper as she possible could. Eager to make a perfect first impression with a world-wide star, the girl smiled as best she could. "I'm sure that everyone is eager to be in a team with a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha smiled back out of habit and humbleness. "Teams… I suppose it all depends. I'd like to think that whatever happens, I'll be able to work well with anyone." Despite what she said, the invincible girl gave nonchalant looks at her orange headed friend behind her.

Ignoring the redhead's gaze, Ichigo continued to insert bullet rounds into several magazines. Satisfied with his magazines now filled, the orange head reached to his hip to grab his shorter blade. Unsheathing it, he grabbed one of his magazines and clipped it onto where the handle guard would be. Hearing a "click" sound that signified that the magazines is now in place, the swordsman nodded and re-sheathed his weapon, his right hand going over his remaining magazines to store them onto the left side of his hip.

Ichigo suddenly stopped, his third magazine midway onto being stored away. Turning to his left, Ichigo looked at Weiss to see her gazing at her in a calculative way. His scowl now deeper, Ichigo mumbled, "What?"

Now realizing that she was caught staring, Weiss blinked, "Oh! I'm sorry, Ichigo! I didn't mean to stare at you like that!"

"Whatever, doesn't matter," Ichigo rolled his eyes, already bored of Weiss' method of winning him over. _"Like I haven't heard that a thousand times before…"_ He sarcastically thought.

"You know what _does_ matter?" An unfamiliar voice called out. Raising a brow, Ichigo turned to see a blonde boy his age in a black hoodie and white armor. Pointing to himself, the boy continued, "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Hello! Nice to meet you, Jaune," Pyrrha greeted.

"Nice to meet you to-…" Jaune began when he was knocked over by Natsu.

"Hiya! Name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! You look strong, wanna fight!?"

Pyrrha blinked as Weiss scowled. "Umm…"

"Are you really as dimwitted as you look or is it just your ridiculous hair?" Weiss immediately went for the offensive. Natsu looked almost offended by the comment, faking a gasp as he reached over to clench his heart. "Do you even realize who you're talking to!?"

"Not a slightest."

"Nnnnnnnope."

Jaune and Natsu both responded.

" _This_ is Pyrrha and Ichigo," Weiss introduced.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha waved once more as Ichigo simply nodded his head downward.

"They both graduated at the top of their class year at Sanctum!"

"Sandwich?" Natsu questioned, extracting a small giggle from Pyrrha and a wry smile from Ichigo.

"No, Sanctum."

"Sanctus?"

"Goddammit…" Weiss groaned into her hand while Pyrrha took the time to explain what Sanctum was. "They are both rivals and current co-winners of the Mistral Regional Tournament! They're currently tied two-on-two! There have been many heated discussions over who will win the next possible battle and prove who is stronger! Personally, I'm voting for Pyrrha, no offense."

"All of the offense taken…" Ichigo breathed out sarcastically.

The blonde and pinkette continued to stare at Weiss as if she was the next oddest thing in all of Remnant as the girl groaned once more into her hand. "Pyrrha is in the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box and Ichigo is the current Star Athlete on Subway Seashell Soda bottles!"

Jaune gasped, "That's YOU!?" He pointed at them both. "But, But, but they only do that for star athletes and awesome cartoon characters!"

"Yeah… it was pretty cool…" Pyrrha admitted with uncertainty, "But very unhealthy. Please don't eat anymore."

"I still wonder how the hell they talked me into it…" Ichigo grumbled to himself, not noticing the weird look he was getting from another blonde not too far away.

* * *

"I wondered why they looked familiar…" Naruto thought to himself. Let it be known that while Naruto have regularly shopped for his village – usually for foods, clothes, or extra Dust materials – the blonde wasn't known to eat sweets that often. Despite having a liking for the taste, Naruto opted to give them all to the young children of his village, part of the reason why he was so greatly adored.

Reaching into his locker, Naruto grabbed his katana. While a regular looking katana one can find in any weapon store, the katana was mildly modified. Instead of the stereotypical handguard one would find, Naruto's katana was one that looked like a multi-pointed – at least nine-pointed – star. Along with the uniquely made handguard, a similar talisman replica was chained to the bottom of the hilt. Naruto had often wondered where the design came from, but for the life of him, Naruto couldn't figure it out.

Perhaps it connected with his mysterious past.

Or perhaps it was just a random uniquely made katana.

Naruto didn't know, nor did he cared. It was able to cut through steel and Grimm, and Naruto was happy with it.

Sheathing his sword, Naruto reached forward his necklace and headband. Both ere prized possessions; one given to him by his home village as congratulations in becoming a Guardian of their home, the other a memento from a past long forgotten. Gripping them both, Naruto slipped his necklace on before wrapping his headband around his forehead.

 _"All First-Year Students, report to Beacon Cliff for Initiation immediately. Repeat, all First-Years…"_

Naruto idly ignored the woman speaking through the PSA, Glider or something like that, and looked at the old photograph of the four people again. Staring fondly at it, Naruto set it inside his pocket and closed his locker, embedding everything in black.

* * *

"For years, you have all come here, prepared, trained, and qualified to become Hunters. Today, all of that will be evaluated at Emerald Forest," Ozpin said, looking at his soon-to-be students. "Now, I'm sure that most of you have heard rumors of forming teams. Allow me to place that rumor to rest and say that your teammates will be given to you… _today_."

"Oohh…" Ruby whined.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner."

"Awww…"

"For the next, four, years."

"Whaaat!?" Ruby screeched.

 _"Hmm, sounds tough…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee mug. "There, you'll find an abandoned temple containing relics. Take one for each of you and guard it carefully. You will then return to the top of the cliffs. The relic, as well as how you combat this forest, will be used to grade you."

 _"Relics, huh…?"_ Tsuna thought, his gloved hands forming a thinking pose to see how he shall make his move during the initiation.

"Do not forget, however, that the forest is brimmed with opposition. Do _NOT_ hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you _will_ die."

"YES!" Luffy and Nora both yelled. Ren groaned into his hand between the two.

"Any questions?"

"Umm, y-yes… sir…!" Jaune raised his hands.

"Good! Now take your positions."

Ichigo almost chuckled at how the headmaster was nonchalantly ignoring the blonde teenager in front of him. It almost seemed like the man was doing it on purpose.

"Um, sir? I, uhh, I have a question," Jaune continued, ignorant of his fellow students-to-be getting ready. "So, uhh… when you said 'land'… wh-what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Exactly as I said. You shall be landing."

"Right! So… does that mean that you'll be dropping us off?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Fro- from a Bullhead?"

"You're under the assumption that we will be providing transport," Ozpin said, gazing at his watch. Right on schedule, a Bullhead pulled up from behind. Jaune almost looked relieved as the door opened to show an orange-headed young man – most likely in his third or final year – who called out,

"Yo, Prof Ozzy!"

"Mr. Takamagahara."

"These the greenhorns!?"

Most of the students looked offended or surprised at how the male called out to the headmaster as if they were old friends. Glynda in particular looked frustrated at the fact while Ozpin smiled.

"Yes, yes they are," The man answered. "And you seem to be late with your mission, Mr. Takamagahara."

"Aw, c'mon, Prof!"

Ozpin chuckled as the orange head turned to argue with someone inside. The boy turned back to his teacher when Ozpin called out, "Mr. Takamagahara."

"Sup!?"

"You and your team were part of the Initiation four years ago."

"Yep!"

"Would you care to give some advice to your fellow Hunters-in-training?"

The boy was silent as he stared at each and every one of his soon-to-be schoolmates. Immediately, his smile grew conniving.

"Don't die."

Was the only hint he gave before he called into the Bullhead, "Yo, Connie! Let's go! We're already late as it is!"

From within the Bullhead, an angry female voice screamed, "For the last goddamn time, it's C.T., not Connie, you shithead!"

"Love you too, Connie!"

"I _WILL_ drop you!"

Ozpin chuckled as the Bullhead left the vicinity, turning back to answer Jaune, "As you can see, Mr. Arc. We will not be providing transportation."

"R-r-right…"

"Any more questions?" Ozpin once again asked. Once receiving none, though mostly because a majority of the students were still awestruck by the sudden Bullhead appearance, the man smiled. "None? Very well then. The Initiation shall begin in three-…"

And with an explosion, all students were flung into the air as the catapult beneath them triggered and fired. Many of the students screamed and/or yelled in fear and surprise, but none more so than-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!?"

 _"Hmm, he screams like a girl,"_ Ozpin observed to himself, watching Jaune scream at the top of his lungs, as Glynda deadpanned at him.

"Honestly, Professor Ozpin. Did you really leave the launch pad to Mr. Takamagahara again?" She asked as Ozpin stirred his coffee mug. It wasn't that she was annoyed with her student using his _**Semblance**_ to launch the greenhorn students. It was more of the fact that Ozpin once again allowed a student to lend a hand at testing the soon-to-be students.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Glynda."

* * *

A/N:

So updates will be slow due to school and classes.

On the other hand, much feels we had the last couple of weeks. RT is pulling all the stops and giving us all the sad feels as they framed Yang of poor sportsmanship, force Pyrrha into two important decisions, gave us hope for Arkos before forcing us back into despair, and finally, they gave us a half-Penny.

I dunno 'bout you guys, but the feels is strong with this Volume.

Can't wait to see what Qrow can _really_ do. And will Taiyang finally show himself rendered other than a 2D cutout? And what of Ozpin? I know for sure that he would rather his reputation 6 feet under than his people and students in danger.

Let the Initiation BEGIN!

* * *

{{Play _Kaze_ by Yamazaru}}

 _[Dondengaeshi detatokoshōbu nerau wa ittō shō]_

 _[I Can Feel It donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru]_

The opening begins within the clouds, moving forward before it breaks out and reveals the school of Beacon Academy. Closing to the prestigious Hunter School, the scene soon pauses directly in front of Beacon Tower before suddenly moving up into the sky and towards the sun.

The glare from the sun beats in rhythm before the glare momentarily flashes the scene and shows the title soon after.

 **NITL**

Team NITL then begins to fall from the sky. The first is Naruto, falling headfirst as he grins like no tomorrow. Next is Ichigo with his stoic face and his hands in his pockets, smiling as he falls feet first. The third to follow is Tsuna, yelping as he tried to flap his wings in a failed attempt to stay afloat. The last is Luffy, whooping as he cannonballs from the sky.

 _[Nigirishime ta yume ga koboreochi sō na toki ni kagitte omoidasu no]_

The scene then changes to a depiction of Luffy. Behind him is a transparent slideshow of clips of Luffy and his interactions to other characters as well as his fighting style.

 _[Aitsu no ano yasashii kao mune no oku ga mata tsuyoku nareru no]_

The next shows a depiction of Tsuna. A similar slideshow is shown behind him, also transparent.

The slideshow ends with Luffy's emblem, a skull wearing a straw hat and crossbones.

 _[Bukkirabou no kokoro ni Fire gutto kuru ashita o tsukami tain da]_

A depiction of Ichigo is next. The same slideshow featuring Ichigo is shown translucent behind him.

 _[Mada mi nu sekai wa kowaku nai shinji ta mirai desho hora Let's Try!]_

The final depiction is Naruto, a slideshow of him and his interactions with other characters and fighting styles before ending with him eating a bowl of ramen.

The slideshow ends with Tsuna's emblem, a circle with a bold "x" over it with a clam within it.

 _[Kazoekire nai ano namida wa sō sa niji ni kawaru dar_ _ō_ _]_

 _[Osaekire nai kanashimi mo]_

 _[Itsuka wa dakishimerarerukana]_

The scene now changes to the landscape of Beacon Academy, showing the Beacon Tower, the cliff, Emerald Forest as well as Forever Fall Forest. In front of the tapestry of the terrain were the members of Team RWBY, JNPR and various teachers of the academy. The slide ends with Ozpin, the camera panning in as the headmaster's glasses glistens in the light.

Ichigo's emblem now shows itself, a pentagon with an "x" connecting the far corners, finished with a pentagon shaped cartoonish skull.

 _[Yawa na Heart ga uzukidashi tara]_

 _[Arittake asu ni kisu shite agey_ _ō_ _]_

The scene changes to Ichigo fighting a horde of Grimm. As the camera passes one of the Grimm, Luffy replaces Ichigo as he uses his weapons to shoot down the horde.

Naruto's emblem reveals itself as a spiral with nine segments ending it.

 _[Furue ta mama no chiisana kobushi o tsuyoku mata nigitte]_

The fighting scene soon changes to Tsuna flying before charging his Aura into his right gauntlet. He then punches the Grimm below him as the scene changes to Naruto cutting through the Grimm horde.

A hand reaches out from the bottom, trying to reach for something that glows within the darkness.

 _[Dondengaeshi detatokoshoubu nerau wa ittō shō]_

A raven haired woman is now shown, in front of two teenagers with green hair and silverfish-gray hair respectively. Behind them is an army of men and women in black hoodies and white masks. The raven headed woman then blinks as fire sparks from her eyes. Opaque images of two men soon moves to cover the woman, before revealing a red headed man with a customized white mask and an orange haired man with a bowler hat.

The coat of arms of the Kingdom of Vale is shown. A wreath of wheat with twin axes crossing each other.

 _[I Can Feel It donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru]_

Naruto soon enters the scene, smiling and grinning as the rest of his team follows suite. All four young men reached for their weapons or activated it before they all crouched to charge. As one, the team rushed towards the light as it illuminated the four, ending the scene.


	13. V1 A2: Two in One

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Thirteen: Two in One

* * *

The first thing Tsuna did when finding himself soaring through the air was activating his weapon. Once activated, the Burn Dust within sprang into action, blasting flames from the palm and thrusting Tsuna into the air once more. Once gaining an acceptable height, the boy stopped and allowed himself to hover over the forest. From there, he watched as his fellow Initiation takers fell to the forest below or use some way to continue to fly.

"Birdy NO!"

Tsuna chuckled to himself, watching his redheaded friend fly through the air. Once finding the temple where he suspected- no, where he _knew_ is where the Relics were, the boy immediately got ready to fly-

"YAHOOO!"

Only to be brought back down to the forest as another boy slammed onto his back.

"DWAHAH!?"

Rock and dirt flew as the two landed roughly onto the ground. Once their momentum ended, Luffy Monkey reached for the skies, cheering, "WOOHOOHOOOOO! That was AWESOME! Let's do it again! Again, again!"

From under him, Tsuna could only groan. Of all people, why did he have to be paired with one of the most troublesome people he's ever met? Hell, he would have preferred Yang and her awful puns rather that this crazy guy on top of him.

* * *

From afar, Yang's cowlick sprang into action.

"Hmm!?"

The girl looked around her, her eyes furrowed as she felt something amongst the pun forces. "Nnh… my _pun-ny_ senses are tingling…" She repeated. "I think somebody is making fun of my awesome puns!"

Gazing at her from a few meters away, a certain girl with a black bow could only groan, _"Of all people, why her…?"_

* * *

Natsu whooped into the air as he flew over the forest. Once finding himself being lowered due to gravity, the pinkette grinned before grabbing onto his Crimson Lotus, an ordinary sword with what appeared to be a large muzzle in the middle. It is soon revealed that the blade is actually a pair, as it split in half and, while still attached to hilt, pivoted to where the blades were now horizontally perpendicular to each other. Almost immediately, flames burst from the muzzle and Natsu slowed his descent.

Once landing, the boy shut off his weapon, reattached his blades together, and sheathed it.

"Woo, that was fun!"

Almost immediately, the bush behind him began to rustle. Once again reaching for his weapon, Natsu aimed Crimson Lotus at the bush, the Burn Dust within it glowing bright red and the heat escaping from the muzzle releasing hot air. Before he fired, however, a growl came from his left, as another bush rustled. Still aiming his weapon at the first bush, Natsu immediately raised his left hand, allowing it to grow a bright orange-red before it burst into flames.

His eyes narrowed, the rustling within the two separated bushes increased before suddenly, two figures exited the plants.

One was a petite girl, with straw blonde hair and twin tails on both sides of her head. She wore clothing that akin to a standard female school uniform. She had green eyes and pale skin. In her hands is what appears to be a long-barreled pistol chained to a small grass scythe.

 _"A kusarigama?"_ Natsu thought with awe, looking to the other figure who appeared.

The other was a tall wolf-like Grimm. It had white bone spikes covering its shoulders, forearms and back. Its signature Grimm mask covered its face and its eyes glowed in a sickly amber gleam.

Maka Albarn blinked, staring at what she deduced to be a flamethrower sword that looked ready to blast her face into burning oblivion. She looked over it to the pink-haired boy in front of her, before following his left arm and her gaze landed on the Beowolf staring at them both. Natsu also stared at Maka before turning back to the Beowolf.

There was silence.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Pyrrha shot her javelin into the air and straight into the blonde kid's – Joan, Ichigo thinks was his name – hoodie and into the tree. Hearing the girl apologize, he thought to himself, _"Perfect aim as always…"_

With his Aura, Ichigo simply stepped off of the air and landed on his feet. Satisfied after finding what he assumed to be the temple the Headmaster was talking about, the orange head dropped himself and landed onto a tree. Immediately after, he stumbled after a large explosion happened nearby.

"What the hell!?"

Jumping off the tree branch and onto the more stable earth, Ichigo lifted his left hand to grab ahold of his shorter weapon. Once grasping Hollow, the swordsman unsheathed it and looked around for any potential enemies. Once finding none, he immediately began to rush over to where he last saw the temple possibly containing the relics. Despite understanding what the Headmaster had said, Ichigo believed that attacking any Grimm that crosses his way was simply optional. As such, the boy simply passed by a confused Beowolf. Unaware, another figure dropped in behind Grimm, killing it before following the orange headed swordsman.

* * *

Negi and Stella both walked through the forest and shrubbery. Moving the bush and leaves out of their way, Negi turned to Stella, "So what's your name?"

Stella turned and looked at him, "…"

Negi blinked, figuring that she was a shy person. "Umm… D-do you have any hobbies?"

"…"

"A-any weapon?"

"…"

Negi sweat dropped. Despite being the genius he was back home, he was terrible with reading faces. Then again, he wasn't known to be a face reader or some kind of telepathist or perception reader. He just wanted to be a Hunter to find his missing father and mother – he _refused_ to believe that they are dead – and with the help of his best friends and cousin, he made it this far.

Stella continued to stare at Negi, forcing the boy to shy back in nervousness and awkwardness.

"Stella."

Negi blinked. "O-oh, i-is that your name?"

Stella nodded, looking back at the sky. A large question mark appeared next to Negi's head.

 _"What a quiet girl…"_ Negi pondered. If she hadn't answered that time, the spectacle wearing boy would've assumed that the girl was a mute.

"I'm Negi," He introduced himself. Getting a simple nod from his companion, the one-sided conversation soon turned into an awkward silence. Biting his lips, Negi pondered what to do before looking around the forest.

"… So, nice day we're having… right?"

Silence.

 _"This is going to be a long day…"_ Negi sighed.

* * *

Ren sighed, dusting himself as he stood atop of the King Taijitu he just killed. Looking around, he spotted his weapons on the ground. Smiling, he was just about to jump onto the ground and grab them when he heard a rather… familiar… distinctive call.

"Ka-kaaaaww! Ka-kaaaaww!"

Looking up, Ren swatted the leaves falling on his face away before he was greeted with a familiar face. He smiled.

"Hey Nora," He greeted, gazing at his best friend hanging upside down. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

"Boop," Was all his friend gave, touching his nose with her index finger.

* * *

Ichigo continued to rush through the forest. Every so often, he would looked behind himself.

 _"Guess I wasn't imagine it. Someone_ is _following me. Well, might as well give it a welcome."_

Sliding to a stop, the orange head spun and turned to where he last ran. His left hand reached over for Hollow, gripping it while waiting. Seconds passed, and suddenly, a pair of dark figures arrived.

" **Lunar Flash**!" Ichigo roared, swiping his shorter weapon and unleashing a small, almost crescent-like, arrow energy wave. Within seconds, the first figure was killed, roaring as it disappeared, showing that it was a Beowolf. The second figure, however, jump and roared at Ichigo.

Ichigo gripped his sword, determined to get the second Grimm when suddenly, its head was cut off. His eyes wide, Ichigo kept his grip on his sword tight as the perpetrator revealed himself.

"Whoo, that was close!" The blonde said, swiping his sword of its imaginary blood and grime before sheathing it. His smile almost brightening, the blonde gazed at Ichigo.

"Sup! Name's Naruto! Howzit goin', mister… scowly… orange head guy!"

"… It's Ichigo."

"Ichigo… like the strawb-…" Naruto stopped once a blade reached his neck. Ichigo's scowl deepened to the point one could mistake it for a face of disgust.

"Don't _ever_ call me that," Ichigo growled.

"G-gotcha…" Naruto gulped.

Sheathing his weapon, Ichigo sighed, "So I guess we're partners then."

Almost immediately, Naruto grinned, "Yup! You know where to go?"

"That way," Ichigo pointed to his right. Naruto looked at the direction and nodded. Folding his arms behind his head, Naruto began walking with Ichigo.

"Sooooo… what'cha wanna do 'til we get there?"

Ichigo shrugged, "How're your fighting skills?"

Naruto grinned, reaching over to pat his sword, "I'd say I'm pretty good with swords!"

"That right?"

"Yup!"

"No other functions?"

"Nah, just your regular everyday sword," Naruto admitted, before smirking mischievously, "But I do have a secret weapon if I need to."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "If you say so."

Now walking backwards, Naruto grinned, "So, didn't really take you to be the front face on the soda cans."

Ichigo blushed, "That was a mistake, and don't you _ever_ mention that to anyone!"

"Aww, come on, man! Just sayin'! I like the sodas and all, but I don't think guys would like to have some frowny guy pictured on the cans," Naruto said, not even thinking off the big fan group Ichigo has all over Remnant. Let it be known that while she roots for Pyrrha, Weiss is actually one of the double digit members of the fan group; just behind an orange head with pinned hair, who sneezed before looking around, deducing that some aliens have finally arrived to kidnap her for her awesome (translate: awful) cooking.

"Anyway, I think we'll make great partners, what'd ya think?" Naruto asked.

Ichiog smiled a bit, having read underneath Naruto's question. They were both swordsmen, so it would be easy to create coordinate attack when need be. Plus, Ichigo was confident that his skills is just as good as what Naruto claims to be. Maybe even better, he allowed himself to gloat. "Sure. Why not."

* * *

A/N: **_SPOIL RANT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SPOIL RANT!_**

So... that RWBY Chapter, huh?

Volume 3 sure did turn dark pretty fast... I don't even wanna know what's going on in Terry or Miles' minds when they think of stuff for the next chapter and shit.

Damn, what can I say? I- I'm just, I'm just speechless, really.

Penny's in pieces, literally.

Cinder now has all the Autumn Maiden powers.

You had one job, Jaune. ONE! JOB!

Ruby-Neo fight was pretty awesome.

Roman's (apparent) death was _sooooooo_ anti-climatic! Like seriously! WHAT THE FUCK!? That's like the only thing I see that was stupid and freaking useless!

A friend of mine actually gave some interesting points about the whole Tauradonna pairing (AdamxBlake). She said that Adam might've been an abusive lover. I can see why. Blake mentioned that he [Adam] changed into a different man after the White Fang turned dark. Heck, since Volume 1, Blake was so secretive and mysterious and then by Volume 3, Blake's warmed up with her team and friends!

Why would someone who's actually friendly, start out as a cold, secretive person?

Simple. Blake's had trust issues since she left the White Fang. She can work with them, but never befriend until she knows for _sure_ that they can be trusted.

... I feel like punching Adam now.

HE MOTHERFUCKING CUT YANG'S ARM OFF! THE FUCKER!

Anyone else see the Star Wars reference? Robot clone army betrays the good guys, one of main characters gets his/her arm chopped off, temple/academy in flames, freaking Adam as a RED SWORD!

Star Wars Reference anyone!?

AND THAT MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON GRIMM!

GAAAAH, THE HYPE!


	14. V1 A2: GRIMM ON THE PROWL

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Fourteen: GRIMM ON THE PROWL

* * *

"Think this is it?"

Blake blinked, deadpanning at Yang for asking a stupid question. The blonde in question simply raised her hands in surrender, smiling as she knew what she did.

"Yes, I _do_ think this is it."

"Just a question."

"Whatever," Blake rolled her eyes. Yang watched as her partner walked down the hill and into the clearing that lead to the Temple. The pun loving girl sighed, following after the raven head.

"It's all sunshine and rainbows with you, huh?"

"Chess pieces."

"What?"

Blake pointed at the totem that settled within the Temple in a circular fashion. "I said, chess pieces. They might be the Relics that Professor Ozpin mentioned."

"Huh, that's cool."

Yang looked around, trying to see which one looked appealing to her. Her eyes landed on a horse-looking piece. Picking it up, she gestured at her partner, "How 'bout a cute little pony?"

"Sure."

Blake then watched with slight astonishment as Yang placed her piece into her top, allowing it to disappear within her breasts. The lilac-eyed girl smiled at Blake.

"Well, that was easy!" She said.

"Um, y-yeah. It's not like it was that hard to find…" Blake stammered, hiding her lightly colored blush by grabbing onto a similar colored Knight piece.

* * *

"I… don't think this is it…"

Tsuna grew nervous every second as Luffy climbed up the large tree. On one of its many braches was a large beehive-like structure with black flies around it. Luffy simply grinned as he broke a branch and began to poke it.

"Nah, it has to be!" Luffy laughed, continuing to poke the structure. Each time he poked, cracks appeared on the wall. Tsuna went rigid, his Semblance activating automatically. Immediately, he activated his weapon and flew towards Luffy.

"Nyah-?" Luffy barely had time to figure out what happened as a large needle pierced the wall he was poking, stabbing the tree bark. Turns out, the flies weren't regular flies. They were immature bee-like Grimm that flew as surveillance for whatever resides within the structure.

"That was a close one…" Tsuna breathed out as Luffy's eyes turned to sparkles at his partner having the capability to fly.

"YOU CAN FLY!?" Luffy screamed in absolute ecstasy. "That's AWESOME! Now you _gotta_ be my friend!"

"S-sure…" Tsuna muttered, flying the both of them a good long way away from the structure. Whatever that place housed, Tsuna did _NOT_ want to know.

 _"Whatever it is, I would rather be elsewhere!"_ The brunette shivered.

* * *

"So what'dya think the relics are gonna be?" Naruto asked, walking backwards again. Ichigo shrugged in response.

"Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's gonna be small, easy to carry," The orange head replied.

"Really?"

"Otherwise, how would we carry it back to the cliffs?"

Naruto mulled over the thought. "Huh, good point. Then how long do you thin- oof!"

Ichigo watched in mild amusement as Naruto tripped over something furry. _"Shows him to not walk backwards…"_

"Darn it, what the heck did I trip… on…"

Naruto trailed off as he and Ichigo both followed the black furry… tail… and up to a somewhat large feline Grimm. They watched as it snored and laid on the ground. The two paled, especially so at the two large sharp teeth that length almost their own height.

"S-so… uh… A-a cat… a lion… a-a cheetah… uh, some kind of kitty Grimm…?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"What, like a puma?"

"Somethin' like that."

The two flinched and watched with paling faces as the Grimm suddenly growled in its sleep, moving about. It sniffed once, twice, three more times before it groaned and suddenly, amber colored eyes stared at Naruto and Ichigo.

"Hey, I got a plan."

"Whazzat?"

"Run."

"Good plan."

"I know."

The two glanced at each other before quickly spinning and running off. Almost immediately, the Grimm roared and leaped to its feet, rushing after the two.

* * *

Pyrrha gazed into the cavern that led into a dark tunnel. Uneased by ominous atmosphere, she gazed at her… rather incompetent… partner, trying to say it in the nicest way.

"Jaune, are you _sure_ the Relics are in here?"

"Yeah! Don't you watch movies?" The blonde asked, lighting a stick to transform it into a torch. Despite being incapable of combat, Pyrrha had to admit that Jaune was rather adept to living off of the wild when need be. Pyrrha simply nodded in answer, looking at the parietal art that surrounded the entrance.

"Well, while I understand your reasoning," Pyrrha began slowly, "But perhaps we should think over the situation a little more… carefully?"

Jaune nearly scoffed at the idea, rather convinced that his theory is correct.

"C'mon, Pyrrha. What's the worst that could happen?" Jaune asked, "It's not like there are some burning arrows that are gonna shoot at us and stab us to death, is it?"

Not one to fully believe in Murphy's Law, Pyrrha simply smiled and followed the blonde into the cave, ignoring the shivering feeling she had when Jaune mentioned the words "burning arrows".

* * *

Maka could only twitch an eye. She just couldn't believe it. Had her luck sucked this much before? She's been a good girl all her life, and this happens! All because of some idiot knucklehead decided to, of all things, search for a Grimm rather than the Relics! Uugh! Honestly! She blames it on her father, the damn fool.

"Oooh, it's a dragon Grimm, I just know it!" Natsu yelled excitingly, gazing at what obviously appeared to be a King Taijitu, sleeping.

 _"You have got to be kidding me…"_ Maka thought to herself.

"Umm… is he alright?"

Maka turned to see two people come from behind the bushes. One was a redhead wearing a tan cloak while the other was a blackette wearing a black jacket. Maka sighed, "To be honest, I think he's constipated."

"I, uh… I see."

"…"

The three flinched when the snake Grimm uncoiled itself, awoken by Natsu's screams of ecstasy and excitement. Appearing to be yawning, the King Tajitu smacked its lips before gazing down at the three nervous teenagers while one gazed upon at it with nothing but pure enthusiasm.

"A dragon!" Natsu cheered.

"No, no, I don't think that's a dragon…" Negi waved his hands in front of himself in a negative fashion.

"You idiot…" Maka couldn't help but palm her face.

"…" Stella continued to stare at the huge snake-like Grimm.

Snarling, the Grimm suddenly widened its neck, now appearing similar to a cobra.

"A _dragon_!" Natsu cheered once more.

"S-still not… a dragon…" Negi was now questioning himself.

"What in the…?" Maka questioned.

"…" Stella still stood silent.

Suddenly, wings appeared on the snake, giving it an even more intimidating look.

"A _DRAGON_!" Natsu was now screaming in pure excitement to finally have his dream of fighting a dragon come true.

"I, uh, um…" Negi paled.

"Wha-wha-wha…" Maka couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"… run…" Stella was the only one who offered a legit advice. Almost immediately, Negi grabbed onto Stella's hand and ran off, Maka opting to follow only to find Natsu grabbing his sword.

"Natsu!?"

"FIGHT ME- OW, the back of my head!"

"Maka Chop!" Maka roared, slapping the spine of her thick book on the back of Natsu's head. Grabbing onto the pink head's scarf, Maka proceeded to run back. The dragon… snake… Grimm roared before it took flight, following after the four teenagers.

* * *

Nora skipped within the wildlife, beckoning her friend to hurry up, "C'mon Ren!"

"Coming!" Ren played along. The two continued to walk before a craw and a high pitched scream caught their attention. Looking up, the colors red and white is seen on the back of the large Nevermore.

"Looks like someone's riding on the Nevermore…" Ren commented to himself in a whisper. No need to give Nora even more crazy and bizarre ideas-

"Oooh! Hey Ren, I wanna ride on a Grimm!"

Goddammit…

"And where would we find a Grimm?" Ren asked.

A growl now caught their attention. Turning, both Ren and Nora looked face-to-face at an Ursa. Ren twitched an eye, catching the twinkles in Nora's eyes. The Grimm roared in their faces, but the only response it got was a face palm from Ren and a maddening giddy look from Nora.

"Ren?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"I'mma catch this Grimm and I'mma gonna RIDE IT!"

"Yes, Nora."

The Ursa paused, taking a look at Nora who still had the glittering eyes while she reached for her weapon. It turned to an apologizing face on Ren who only took several steps back. Letting out a confused sound, the Ursa turned back to Nora who now held her hammer weapon, her face looking ready to pounce it. Now knowing the danger it was in, the Grimm let out a whimper before Nora charged at it.

The sound of a scared bear echoed through the forest as Ozpin and Glynda both looked up from their scrolls, wondering where the noise came from.

* * *

N/A:

Man, I am so HYPED for this week! Deadpool coming out on Valentine's. Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 release (Boruto and Sarada are so adorkable!) And finally, the RWBY Volume 3 Finale...

I'm still crying, to be honest. The feels.

Started off all happy go lucky with an awesome tournament as do a lot of combat Anime do often times. Then suddenly, things turn dark with some sort of destiny being questioned, character deaths, and a Grimm invasion all around.

DAMN YOU! WHY!? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYY!?

I have to hand it to Miles and Kerry, they got some fucked up shit going on.

On other news, Red VS Blue Season 14 is confirmed. Nothing more to report, since Miles only mentioned it a few times on his Twitter...

...

Next chapter will be a World of Remnant chapter, based on our adorkable little mafia boss, Tsuna!

Tune in next time!

Ciaossu!


	15. World of Remnant - Character:Tsunayoshi

NITL

Volume One

World of Remnant

Chapter Fifteen: Character – Tsunayoshi

* * *

(Background)

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short, is a young man of the age of 17. He stands at the height of 5 feet and 9 inches – which is approximately 175.3 cm high. With wild brown hair and eyes, Tsuna is a lean boy with an extremely heavy burden on his shoulders.

Born under the prestigious family of the Vongola Industries, a Dust and weaponry company that rivals the Schnee Dust Company, Tsuna was expected of many things at a young age. This results to his slight lack of confidence. Added with his lonesome childhood for being depicted as the "boy who can get everything he wanted", Tsuna was in danger of growing up to be a cowardly and weak individual.

This however, changed, when Tsuna's father met up with two other men as a means of celebration for a reunion. Having been brought along, Tsuna was met with his father's friend's daughter, Yang Xiao Long. As many would have guess, with Tsuna's meek nature and Yang's outgoing nature, the two clicked and quickly became friends.

One day, at the age of 10, Yang suddenly forced Tsuna along to an unknown adventure. With her half-sister, Ruby Rose, tucked away asleep in a red wagon, the three ventured through the woods and into the clearing where an old house stood. However, the adventure soon turned into a misadventure, as the group was suddenly ambushed by a pack of Beowolves. Sensing danger, Tsuna was the first to react as he pushed Yang and Ruby to the side to protect them. It was here that the boy activated his _**Semblance**_ , seemingly able to see just where the monster was about the attack. With continuous use of his _**Semblance**_ , however, Tsuna was soon tired out and injured at the shoulder, bearing a scar he still holds today.

The day was saved when Qrow Branwen and Reborn entered the fray and slew the remaining Grimm.

The day after, Yang suddenly grew to be protective over Tsuna, vowing to never let him out of her sight.

Years have passed, and Yang began to attend Signal Academy while Tsuna was privately trained by Reborn, his family's most skilled Hunter, along with several others. Trained in martial arts and a vast selection of weaponry, Tsuna was finally allowed to attend Signal once he turned 14. Despite arriving at the Pre-Hunter school late, Tsuna quickly rose up in ranks. Despite not making it to the top, as the boy wanted to appear humble, Tsuna was still flattered over his fighting techniques as well as ability to create nearly any kind of weapon. His unique skill of being able to create a large contraption and then further compacting said contraption into a smaller form made the headlines for nearly a year.

Despite his earned small fame, the boy continued to be humble and treasured his bonds with his friends heavily.

A year before Tsuna was accepted to Beacon, a rather cataclysmic tragedy happened. Tsuna's father struck a deal with his age long friend, the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and Tsuna was forced to partake in a ritual with a member of the Schnee Dust Company that would uphold the future of both organizations. Distraught and desperate, Tsuna, along with his fellow victim, furthered said deal in saying that if they [Tsuna and his fellow victim] were to find something that would negate the deal, than the contract would be canceled.

The pact made and accepted, Tsuna would then spend nearly half of his remaining year constructing many machinery and contraptions that would help him fight against the forces of the Grimm. Developing his fighting abilities, Tsuna would soon pass the preliminary exam to Beacon and be accepted a week later.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months and finally, the day has come for Tsuna to embark in his next step to becoming what he sought to become: someone who protects.

* * *

(Appearance)

While being a 17 year old boy, Tsuna is fairly short for his age group. Having a childish, yet mature face, only added to his naïve-look.

However, looks can be deceiving, as Tsuna is, in fact, the next heir to the Vongola Industries. Founded by his grandfather, and now headed by his father, Tsuna is in line to inherit the prestigious weapons company that rivals the Schnee Dust Company.

Aside from his heir status, Tsuna is a humble young man. Despite having the money to buy himself the best armory and weaponry, the brunette settled with a simple combat look. Garbed in an orange collared shirt with sleeves rolled up and a white shirt underneath, Tsuna also wears his weapon in its inactive form, a simple black glove with red metallic wrists and a framed blue gem settled on the back of the glove.

He wears tanned cargo pants, held up by a belt with a red buckle etched with an "x" mark, and white motocross boots. Attached to his pants is a chain with seven empty clips within it. Inside the side pockets of his pants, Tsuna keeps vials of Dust within, ready to be used to replace the Dust on his weapon.

Underneath his garment, Tsuna wears a chain necklace, to which a ring with his family's crest etched onto it. Despite Yang's teasing, Tsuna assures that the ring does hold significant meaning. Tsuna also wears red headphones to use as a communications device as well as a supporting device for his weapon.

* * *

(Weapon)

The Multi-Action Dust Gauntlets, named "Leo Breaker".

"Leo Breaker" is a specialized gauntlet created by Tsuna at Signal Academy. By inputting the technology of Dust together with weapons, Tsuna was able to create a gauntlet that allowed him to manipulate Dusts for offensive and defensive purposes. By combining that with his headphones and contacts – both which were theorized by Tsuna and manufactured by his friend – Tsuna was able to further enhance his weapon.

Inactive, "Leo Breaker" gives the appearance of an ordinary white glove with red metallic wrists and fingers. On the back of the glove is his family crest encompassed by a blue energy Dust gem that is enclosed by a red metallic frame.

One activated, the metal wrists expands and enlarges before ejecting plates that continued on until Tsuna's elbow. From there, the plates connects and encircles around Tsuna's forearm while two narrow boosters extended from within the wrist. The boosters continue before it covers the forearm and forms arm thrusters. A collection of Dust vials then ejecting itself from within the thrusters, encircling the forearm. In the meantime, the Dust plate on the glove begins to spin before ejecting plates that begins to over the entirety of the palm and backhand. The Dust plate slows to a stop, revealing that it now changed to a modified Vongola Crest with an "X" symbol covering it.

The weapon functions by Tsuna using the default Burn Dust, which is located in the family crest, as offensive attacks. Using Burn Dust, Tsuna is able to perform fire attacks and is even able to fly at high speed.

By speaking a sentence code, Tsuna is able to change his weapon's function. The Dust vials on the forearms suddenly spin before it stops just below the thrusters, a thin screen alongside the thruster flashing a particular color to indicate the Dust element being used. Once a Dust is chosen, Tsuna is then able to use the Dust as different offensive or defensive techniques.

* * *

(Semblance)

 _ **Sky**_

Tsuna's _**Semblance**_ , dubbed as _**Sky**_ , is an instinctual _**Semblance**_. It allows Tsuna to have a sort of "sixth sense", as many would call it. Reborn has commented many times that _**Sky**_ can be described as "the power that could see through all". By giving extraordinary perception, Tsuna is able to see muscle tension, breathing, minimal movement and even accurate predictability, especially during battle. Yang described it as if Tsuna is "seeing the future".

While it is nothing but predictability, it has helped Tsuna many times before his acceptance to Beacon Academy. By reading the body – how the muscle moves, the breathing, perception, etc – as well as the person's face – such as eye movement, nose and mouth breathing, blood pressure – Tsuna is able to read their next movement, and thus, able to form a counterattack within milli-seconds.

Despite this useful _**Semblance**_ , Tsuna has hinted several times that there is more to _**Sky**_ than there is to its book cover.

* * *

(Trivia)

Symbol: a circle with a bold "x" over it with a clam within it

During their weekly spars at Signal, Yang noticed that Tsuna always fought with his brows furrowed and with his fists swung as if in prayer.

Unlike Yang, who wears her temper up her sleeves, Tsuna hides his temper, allowing it to simmer before beginning to boil it when he seems something absolutely unforgivable.

Because of the line long line of companionship between the Vongola Industries and the Schnee Dust Company, there has been a deal made to ensure closer ties. What it is, Tsuna has kept a secret from Yang for so long, eager to finish his end of the deal.

* * *

(If _NITL_ was an _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ video game)

 _ **Ultimate Technique: X BURNER**_

"Hah!" Tsuna roared, his right gauntlet bursting in Dust fire. The forearm booster refitting itself onto the back of his hand, it propelled itself, sending the target flying once on contact.

Once the target flew, Tsuna immediately crossed his arms, ordering, "Operation X!"

 _"Roger Boss,"_ A robotic voice called out within Tsuna's headphones. _"X-BURNER Shooting Guide System Activated."_

Right after, Tsuna blasted out lightly orange color flames from behind him. Using his right gauntlet, its emblem glowed in a bright orange color. Within his specially made contacts, he was able to see how much Burn Dust he was using in order to steady himself. Immediately, Tsuna began to direct the Dust within his left gauntlet, using his Aura, and began collecting it into a single point.

 _"Right Sensor – Burn Dust – Now Stable Within 45,000 lbs. (approximately 200 kN) Of Force,"_ The program within Tsuna's headphones spoke.  "Now Directing Left Sensor – Burn Dust."

The gauge within his contacts began to count up. In the meantime, a target sensor within Tsuna's contacts locked onto the target. "Target Locked. Right Sensor – Burn Dust – Still Rising. 52,000 lbs. 54,000 lbs. 56,000 lbs."

Now pointing his outstretched left arm to the target, Tsuna continued to build up power into his left gauntlet.

 _"Left Sensor – Burn Dust – Rising To… 56,000 lbs. Line Matched."_ The program declared, the gauge now matching each other symmetrically, forming an "X". _"Ready To Launch."_

" _ **X BURNER**_ …"

And with a roar, a brilliant flash of orange flame-energy burst from Tsuna's gauntlets. The flames continued to roar as it burned towards the target. And in a flash, the flames engulfed the target, resulting in a large orange combustion. As the light from the explosion settled, Tsuna continued to float, using his gauntlets to keep himself up. His orange eyes flashing, the boy declared,

"Don't _ever_ touch my friends."

* * *

A/N:

So, I just wanna say...

Pyrrha is DEAD! In the canon RWBY, I mean. She ain't coming back. Jen Brown (Pyrrha VA) said so herself, the redheaded Amazonian is NOT coming back. Hell, she KNEW that once she takes up the role of Pyrrha, that the girl was gonna die. So stop ASKING RoosterTeeth to bring her back!

Monty HIMSELF planned this!

Don't EVER trash other people's works.

You wanna alter it? Then do it with actions. Don't whine about it and take it out on something else (like starting a fucking petition to bring Pyrrha back, the fuck is that about!?)

To go with my words, what will happen in Volume 3 for this FanFic WILL be different. I will not be going in any specifics, but the point here is that just because you don't like how it works out doesn't mean that you should sulk and yell and scream at the makers to change that part of THEIR story. If you don't like it, draw something or write about it. You don't have to go to the main story line and ask it to change all of a sudden.

The milk is already spilled, don't ask it to go back in the cup and spill itself all over again.

Rant is done, so back onto the FanFic.

We now had a look at Tsuna's past and stuff, and everything he's done up to this point. What's gonna happen next!? We're gonna find out on the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Next Chapter is continuing off with the Initiation. Let's take a deeper look on how the guys and gals will handle all those Grimms, eh?

Next World of Remnant is gonna be our favorite pirate, Luffy! I haven't made his entire background yet, but I'm on the way there.

Keep on reading, folks!


	16. V1 A2: TRY HARD or DIE HARD

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Sixteen: TRY HARD or DIE HARD

* * *

"Did you hear that!? Some girl's in trouble!" Yang asked, her arms cocking to activate her weapon. Blake simply looked around, her ribbon twitching every now and then.

"I don't think so…" Blake commented, having heard something else. The sound she heard was rather different than what Yang heard. In fact, it sounded like…

* * *

"RUN!" Naruto screamed, rushing through the forest with Ichigo sprinting besides him. The two ducked and jumped over twigs and branches, moving their legs as fast as they could as the feline Grimm chased after them.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, WHY does there _have_ to be a large freaking Grimm behind us!?" Naruto wailed in fear of being eaten alive.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't tripped on its tail, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ichigo yelled.

"HEY, let's not throw any blames around here!" Naruto shot back.

The two ran and ran until the trees diminished and a clearing is seen. At the end of the clearing, however, was a deep gorge with the other side of the forest on the other side. Naruto gazed at the gorge, thinking for a moment before he turned to Ichigo.

"Hey, I think we can make this jump!"

Ichigo glared at him, appalled, "ARE YOU _INSANE_!?"

"…" Naruto bit his lips. "Yeah, you're right, forget it!"

As one, the two split right where the gorge began, doing a deep turn that caused a large cloud of dust and dirt. Not knowing or seeing the gorge, the Grimm continued on, eager to eat both of the humans that dared to disturb its catnap. Mostly the blonde one, he smelled better.

The Grimm growled, the dust getting into its eyes as it continued to run. Suddenly, it felt weightless. Screeching to a halt, the feline looked around, the dust starting to settle in. Looking down, the Grimm could only let out a small panicked meow before staring back at the ground it was once on. Gravity took hold and the Grimm was suddenly sent falling down into the bottom of the gorge.

Panting and wheezing, Naruto grinned as glared at the cat Grimm. "HAH! Take, take that, you feline bastard! Shows you to –haa– to ambush us!"

"Let's –wheeze– never do that again…!" Ichigo panted.

"Ag-agreed!"

* * *

"PLEASE! Please, oh please, oh please, oh _please_ be a part of my friends!"

Tsuna groaned as Luffy continued to beg and beg for his permission to become a part of his "future group of hunters that go around the world hunting for treasures and killing Grimm" group. The two continued to walk for what seemed like hours, swatting branches away from their faces and watching for any Grimm.

Sooner or later, they finally reached a clearing within the forest. Tsuna sighed, seeing the temple he had seen earlier at the edge of the clearing.

 _"Finally,"_ He thought to himself. Seeing a familiar shade of yellow hair, Tsuna immediately smiled. At least there's one thing happening today that brightened his day. No pun intended.

"Yang!"

"Tsuna!" Yang greeted with a happy grin.

"I take it you know each other," Blake rhetorically asked.

"Yep!" Yang grinned, "We're totally the best friends and, dare I say it, un- _shell_ -prable!"

Tsuna immediately palms his face while Blake held a confused face. Trying to figure out what the blonde girl meant, Blake simply stated, "What?"

"Don't bother," Tsuna answered, "Some stuff are best not answered…"

"Alright…" Blake slowly replied, not sure how to take the whole situation. Luffy simply stood at the side, his head flushed red in concentration while steam threatened to leave his ears.

"Anyway, did you hear that scream earlier, Chestnut?"

"Scream?" Tsuna wondered, remembering a pair of familiar screams earlier, "You mean Ruby and Weiss?"

Yang blinked, "Ruby and who?"

* * *

"RUUUBYYYYY!"

Ruby blinked, the force of the wind against her eyes preventing her from seeing clearly. "WHAT!?"

"I'm _telling_ you that THIS is a TOTALLY and COMPLETELY _INSANE_ IDEA!"

"Wha- Oh come on, Weiss! Stop worrying!" Ruby replied back to her white-colored partner. "Everything'll be JUST fine!"

"Worry!? _Worry_!? _WORRY_!?" Weiss screamed back, "I am _SO_ beyond WORRYING!"

Ruby pursed her lips. "In a good way!?"

"In a _BAD_ way! In a _VERY_ _BAD WAY_!"

"If it's so bad, then why don't we just jump!?"

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_!?" The heiress couldn't help but scream. When silence answered, she cracked open her eyes to only see the black feathers of the Nevermore she was on. Quickly looking down – her very small fear of heights not playing a part on this – Weiss saw a falling black and red figure in the sky below her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RED BI-

* * *

"Well, that was fun…" Negi rhetorically commented, using his javelin as a means to levitate over the forest. Behind him, his partner and two others flew alongside each other. Stella's right eye was burning in blue fire while Natsu was using his sword as a pseudo-jet pack and Maka used her scythe – which Negi found out was the combined form of her kusarigama – as her own method of levitation.

"I know right!? We should totally do that again!" Natsu cheered with his arms raised up high. Almost immediately, two members of the little groupie shouted,

"NO!"

"Pooh, you guys are no fun…" Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Natsu, I swear if you go looking for more Grimm, I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Maka yelled at her partner. Natsu shivered for a moment, remembering a particular long lost memory, before shaking his head and continuing to fly with his associates.

"Scream…" Stella whispered.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to the quiet girl, seeing her look at something far off to the distance. Turning around to see where Stella was looking at, the group faintly heard a scream coming from the same direction. Looking closely, they could see white over black with blonde hair over it flying over to their direction. Squinting, Natsu could make out what looked like a sword, but with the wind and how fast the blonde was flying, it was rather difficult for him to clearly see.

"Is that-…?"

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH!"

"OOMPH!"

Natsu, Maka and Stella all stared as the blonde flew right into Negi, knocking him off his weapon and into the sky alongside with the blonde. There was a pause as the weapon, with no wielder to keep it active, dropped to the forest below.

"Umm…?" Maka didn't have any words to say as Natsu watched Negi disappear with the flying boy.

"Was that Joan?" Natsu asked himself in repeat. Maka simply stared back at her partner, wandering in her memories to see if she ever met someone named "Joan" yet.

* * *

"You hear somethin'?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo blinked, trying to hear what Naruto heard. Hearing nothing, the orange head shrugged, "I don't hear anything."

"You sure?" Naruto asked. Seeing a shrug being given as an answer, Naruto simply scrunched his face. "Hmmnn, I'm pretty sure I hear somebody screaming…"

Naruto looked up whereas Ichigo deadpanned. "What'd you mean you're 'pretty sure'…? That just means that it might or might not have been a scream. Hey, you listening to me?"

"Yeah… sure, uhh… hold that thought, Strawberry…"

"What'd you call me-!?"

Ichigo covered his eyes when Naruto suddenly vanished in a golden flash. Twitching an eye at the empty spot where his partner used to be, the orange head growled. "Why that yellow little fuc-"

* * *

"Seriously Tsuna! What did you mean by Ruby and that Weiss chick screaming?" Yang asked for the fourth time. While she was asking her question, Tsuna and Blake were both looking up into the sky. Luffy was too, but for a totally different reason.

"Ooh! A birdy!"

Tsuna gulped, his throat almost dried after not drinking something to parch his throat for so long. "W-well, uhh…"

"What?" Yang asked, turning form Tsuna to Blake after the black headed girl pats her. Looking at her partner, Yang looks as Blake points up.

"hhhhheeeeaAAAAADS UUUUUPPP!?"

"Ru-!?"

Yang blinked when her sister apparently fell from the sky before disappearing from a flash of yellow. "What in the-!?"

Ruby creaked her eye open to see a familiar face holding her as they flew through the sky. Sort of.

"Hey Ruby! How's it hangin'?"

The redhead deadpanned. "That was terrible, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Was it?"

"Yes. Yes it was. And you should feel terrible for saying that."

"Oh, my bad."

Ruby looked around, "By the way, how are we…?"

She trailed off when she noticed the clouds moving up in high speed. Gazing up, the girl watched as the clouds began to grow smaller, if that little wording pattern was even correct. Ruby looked down only to see the ground now growing larger within each passing seconds.

"We're falling, aren't we?"

"Well, you were falling so I just sorta, y'know, jumped and caught ya…" Naruto offered with no clear evidence of wanting to stop them from falling into their impending doom. Ruby sighed with tears in her eyes.

"And I wanted to become a great Huntre- OOFH!"

"OWWWW!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ruby was interrupted as two more figures crashed into both her and Naruto, enacting a surprised yelp of shock and pain. The pain was short and sweet, but it was the only stimulating emotion the two Hunters-to-be had before they crashed violently into a tree and all went black.

* * *

A/N:

So I just noticed that in the Prologue, Yang had (or will have) her right arm bisected. I dunno about you guys, but I was a bit weirded out.

Anyway, let's get back on track! Some of you guys seem to be worried over the many character's I've added into the story. Well, to be honest, I only added them to fill in the blanks of the black silhouetted characters we often see in Volume 1 of the RWBY canon. But after a while, I began to make backstories for them, and soon enough, I now have big plans for each and every one of them (almost), especially a certain Dragonslayer counterpart.

Either way, I got big big BIG plans for this story, and I can't wait to show it to you guys!

HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE


	17. V1 A2: And the Pieces Fall into Place

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Seventeen: And the Pieces Fall into Place

* * *

All was silent as the group of four teenagers stared at the area where Ruby used to be falling from. Yang had her mouth hanging in surprise while Tsuna turned to where the other group of four landed onto a tree not too far from where they were. Blake was simply staring at the Nevermore flying over them whereas Luffy was sucking his lips in to make a face of surprise and weirded out.

"Ah… ah, ahhh…" Yang had difficult trying to speak while Tsuna shielded his eyes from the sun, trying to see just where exactly the four teenagers landed.

"That was your sister, right?" Blake asked out of the blue, still staring at the large Nevermore that flew pass them again.

Before the blonde girl could answer, an explosion was heard. Looking to the other side of the clearing, the four bore witness to an Ursa roaring as it stumbled and tripped over its own feet. Another explosion was heard and the Ursa fell, the signs of it dying clearly showing by its disintegrating body. From behind, a pink-themed orange head landed from behind the bear-like Grimm.

"Aww…" She muttered, "It's broken…"

"Did… that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

"I, uhh…"

"naaaatsuuu, you asSHOOOOOLE!"

The four now blinked, looking to another direction to see a familiar pinkette flying at high speed towards their direction. Behind him were two girls, both being latched onto by grabbing onto the back of their collars or hoodie, as the pink head dragged them along for the ride. The straw head was clearly the one screaming at the flying boy while the other was struggling against her hoodie, trying very hard not to suffocate.

The group landed with a large explosion of dirt. The sound of jets cooling down is heard as the pinkette stretched his arms into the sky. "Nnnnngh… woohoo! That was fun- DWAOW!? The back of my face!"

"Maka CHOP!" Maka screamed, slamming the spine of a rather thick hard covered book on Natsu.

"Did she just hit him with a book…?" Blake asked once more.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"What now…?" Yang almost whined as Tsuna looked at another side of the tree lines.

From within the forest, out came a young man garbed in black with orange hair. The boy panted as he slowed down from his rushing through the dense forest. Looking around, he growled, "Where the hell is that blonde bastard!? I'm gonna rip him a new one for ditching me back there!"

"Did something happen to him?" Blake asked.

Ichigo blinked when the trees behind him began to shake. Looking back, the orange head could only drop his mouth when a large Death Stinger emerged from the trees. In front of it ran his fellow Mistral champion, who was now panting and glistening in sweat. "WHAT THE-!?"

"Ichigo!?" Pyrrha called out as the orange head began to run ahead of her. Smiling, the redhead ran as fast as she could before she was running at the same pace as her old friend. "Nice weather we're having?"

"This isn't the time to be asking questions!" Ichigo roared.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail…?" Blake asked. The cat in hiding flinched when Yang suddenly went up in flames, her eyes as red as fire.

"UWAAAAAAHH! I don't get it! What the fuck's going on here!?" The blonde screamed. Yang huffed and puffed in anger as Tsuna could only give a comforting pat on the back.

"Yang?"

The girl turned around to see her sister walking up to her, with Naruto picking the leaves and twigs that she forgot to take out of her hair. Behind the two, Negi was offering to help Jaune untangle himself from the tree. The spectacles wearing boy yelped when Jaune freed his foot only to fall off and onto the boy helping him.

"Ruby!"

"NORA!" The pink-themed girl exclaimed between both Yang and Ruby. The two sisters yelped when their hug was rudely interrupted.

Naruto blinked when a thud was heard. Looking done, he was greeted with a panting and wheezing Ichigo and Pyrrha, both having had been knocked back by the large Death Stalker that slid across the soft earth. "Oh, hey Ichigo."

"I'm gonna –huff– kill you –gah– later…" Ichigo could only growl.

"Hey, we're all gathered around here now!" Yang suddenly called out sarcastically, "Now we can all die toget- Owie!"

The blonde yelped as he head was lightly chopped by Tsuna. "Be quiet Yang…" The brunette chastised.

"Aw come on, Tsuna, I was just havin' fun!"

Tsuna simply shook his head while Ruby looked around. Frowning, the girl pointed a finger on her chin, "Anyone seen Weiss?"

"Weiss… the white girl?" Naruto asked. Despite not being racist, the group around him couldn't help but call him out as such. The boy shrugged, not even thinking about why several people were looking at him like he was retarded. Their problem, not his.

"If you're asking about Weiss Schnee…" Ren began, having caught his breath, "Then you might want to look up."

As one, the group as a whole all looked up. Cawing, the Nevermore Grimm simply flew above them, doing a few barrel rolls here and there as well as a loop-d-loop. As the flying Grimm continued to fly, the group below faintly heard a scream: "How could you leave me!?"

"I said jump," Ruby shrugged.

"She's gonna fall…" Blake muttered.

"She'll be fine," Tsuna quipped in.

"She's falling," Ichigo mumbled.

Slapping his face at the fact that they were right, Tsuna immediately activated his weapon, the Dust inside burning and quickly acting like jet engines, allowing Tsuna to fly.

"Tsuna!?" Yang called while Naruto was looking at the Death Stalker that was creeping up to them.

* * *

Weiss screamed as she flew several hundred feet towards the ground. Whipping out her weapon, she pointed it to the ground, trying to focus and use her semblance. Her eyes wavering, the white haired girl couldn't help but let her fear of becoming pancakes on the ground overcome her, so she closed her eyes.

Almost immediately after, Weiss felt herself stop falling, and beginning to rise. Cracking open her eye, the girl gasped when seeing Tsuna slowing down their descent. "Ts-Tsuna!? Wh-what are _you_ doing here!?"

"Taking the initiation to become a Beacon student…" Tsuna deadpanned.

"B-b-bu-but, but, I- I thought you were going to attend Atlas!?"

"I was going to, but I changed my mind…" Tsuna answered, finally landing as he dropped Weiss down onto her feet. Almost immediately, he was smothered in breasts as Yang held him tight.

"Dammit, Tsuna, don't scare me like that!" The blonde yelled, shocking Weiss at her familiarity with the brunette. "I thought you were gonna become tuna fish for that Nevermore!"

"Goddammit, Yang…" Tsuna groaned at his name pun as Luffy cheered.

"Aha! I knew your name meant tuna fish!"

"It does not!"

"Anyway," Ichigo butted in, "We might wanna do something about these Grimms."

Everyone stopped bantering to look at the Death Stalker that now loomed above them. All of them held blank faces as the scorpion Grimm growled at them. A sudden battle scream distracted them from the Grimm, turning their heads to see a familiar scythe wielding girl charging at the Grimm.

"RUBY!?" Yang screamed in horror as the girl simply bounced off the Death Stalker.

"Oh no…" Tsuna groaned, quickly readying his weapon if need be. He and Yang immediately ran together to reach their friend and family respectively.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from above. Looking up, Tsuna immediately cursed, something he rarely did, as he activated his weapons, grabbed Yang, and dove away as sharp feathers dropped like rain and pierced the ground in front of them. From ahead of them, Ruby jerked and chocked as her beloved cloak was caught by one of the feathers.

"R-ruby! Get out of there!" Yang called out as Naruto began running through the forest of feathers. The girl in question tugged against her cloak.

"I'm, nngh, trying!" Ruby grunted. She slowly froze when the shadow of the Death Stalker loomed over her. It reared its tail back, ready to pierce through the young girl. Closing her eyes for the impending doom, the girl was blind to the blonde rushing towards her.

Running as fast as he could, Naruto was nearly hyperventilating for some reason as he reached out a hand towards the girl. Behind him, Yang also began to rush through the feathers. Her eyes widened when the tail of the Grimm moved to stab Ruby a new hole. Time seemed to slow for the blonde girl, as the scissor-like arms moved closer and closer to her younger sister. Her breathing hitched and her heart stopped when-

"You stupid little _childish girl_!"

Yang blinked, and Ruby disappeared in a flash of white. Slowing to a stop, Naruto watched as scorpion-like Grimm was suddenly encased in ice. Behind the Death Stalker, Weiss landed on one of her Glyphs. Dropping Ruby on her butt, the white haired girl took some satisfaction to see her partner cringe at her glare.

"Not only are you dimwitted, hyperactive, and naïve, you have the nerve to cause trouble for _me_!" The Schnee heiress scolded. "And don't even get me started on your fighting style and-…"

Yang, while hyperventilating, nearly crumbled at the pressure of nearly losing her relative. Turning to Tsuna – who finally caught up to her – to lean on him, the girl wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Aww, that was so _scary_ … Tsuna, please be my cuddle tuna for a while…?"

"Sure, Yang…" Tsuna breathed out.

* * *

A/N:

Not much going on except that the Initiation is coming to a close soon.

Most of you guys already figured out the teams. Then again, I was being pretty obvious about it.

Anyway, much going on my kinda-life as an Artist (kinda). See, I'm an Admin for a RWBY FanPage on Facebook, and I'm planning on doing some free commissions for the fans during Spring Break (which will be in two weeks). No, I will NOT be asking you guys for something to draw. That's exclusive only for those who are fans on the Facebook page I admin.

Either way, I got big plans on how to expand my RWBY fanboy life and step one is to get out some more fanarts onto Twitter, DeviantArt and Facebook.

See ya next chapter!


	18. V1 A2: Pick up the Piece

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Eighteen: Pick up the Piece

* * *

"Oooh, so this is the Relics we're supposed to find?" Naruto asked as he took a look at the black horse-like piece. Picking up a similar looking piece, Ichigo looked over it.

"Looks like it," The orange head murmurs as the rest of the group began to collect their own pieces.

"Pfffft, what'dya think? Hehe, a cute lil' pony," Naruto joked, dangling the piece in front of his face. Ichigo twitched an eye, wondering if it was too late to trade partners with someone else. Yang, on the other hand, bit her lip at her self-proclaimed "enemy of women" making the same joke she did. Tsuna could only roll his eyes at Yang's behavior towards her fellow blonde for something he didn't realize he did.

"Give it a rest, Yang," The brunette comforted, picking up his own Relic before tossing another one to Luffy.

"So now what?" Jaune asked, shakenly gazing at the frozen Death Stalker that was breaking out of its prison. Looking up, he shivered more as the Nevermore began to fly towards them again. "I don't want to be here with these things in the same place…"

"He's right," Negi said, grabbing a piece, "We don't really have to be here, technically."

"Exactly, the only objective we have is to pick up a Relic and return to the Emerald Cliffs," Weiss agreed.

"Run and live, I can live behind that!" Jaune said, picking up a piece.

"Then it's agreed," Ruby ended, having finished her endlessly long questions about Negi and Natsu's weapons before high-fiving Maka for having a scythe as well, "Let's go!"

As one, the teenagers all turned to one direction and began running. In the lead, Ruby dashed along, rose petals flying behind her as she jumped on a rock. Looking at her fellow contesters, the girl waved. Yang lingered behind for a bit, looking at her little sister as Blake noticed along with Tsuna.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked.

Tsuna could only shake his head, "It's probably just an overwhelming feeling of pride and content with Ruby."

"Heh, you know me so well, lil' Chestnut," Yang smiled, jogging to get her adrenaline back.

"Only because you always forced me to come with you on every silly little misadventures."

"Hey, they're not silly!" Yang retorted, "Those were character building and well within my rights as your Yang-wife to do such things!"

Blake blinked, a healthy flush beginning to develop. "Wait, your what?"

"Goddammit, Yang…" Tsuna groaned his blushing face into his hands.

* * *

Pants and huffs were heard as two boys were seen rushing out of the tree lines. One was a brunette wearing silver armor, while the other was a greenhead attempting to bring the punk-style Mohawk back into business.

"Th-think we lost them?" The Mohawk wearing boy wheezed.

"Hah, I think so…"

The two crumbled and fell on their knees and butts, panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh my Dust, that was terrifying!"

"You're telling me!" The brunette sighed, "Oh well, at least we're saf-…"

A roar was heard as suddenly, a large cat-like Grimm stumbled into the clearing. Ignoring the two boys, the Grimm sniffed before catching tow particular smells that it recognized. Immediately, the Grimm roared and raced into the tree lines, heading towards the south.

Left behind, the two boys could only stare with fear and astonishment. Underneath them, wet spots could be seen on the ground and their pants.

* * *

"You hear that?" Naruto asked.

"If I had a Lien for every time I heard that…" Ichigo grumbled as he jumped over a tree branch.

"You'd have exactly 15 Lien," Yang joked. Ichigo turned to glare at her while Tsuna shook his head. Naruto on the other hand, had the joke fly completely over his head as he replied,

"No, I mean seriously, does anyone else hear-…"

A roar interrupted Naruto and shook everyone to the core. Everyone but Naruto and Ichigo turned to look behind them while the two aforementioned boys paled. The two looked at each other.

"That wasn't…"

"Oh shit…"

Mechanically, like a robot, the two slowly turned their heads to look at the same directions as their groupie to find the trees beyond rustling with the sound of a tiger's roar. Naruto gulped while Ichigo took a step back. Some of the teens within the group raised a brow.

"What was-…" Jaune began before-…

A large Grmm cat suddenly emerged from the tree lines, interrupting Jaune as well as scaring the bejeezus out of him. Everyone tensed as the Grimm looked around at each of the group, discerning which one to prey on. It then noticed both Ichigo and Naruto, who were inching away from the group. It growled and somehow pointed at them with its paw before dragging it across its neck.

Immediately, everyone's attention was at the two partners, who flinched at the cat's behavior at them.

"Uhhh, mind explaining why this Grimm seem to hate you?" Maka asked.

Naruto began chuckling nervously as Ichigo answered, "W-we might've pissed it off before the whole meeting and gathering…"

"Of course…"

"Well…" Pyrrha began, "You did had a habit of making people angry at you…"

Ichigo frowned. "I don't have a habit like that."

The redhead simply smiled and giggled nervously, remembering the countless times during their mock training when Ichigo would always piss something off simply for snarky remarks or even for looking at him funny. Of course, as a young preteen, the orange head was quick to anger, but given his background, it was clear why he had such temper.

"Whoa… I wanna kill it!" Nora exclaimed as Ren palmed his face.

"I wonder if it tastes good…" Luffy licked his mouth.

"You can't eat Grimm!" Weiss took it upon herself to point it out. Seriously! Is everybody around her this dumb witted!? Aside for a selected few, of course, she's not _that_ rude.

"Ehehehehehehe…" Naruto mumbled, stepping back further as the feline Grimm stepped forward. He yelped when he stumbled over Tsuna's foot, who yowled at the sudden pain. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry-…!"

The moment of distraction by the blonde and brunette was all the Grimm needed to suddenly pounce at the group. Its aim, most particularly the two who dared to disturb its slumber.

Screaming like girls – which both Naruto and Tsuna would heavily deny later on – they turned and began running. Ichigo, once noticing the cat tensing up, was already running ahead of them. Laughing, Luffy decided to run with them.

Left behind in the dust, the remaining groups could only cough and wave the cloud of dirt away from their faces. Yang looked to where Tsuna once was. Sighing the girl shrugged at her associates.

"Well, that was a thing."

"I can only imagine what that blonde doofus did to anger an El Tigre," Weiss grumbled, not even paying attention to the fact that Ichigo probably did something as well. Blake was the one to notice the Schnee's favoritism but didn't offer a reproach.

Ruby blinked, "Hey, where'd Negi and Natsu and their partners go?"

The group of eight looked around, seeing none of their other four friends around the area. A howl was heard as the ground rumbled before the trees behind them was knocked back. From within, the once trapped Death Stalker screeched and roared at the eight teenagers.

"Aww man, RUN!" Jaune yelled, running ahead as the group began running once more. Behind them, the scorpion Grimm roared before giving chase.

* * *

A/N:

And the Initiation continues! The final Initiation chapter is the next chapter, as well as the next World of Remnant appearing on the 20th Chapter! This time about the lovable, meat loving Pirate, Luffy!

Also, sorry folks. This chapter was pretty short. I do promise, however, that the next chapter will be lengthy and filled with action! WOO!

That's all I have for now... Hmm, oh! And there's a couple of hidden foreshadows in this chapter! Huehuehuehuehuehue, even if you guys try to find them, you won't know what it is until it's been revealed! HAH!

That's what I like to do! Have some little Eater Eggs here and there and even some foreshadowing that portrays some major plot lines in every chapter!

Try to find them!


	19. V1 A2: GRIMM ON THE PROWL 2

NITL

Volume One

Arc Two: Initiation

Chapter Nineteen: GRIMM ON THE PROWL 2

* * *

{{Play _Breakdown_ by Yasuharu Takanashi}}

* * *

Rushing through the forest, four young boys jumped over roots and ducked under tree branches as they raced against time and against natural laws. Behind them, a large feline Grimm chased after them, hungry for human flesh. Soon, the four broke through the forest line only to find themselves in a clearing with a cliff in front of them.

"Aww come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled, "Another cliff!?"

"Damn, looks like we're gonna have to fight!" Ichigo announced, turning around and grabbing his weapons. Next to him, Luffy grinned, gripping two pistols.

"Now that idea, I can get behind, hehehehehehe!"

Naruto, meanwhile, looked down on the cliff, seeing what looked like a stone temple that was connecting the cliff he and the other were on and another cliff on the other side of the gorge together. Beyond the other cliff, was a forest that was quickly being mowed down by some large creature. Looking up, Naruto blinked when he noticed no clouds. Pursing his lips, the blonde turned to his comrades.

"Hey, can anyone fly?"

"Tuna can!" Luffy declared, pointing one of his guns at Tsuna.

"Don't point that thing at m- GURK!"

Tsuna was interrupted when Naruto suddenly grabbed him by the collar. Reaching over to grab his own collar, Tsuna choked as Naruto yelled over his shoulder,

"I got a plan! Cover us!" And the blonde immediately threw the brunette over his shoulders and into the gorge. Soon, Naruto jumped after him.

Ichigo simply watched with a gaping mouth as his partner left him once more with another Initiation taker. "That-… that fucker…"

"Well? What are we waitin' for!?" Luffy asked, posing his guns at the Grimm. Sighing, the orange head could only groan as he lifted his swords, grumbling to himself.

"Fine! Whatever! Once this is all over, I'm gonna punch you in the face, you blonde bastard!"

The two now ready to fight, they watched as the feline Grimm roared before racing towards them.

* * *

"For the record, I blame you for this, Natsu!"

Maka screamed as she and the rest of her group of four ran from the giant Grimm that slithered towards them.

"Me!? What the hell did I do!?"

" _You_ wanted to fight that Taijitu!" Maka retorted, " _You're_ the one who woke it up! _You_ should take responsibility!"

"Actually, the Grimm is known as an Ouroboros," Negi interjected, not bothered one bit when he was ignored and tossed aside.

"FINE!" Natsu growled, spinning to face the Grimm while grabbing onto his sword. Almost immediately, it burst into flames. "I'm all fired u- GAAAAAHH! The back of my spine!"

"Not alone," Stella murmured, elbowing Natsu right where his spine was. Negi paled a bit while Maka blinked blankly at the attack. Reaching up, the petite girl grabbed onto Natsu's scarf, choking him, and dragging him along behind her.

"GAH! You BITCH! GACK, lemme go! Can't – Gubufh – Breathe!"

"Payback is a bitch…" Was the only answer Stella offered as she continued to drag Natsu by the scarf, ignoring the cursing and threats from the pinkette. The two remainders of the group looked at each other before chasing after their respective partners.

A screech from behind them forced them to look back to find the dragon-like Grimm to suddenly take to the skies.

"Aaaand it flies, fantastic…" Negi sarcastically deadpanned. Looking around at the clearing that he and his comrades stumbled onto while being chased by the large Grimm. Looking up at the clear sky, the redhead nodded. Turning to Natsu, who was currently starting to turn blue, he yelled, "Natsu! Go distract it! I got a plan!"

Natsu blinked, having heard Negi give his order. Almost immediately, a grin replace his confused face. "Alright! I'm all fired up!"

And with those words, the boy freed himself from Stella's hand and sheathed his sword onto his back. Almost immediately after, the two blades on the sword split open and horizontally flipped so that they were straightened out evenly. The middle of the sword – which was a muzzle for those who didn't know – began to heat up and burst into flames.

"Happy happy AWAY!" The boy cheered, his sword becoming a glorified jet-pack. His comrades watched with dull eyes as Natsu yelled at the top of his voice, flying into the skies.

"Did he really just say 'happy happy'…?" Maka couldn't help but ask.

Negi shrugged while Stella shielded her eyes to see Natsu suddenly punch the Grimm with a flaming fist. Turning to the straw-blonde, Negi asked, "I suppose you can go help him?"

Maka nods, pushing a button on her kusarigama that turns on the mechanical parts that allows the chains to retract into the two-part weapons. Once connected, the girl twisted her weapon slightly, allowing it extend in length as well as letting the scythe part to expand into a two-sided scythe. Mounting her weapon, Maka turns to both Negi and Stella, "You got a plan then?"

The glasses wearing boy nodded, holding up his collapsible spear, "While you and Natsu distract the Grimm, Stella and I will somehow knock it down!"

Maka blinked, "Speaking of which, what's your weapon, Stel-…?"

Both Maka and Negi stopped and paused to see the girl in question reach into her jacket and take out an overly large barreled gun. Actually, is it even a gun? It looked more like a cannon.

 _"Where did she hide such a thing…?"_ Negi and Maka couldn't help but ask.

Slowly, Stella looked back at them. Seeing their confused faces, the girl was able to deduce just what was plaguing their minds. Tilting her head, the raven head asked her own question.

"Is it not obvious?"

"Of course not!" Maka retorted as Negi massaged his temples.

And with that said, Maka activated the Dust that was mounted in her weapon's bladed tip. Watching the girl fly away, Negi twirled his weapon before gripping it tightly, the tip facing the Grimm.

"Stella, help Maka and Natsu with the distraction, I'll knock it down with Jovis!"

"Ok," Was the girl's answer as she lifted her weapon. Locking on, Stella took aim and pressed her trigger. Within seconds, twenty bright blue rounds fired.

As the shots hit true, the Grimm roared as Natsu punched its face with a flaming fist. Rearing its head, the Grimm struck fast and aimed for the pink head that flew around it like an annoying fly. Dodging at the last second with his weapon, Natsu simply grinned and aimed to give it another burning knuckle sandwich when Maka flew up next to him.

"Natsu, let's bring it down!"

Raising a brow, Natsu watched as Maka twirled her weapon midair, allowing the two blades on both side to extend. Grinning at what the girl had in mind, Natsu simply reached over and grabbed his weapon. Gripping it with both hands, the boy allowed it to burst into flames.

"I'm all fired UP!"

And with two bladed weapons aimed, the Grimm found itself wingless. Watching his comrades cut down the mighty Grimm, Negi immediately activated his weapon. Lightning began to cover the spear as it levitated in the boy's hand. Holding it behind him, Negi watched with careful eyes, his Semblance working its course and immediately bringing a purple hue to his eyes.

Stella watched with surprised eyes, shocked to see Negi use a bastardized version of her Semblance, before the boy aimed and fired.

Natsu and Maka both covered their ears as what was similar to a noise of thunder resounded throughout the area. Immediately after, a lightning bolt pierced the Grimm between them.

"GAAAAAHH! My ears!" Natsu cried out as Maka tried to see just what pierced the Grimm.

 _"Isn't that… Negi's weapon?"_ Maka questioned as she stared at the lightning induced spear. Looking back at her comrades, Maka sees Negi, with his arm outstretched and hand facing the Grimm and his weapon. Clenching it, the javelin releases its stored lightning Dust and it bursts in a bright light.

Landing safety on the ground, Natsu and Maka bore witness as the Grimm was charred heavily by the lightning and electricity. As the light show ended, Negi's weapon floated back to him as he and his comrades watched as the Grimm above them disappeared in black smoke.

Regrouping up, Maka opened her mouth to ask, no demand just what that was when she was suddenly interrupted by a roar.

"What the hell was that!?" Maka asked, looking off at the cliffs in the distance.

"Whatever it is… I think its trouble…" Negi stated the obvious.

* * *

Activating his weapon to prevent himself from falling any further, Tsuna boosted himself to catch Naruto and flew the both of them up into the sky.

"Are you _crazy_!?" Tsuna couldn't help but scream at the blonde.

"Maybe, but not now!" Naruto retorted, "I got a plan, but you gotta get me high into the clouds!"

"Into the- And what are you planning to do from there!?"

"Just trust me!" Naruto yelled, watching his other two comrades carefully.

Back on the ground, Luffy was doing a great job using his hand cannons, both which were a revolver and an automatic pistol respectively. Despite this, however, Luffy couldn't hit his Grimm target.

"Sit, Still, You, Stupid, CAT!" Luffy roared, continuing to unload lead after lead. Following up behind him, Ichigo reached over and grabbed his shorter sword. Pointing the tip at the El Tigre, Ichigo fired his own special Dust rounds at the feline Grimm. Regardless, the orange head was also unable to hit the Grimm.

Scoffing in frustration, Ichigo embedded Aura into his bullets this time. Firing at the same time as Luffy, the two were finally able to hit the Grimm.

"YES! Finally!" Luffy cheered as Ichigo smirked, allowing the bubbly boy to hound on the Grimm with rain of bullets. Looking up, Ichigo was briefly able to see Naruto and Tsuna flying high above the ground. Despite having only met the blonde a few hours prior, the orange head was able to deduce just what Naruto had in mind within seconds.

"He can't be serious…" Ichigo muttered, unknowingly expressing his disbelief at the same time as Tsuna, who yelled,

"What!?"

"You heard me, Tsuna!" Naruto yelled, "Drop me off here!"

"I was right, you _are_ crazy!" Tsuna yelled, readying himself to drop the blonde. Even then, the brunette cursed himself for even trusting Naruto in the first place.

"Ain't the first time someone told me thaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Naruto trailed off as he began to fall.

Watching the blonde fall, Tsuna could only growl before he boosted himself back toward the ground. Reaching ground zero seconds before Naruto, Tsuna raced passed Ichigo and Luffy, shouting, "Come with me! The plan is to-…"

"Knock that Grimm high into the air so that Naruto can finish it off…!" Ichigo finished as he placed his swords together.

Not surprised that Ichigo knew of the plan, Tsuna simply raced ahead. Within seconds of the Grimm's range, Tsuna dodged a claw swipe and called out,

"Operation X-3!"

Immediately, a robotic voice answered from within Tsuna's headphones, _"Roger Boss! X-IMPT Striking Guide System Activated."_

As soon as the guide began, Tsuna's right glove began to shift and change. The booster pack on his forearms immediately separated and lodged itself on top of the glove it was once attached to. It compacted and then began to expand before it covered the whole hand from the top and sides.

 _"Right Sensor – Burn Dust – Now Stable Within 45,000 lbs. Of Force,"_ The system continued, announcing Tsuna to continue to pour his Aura into the now-turned booster gauntlet. Tightening his fist, Tsuna continued to listen as the system finalized its data, _"Target Locked. Right Sensor – Burn Dust – Still Rising: 54,000 lbs. 56,000 lbs. Line Match."_

The dust flames behind the gauntlet continued to burn and concentrate its firepower behind it. Once the system announced, _"Ready To Launch,"_ the concentrated dust burst into a highly potent flames and assisted Tsuna with his strike.

" _ **X IMPACT**_!" Tsuna roared, now underneath the El Tigre.

And with a single strike, the Grimm lurched and was lifted high into the air. As Tsuna landed, Ichigo passed him with a blur. His two weapons conjoined and burning in yellow aura, the orange head hefted his large sword and jumped.

Once reaching the Grimm, Ichigo roared, " _ **Lunar Heaven**_!" and sent out a crescent shaped aura wave.

The El Tigre roared out in pain as it was sent higher into the sky. Once again, as Ichigo landed, Luffy rushed into the scene. Smirking as he did so, the boy yelled out,

"Give me a boost!"

Tsuna, being the first to see and hear the boy, turned and cupped his hands together, creating a makeshift jumping board.

Luffy, upon seeing Tsuna's assist, rushed toward the boy. Lifting his guns, the straw hat wearing boy slammed the bottom of both guns together, enacting its transformation. Leaving the trigger, grip and stock alone, the rest of the two weapons folded backwards alongside Luffy's forearms. Setting and locking themselves onto the boy's forearms, Luffy smashed his guns – which were now turned into brass knuckles – together and jumped onto Tsuna's hands.

"Go!" Tsuna yelled, grunting and heaving Luffy high into the air and towards the Grimm.

Cocking both of his arms back, which are now revealed to be pump activated, Luffy's grin widened and once approaching the Grimm, shot both of his arms forward, as if enacting a double-barreled shotgun.

" _ **Grizzly Magnum**_!" The boy announced as the kinetic energy from the two weapons assisted in greatly magnifying Luffy's attack. Falling towards the ground, Luffy watched as a glint of yellow appeared from above the still rising Grimm.

Upon seeing the Grimm flying towards him, Naruto immediately flared his Semblance around him. Clenching his fists as it glowed yellow, the blonde focused his weight downwards and quickened his falling speed. Reaching the Grimm below him, Naruto punched it with all his might, quickly retracting it and punching with his other fist. Retracting it again, Naruto repeated and repeated before his fists and arms were now a yellow blur.

" _ **Naruto Ultimate Barrage Impact**_!"

Blow after blow after blow, punch after punch after punch; as if a golden meteor shower was falling towards earth, Naruto continued on his onslaught of punches. Once nearing the ground, Naruto desist his barrage and went to grab his sword. Pouring his Aura into it, the blonde quickly unsheathed it and bisected the Grimm, calling out,

" _ **Naruto Ultimate**_ _ **Iron Cutter**_!"

And in a flash, Naruto landed hero-style, both legs bent with one knee while the other good is on the ground. At the same time, Ruby landed just across from him, stabbing her huge scythe onto the ground with the head of a Nevermore landing behind her. Piercing his sword onto the ground and leaning on it, the blonde cough and wheezed as the feeling of gravity came back to him. When falling several hundreds of feet towards the ground at high speed, sometimes the after effects involve hurling up. Gravity does that to you.

Gaging and coughing, the blonde groaned and took deep breathes. Looking up at his comrades, Naruto pointed out, "I am _never_ doing that again…"

"Naruto!?" Ruby called out, retracting her scythe and rushing towards her fellow huntsman. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Ruby. I'm just – urp!" Naruto quickly covered his mouth as bile began to flow upward. "Remind me to never do that again…!"

"You got it," Ruby smiled as she helped the blonde up with Ichigo patting the boy's back.

Once collecting their weapons and very few belongings – as well as a dead bear corpse that Nora somehow happened to find – the teenagers all gathered together and marched their way back to Emerald Cliffs.

* * *

(Later...)

A round of applause was given as four brand new students walked up onto the stage, all facing Ozpin. Above them were two separate screens, each displaying a mug shot of the four teens, organizing themselves as designated by Ozpin to be their new Team.

Naruto and seven others waited as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were each called up onto the stage. Before the four teens, Negi and the group he was partnered – and fought together with during the Initiation – were grouped together and dubbed as Team NNSM, which was pronounced as "inazuma". Not surprisingly, Negi was appointed team leader for his acts and leadership during the Initiation.

Naruto honestly had no idea how the names worked, but considering that everyone else took and accepted it as a norm, the blonde shrugged and clapped alongside with the majority. He was surprised, however, when Ozpin declared Team JNPR, pronounced as "juniper", together and appointed Jaune as the leader.

 _"Weird, I always thought his name was Joan…"_ Naruto thought to himself as he, along with Natsu and surprisingly Ruby, cheered and clapped louder for the shocked blonde.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Luffy Monkey. And Naruto," Ozpin announced next. Smiling at his friends, Naruto jumped to his feet and lead his comrades to the center of the stage. Folding his arm behind his head, Naruto stood at a mock attention alongside Ichigo, Tsuna and Luffy.

"The four of you have retrieved the Blake Knight pieces. From this day forward, you shall work together as Team NITL – pronounced as "nightfall" – with your leader… Naruto!"

Naruto blinked, his arm lowering before he pointed at himself. Ozpin simply nodded before a bright smile replaced Naruto's confused look. "WHOOHOO!" The blonde cheered as the crowd clapped for him. Ichigo smiled and crossed his arms while Tsuna rested his arms on his waist. Luffy also cheered loudly, he and his new Leader performing a high-ten.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Ruby cheered, being one of the loudest to cheer. Next to her, Yang simply huffed and clapped in an act of politeness. The blonde girl was not at all pleased that her Yang-proclaimed Tuna-Husband was being led by a Yang-proclaimed pervert.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin continued, watching with a smile on his face as Team NITL exited the stage with Naruto continuing to wave at the crowd, even as Ichigo dragged the blonde teen off the stage. Looking at the four young girls in front of him, his smile seemed to grow. "The four of you have received the White Knight pieces. As such, you four shall be teamed together as Team RWBY – pronounced as"ruby" – led by… Ruby Rose!"

Naruto clapped alongside his Team as Ruby looked surprised, smiling as she was suddenly pulled into a hug by her sister.

"Huh…" Tsuna let out as he clapped with a smile on his face, "Didn't take Ruby for the kind of girl to take leadership. But then, maybe what happened during the Initiation help decide that she had what it takes."

Ichigo shrugged, "There's probably a much deeper meaning into it. Otherwise, Ozpin wouldn't have had a 15-year old girl take the mantle as the leader."

"Nnnh, you're probably right."

Despite having heard his teammates talk about Ruby taking the leadership role, what Ichigo said about there being a deeper meaning as to why Ozpin allowed the little girl to take the mantle had Naruto thinking. Remembering back when he first met Ozpin and Ruby, the blonde remember one thing that the older man said that quickly caught his ears.

 _"… You have silver eyes…"_

Not knowing the significance of spelling out the color of someone's eyes, Naruto couldn't help but think that perhaps, just perhaps, there's a hidden context to having silver eyes. Shrugging, the blonde simply dismissed it. Perhaps it was just Opzin's way of greeting – the man did ask about his missing surname after all – or perhaps the "silver eyes" was a long lost civilization or whatever.

Whatever the reason was, Naruto simply let it be and listened on as Ozpin began the orientation ceremony. Mildly listening to how the school system worked, the blonde stood and let his thoughts drift on, unknowingly remembering another woman who had glowing silver eyes.

* * *

A/N:

As promised. A longer chapter.

Also because it's my birthday.

Speaking of which, I have devised a song, in honor of me. _A-heeeem_

"Happy Birthday To Me"  
"Today I'm Twenty-Three"  
"I Don't Know What I'm Doing"  
"Buuuuuuut"  
"Might As Well Make It Fun!"

Thank you, Thank you.

See y'all later!


	20. World of Remnant - Character:Luffy

IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM, PLEASE READ

* * *

NITL

Volume One

World of Remnant

Chapter Twenty: Character – Luffy

* * *

(Background)

Monkey D. Luffy; first name Luffy, last name Monkey; is a 17 year old young man standing at the height of 5 feet and 7.5 inches – approximately 172 cm in the metric system. He is tanned skinned and has black hair paired with dark-red eyes. Scratched just underneath his left eye is a scar that is stitched together by two stitches.

As a young boy, Luffy was orphaned. His mother died at some point of his toddler years and his father went missing not even a day later. As such, the boy's guardianship was given to his grandfather. Growing up within his grandfather's hometown, Luffy, despite not having any peers his age, spent his childhood alongside people nearly decades and above older than him. As such, Luffy has become used to and accustomed to being pampered over and can be very spoiled when he wants to be. An excellent example being when he throws large tantrum when he's hungry.

Regardless of his days as a child, being the grandson of a retired Atlas Lieutenant General, Luffy has been often forced by his grandfather, Garp, to become a strong capable Hunter since a very young age. As such, the man would often send Luffy into vigorous training that seemed very sadistic and very abusive to most eyes. One of the many things Luffy listed was being pushed off into a 100 feet canyon, sent drowning into a raging whirlpool, and – while shivering from head to toe – fighting an all-out brawl with his grandfather.

Around the time of this 7th year, Luffy was introduced to Ace and Sabo, two young boys Garp adopted a few years ago. While the three's first impression of each other could've been better, they soon grew a strong bond of brotherhood together. Treating each other as brothers, despite not being of blood relations, the brotherly love between the three could be said to be unrivaled.

Soon, days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. Finally, Ace and Sabo were able to attend an Academy they have wanted to attend as children. As the two boys left, Luffy, despite being lonely, vowed to become stronger and catch up to his two brothers in all but blood. It was the day when Ace and Sabo left that Luffy discovered his Semblance when the three had their daily spars.

Around this point and time, a new restaurant had just opened at the town where Luffy lived. Being an appetite monster he was, the boy quickly grew to love the restaurant and named it as his "go-to" restaurant. The owner, named Sanji, simply invited Luffy into his restaurant and allowed the straw hat wearing boy to be his waiter, a fact he'll regret until the day Luffy attends Beacon. As time went on and more employees were hired, Luffy nonchalantly declared the restaurant to be his new home and be known as his private group of adventurers. It didn't take long for everybody to quickly deny being adventurers, much to Luffy's dismay.

It only a year before Luffy's turn to attend Beacon that a devastating news traveled back to him. Not only did the team Ace and Sabo were utterly destroyed by what appeared to be a Grimm attack (although many has suspicions that the White Fang also had a hand in this), but Sabo was reported MIA and Ace was reported KIA. The boy was devastated. Despite his depression, Luffy was able to come back to his normal self with the help of his friends.

Seemingly now capable of fighting even his grandfather in a standstill – although Luffy is still hilariously outclassed – the boy is now allowed to attend Beacon. However, because of recent news of his brothers', Luffy refused to go. It was only because of his grandfather that the boy even went to Beacon in the first place, having had turned in his application form for him.

And now, armed with his own unique knowledge of battle, the once little boy who wanted to chase after his brothers and feared loneliness will now stand on his own feet and learn to fight with his own arms.

* * *

(Appearance)

An average height young man, Luffy is tanned skinned and has black hair and dark-red eyes. He is often seen wearing a large grin and his eyes fully displays his eagerness to experience a great adventure of some kind.

As the grandson of a retired Atlas Lieutenant General, Luffy is obviously trained to become a strong young man. Despite his lean muscles and posture, Luffy is actually strong enough to wrestle with an Ursa. His high metabolism also plays a factor with his slim posture even with his rather large appetite.

Being a rather lax fellow when interacting with people, both casually and fighting, Luffy based his default uniform entirely out of what one would expect out of a relaxing person. His top is an orange tank top with a teal collared jacket over it. On his head is his treasured straw hat which Luffy has acquired as a youth. Sometimes, Luffy would be wearing an orange leather flying helmet with goggles.

For his bottom, Luffy wears pink pants with fur on the sleeves and pockets on either side of the pants. Covering his feet are red Mistralian Toe Shoes fit for maximum mobility and comfort. Crisscrossing over his pants are Luffy's weapon holsters, fit so that it would be easy and simply to draw and sheathe his weapons.

* * *

(Weapon)

A revolver and an automatic pistol, both named "Hawk" and "Eagle" respectively.

"Hawk" is a red colored revolver, with an oversized revolving cartridge and an oddly shaped handle. Its magazines are normally cylinders with 13 rounds within, making it easy to switch with used magazines rather than individually inputting rounds into the weapon. Its barrel is thick and is almost as large as Luffy's own arm. Primarily used for Burn Dust bullets, "Hawk" is a powerful weapon of its own right, being able to punch holes in hard steel.

"Eagle" is the complete opposite of "Hawk", being white in color and having a more modernized shape rather than a revolver. As an automatic pistol with the same oddly shaped handle, "Eagle" is primarily used for when Luffy needs lightning speed firing rather than power behind the bullets. Having the same oversized barrel, the weapon is also powerful on its own right, despite being less powerful than "Hawk". Its magazines is the modernized traditional clip with 13 yellow rounds within. Using Shock Dust, the weapon is also primarily used for temporarily paralyzing the target to allow "Hawk" to bombard it.

The two weapons' secondary form are a pair of brass knuckle gauntlets with a pump action feature to allow Luffy to use his weapon's ammunition as power support behind his punches.

To transform from gun form into gauntlet form, Luffy first slams the top of the weapons at each other, activating a mechanism that – leaving the trigger, grip and stock alone – folds the weapon backwards and onto Luffy's forearm. From there, "Hawk's" cartridge unfolds and wraps itself around Luffy's right forearm, each of its rounds now rolling around the weapon before stopping with a click. "Eagle", on the other hand, while also unfolding its barrel around Luffy's left forearm, doesn't use the same function as "Hawk" wraps Luffy's forearm. Rather, the weapon simply folds itself over Luffy's forearm and switches the barrel's direction of where it will shoot its bullets. From there, both weapons' uniquely shaped handles then separate to allow finger mobility but still keeps the shape of a brass knuckle.

While complex in its mechanics and powerful in its firing capabilities, Luffy hinted that his weapon can "become even more powerful than now!" but made no further comments, leaving the rumors of his weapon shrouded in mystery.

* * *

(Semblance)

 _ **Pachinko**_

Luffy's Semblance, dubbed by his two adoptive brothers as _**Pachinko**_ , is an amplifying Semblance. By taking in hits and absorbing them, Luffy is able to then increase his level of speed, power and endurance all at the same time.

Once it hits an acceptable level, Luffy is then able to activate what he calls "Second Stretch". What happens is that Luffy's skin begins to burn bright pink and steam begins to pour out of his body. Sabo was able to deduce that this was due to Luffy's metabolism reaching its peak and the blood flow speed increases, leading to the pink colored skin. Also, because blood has increased speed, Luffy's natural body heat increases as well, forcing his sweat to evaporate upon release.

Ace nonchalantly compares it to doping.

Luffy is also able to activate his Semblance on his own, albeit, by using up more Aura during the process.

However, despite what people may think, the effects aren't permanent.

Because his metabolism gradually increasing to its absolute peak, Luffy is actually losing more stamina and energy then he is increasing power. Continuously gasping for breath, as his blood is flowing too fast to receive any oxygen and send it to the needed muscles and tissues, Luffy also fights for his breathe. Once the _**Semblance**_ is deactivates, Luffy actually stumbles and crashes, nearly falling asleep while doing so.

Another glaring weakness is that Luffy can't actually attack while under the influence of his Semblance. Doing so will force Luffy to lose all the power increase that he has obtained while taking in hits and absorbing the energy. Instead, Luffy has to minimize how much damage he takes from each hit, slowly increasing his power level, before countering with as much energy as he was able to absorb, leading to an incredible explosion of power. Because of this, Luffy is subject to being attacked by a counter, or even a counter-counter. Once Luffy attacks with his Semblance, everything is once again reset, and Luffy would have to once again obtain back the lost energy he had gained before. If, for example, Luffy began with "1" power point and has obtained 9 hits, then Luffy will have gained a total of "10" power points; once Luffy uses his Semblance to attack, then his total power point will revert back to "1".

A Semblance where the user has to take hits to gain power before using it all up in one go and resetting, Luffy's Semblance is truly the epitome of a double-edged sword.

* * *

(Trivia)

Symbol: a jolly roger wearing a straw hat

Despite suspicions that the White Fang may have killed Ace and/or Sabo, Luffy never once blamed the Faunus.

Luffy is the only member of his team to not be named (or nicknamed) after a food.

Ace was the first of the three brothers to have attained his Semblance. Being a young boy at the time, Luffy thought that Semblances were learn-able and tried to use Ace's Semblance. While he never did get to attain the Semblance, the whole act became a ritual for Luffy after the death of his brother.

* * *

(If _NITL_ was an _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ video game)

 _ **Ultimate Technique: Grizzly Magnum**_

"Haaaaahh!" Luffy roared, sending his target down with a whip of his two guns.

"I'm gonna beat you up!" He declared, hitting the top of his guns together, forcing the barrel and revolver of his weapons to swing back and attach to the back of his forearms. Immediately they transformed into its brass knuckle forms. Punching his fists together, Luffy allows his weapons to cock back and ready to fire all bullets at once.

With his _Semblance_ activated, Luffy was quick to rush towards his target. His "Eagle" pistol glowing in an imaginary bleaching aura, Luffy released an attacking yell and slammed his weapon at his target, " _ **White Eagle Pistol**_!"

Once again, his target was sent tumbling.

Chasing after it, Luffy cocked back his right arm, as well as his "Hawk" revolver. It burst in imaginary flames as Luffy did a powerful uppercut, " _ **Red Hawk Gun**_!"

His target now soaring through the air, Luffy summoned as much power as he could into his legs, his _Semblance_ allowing his legs to glow red and spew steam. With a roar, Luffy jumped and flew past his target. This time, he cocked back both his weapons.

Both glowing in a powerful imaginary purple aura, Luffy roared once more and slammed both his brass knuckles at his target's stomach at the same time, " _ **GRIZZLY MAGNUM**_!"

With an explosion, Luffy's target was sent to the ground, creating another large explosion as well as leaving a fairly large sized crater.

Landing safely onto ground zero, Luffy allows his weapons to form back into guns, glaring back at his target, "Consider yourself beaten, jerk!"

* * *

(A/N)

So I'll be honest and say that I sorta rushed Luffy's background. While it is liable to a certain extent, some might be hard to understand due to my rushing. As such, I apologize.

Another thing is that, other than Naruto, Luffy's Semblance was actually one of the hardest I had to figure out. Compared to Ichigo, who's Semblance I figured out right off the bat, and Naruto's, which was changed about 2 or 3 times, I changed Luffy's Semblance about 6 times.

Who said that this was easy!?

Getting back to news.

And so ends the World of Remnant - Character Info for Team NITL! Now, I turn to you, the fans, to choose what to do next for World of Remnant! Keep in mind, that the World of Remnant will now be irregular updates in contrast to the story updates. And the contenders are:

* * *

... Character Info (this time of other characters / OC)

... If [ _NITL_ ] was an [ _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ ] (using the _Ultimate Ninja Storm_ series, I'll interpret what the character's Ultimate Jutsu will be)

... Trailer (fairly obvious)

* * *

And that's all I got for now. If any more interesting things were to show up, I'll be inputting those into the World of Remnant List!

Despite what people and fans say, I'm actually pretty excited for RWBY Chibi. Chibi has always have had a warm place in my heart, and this will be no exception.

Also, Red VS Blue Season 14, WHOOOOOO!

Both coming out on the second weekend of May, so stay tuned!


	21. V1 A3: WAKE UP!

NITL

Volume One

Arc Three: Class Time

Chapter Twenty-One: WAKE UP!

* * *

Snoring was heard as Ichigo and Tsuna both slept like no tomorrow. It was understandable, seeing that just yesterday, the two boys, along with their comrades and partners, traveled far distances and fought many Grimm to get to where they are today. As such, they both felt that they deserved a well-deserved rest.

In the bathroom, the sound of rushing water was heard as well as a familiar whistle of a grotesque song. The sounds continued on for several minutes before the water was stopped and the sound of someone drying oneself is heard. This moment of time is exactly what it looked like, a typically morning of students who are roomed together in a dorm at an average school.

However, this isn't your average school, oh no. This was a Hunter School. The prestigious school of Beacon, to be exact. And as many veteran student and-slash-or graduates would always say:

Everyday always started out with a-

*BANG*

"GOOD MORNING NEW FRIENDS!" Luffy all but screamed, bursting through the door as he began banging a metal ladle against a metal pan.

The effects were immediate as Ichigo jumped out of his bed, grabbing onto the nearest solid object as he did so. Rushing towards Luffy, the straw hat wearing boy yelped before raising his ladle and pan, clashing his makeshift weapon against Ichigo. "What the hell man!?"

"Goddammit, Old ma- oh wait, this isn't home…" Ichigo mumbled as he loosened his tense body. Behind him, Tsuna was nursing his injured nose as the door to the bathroom yanked open, revealing Naruto wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and bandage wrappings around his right arm, shouting,

"What the hell was that!?"

Ignoring the glare he was receiving from Luffy, Ichigo huffed as he placed the broom leaning on the wall. Yawning, Ichigo ruffled his hair, "Nothing, just reflexes."

"Reflexes…" Naruto repeated, a disbelief look on his face.

Ichigo nodded, "Reflexes."

Silence roamed the room as Tsuna yawned, the brunette staggering towards the bathroom with his toothbrush and comb. At that exact moment, the door to the room was knocked. Sighing in disbelief, Naruto dried his hair with a second towel and reached for the door while Ichigo began stretching. Pouting, Luffy scrapped his tools and jumped onto his messy bed.

Opening the door, Naruto was greeted with an angry Weiss, who quickly turned red in embarrassment once noticing that Naruto was nearly naked. Behind her, Ruby quickly hid her face behind her eye mask, Blake blinked while holding a red face, and Yang looked as if she was trying to make a face between being disappointed and aroused. Smiling, the boy payed no attention to the girls' reaction, greeting them with much enthusiasm, "Mornin'! You need something Weiss?"

"I… I… Why, why are you not wearing anything!?"

"Uhh… I was taking a shower?"

"How is that even physically possible!? Each room only has a sink and a toilet! The shower rooms are at the end of the hallway! Do you even know how rude it is to show up naked in front of a lady!?"

"I-…" Yang started before being interrupted by Weiss,

"Shut up, Yang!"

Naruto raised a brow, not having a clue as to why it was rude. However, before the blonde could retort, he was dragged back into the room by Ichigo.

"Put on some clothes, man," The orange head mumbled, tossing Naruto's only pants at his face.

Shrugging to himself, Naruto was about to unwrap his towel around his waist when Ichigo and Weiss yelled, "Do it in the bathroom!"

Startled, Naruto grumbled and trotted back into the bathroom, ignoring the yelp of surprise by Tsuna, who was on the toilet, and closed the door behind him. Yang twitched a brow while Ruby stifled a laugh behind her hands and eye mask, remembering when her sleep-walking father would walk in on her or Yang (and sometimes Uncle Qrow) taking a shower.

Sighing out in frustration, Ichigo looked back at Team RWBY, "Sorry about that. I swear, I think that idiot has no common sense."

"Tch," Weiss clicked her tongue, "Being a Faunus, it should have been obvious."

Behind her, Blake narrowed her eyes while Ichigo narrowed his. Before the raven head even opened her mouth to argue, Ichigo responded, "Don't be quick to judge that Naruto is a Faunus just yet."

Erecting confused looks from the team of girls, Ichigo sighed, "During the initiation, I got confused too. With his whiskers, it's probably easy and simple for anyone to think that Naruto's a Faunus. But when I asked, the guy just laughed it off and said that he had no idea if he's a Faunus or not."

Grunting at the even more confused looks, the orange head continued, "The guy's an orphan. No parents. No history. All he has is the 10 years he's spent living in a village just outside the Walls that took him in."

Looks of pity was now shown on the girls' faces as well as a red-faced Tsuna who finally exited the bathroom.

"Oh…" Weiss mumbled, now feeling a bit ashamed about accusing the blonde.

"Anyway, what'd you come here for?" Ichigo asked.

Blinking, as well as remembering why she came in the first place, the white haired girl glared, "Thank you for reminding me! Just _what_ in the world was that racket earlier!?"

"You can thank our resident straw hat for that one…" Ichigo mumbled, turning back to glare at Luffy who was munching on a slab of meat he got from who knows where.

Feeling the gaze from his teammates and acquaintances, Luffy looked back at the group. Shrugging, the boy went back to eating his… breakfast. Wait a minute.

"Holy shit, we're missing breakfast," Naruto suddenly quipped, walking out of the bathroom with no shirt or shoes. His right arm still wrapped in bandage wrappings, the boy went over to grab the school uniform set he and his team were given. Taking one long look over the uniform, the boy frowned.

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not wearing that."

"You're going to have to," Blake responded, ignoring Weiss and Yang as the two raced back into their rooms to reach the bathroom first. Ignoring the cheer from Yang and the wail from Weiss, the bow wearing girl continued, "It's required for students to wear them."

"But it's only been a day since we've been at Bacon!"

"Technically two days," Tsuna corrected, buttoning up his white shirt. Ignoring the blue vest, the boy grabbed onto the outer suit of the uniform. "And it's called Beacon, not bacon."

"Naruto, put on the damn uniform. Look, even Luffy's wearing it!"

Immediately, all eyes turned back to the straw hat wearing boy, who was now trying to fit a large watermelon that was somehow pealed and not cut into pieces into his mouth. The boy, while not exactly dressed for worst, wasn't exactly wearing the required school uniform either. Dissing off the suit and vest, Luffy wore simply the white shirt that isn't even fully buttoned up with the sleeves rolled and the tie being incorrectly worn loosely. His pants were rolled up and rather than shoes, the straw hat wearing boy wore his sandals. Taking a huge bite out of the watermelon, Luffy paid little to no attention to the audience he was given. Looking physically grossed out – Ruby let out a small "Eww…" – Naruto continued to shake his head.

"Ichigo, that outfit tells me that whoever wears that is gonna be obnoxious, snotty, stuck up and bland!"

"Seriously…?" Ichigo growled out.

"Seriously!"

Ichigo sighed, not willing to deal with such a predicament so early in the morning. Waving his hands into the air, the boy drawled out, "Fine, whatever. Don't blame me when Goodwitch decides to give you detention for ignoring rules."

"Naruto, as the Team Leader, you're expected to abide by the rules," Tsuna tried to play the middle man. "You set the example for all of us, since you're the face of our Team. If you don't upkeep the rules, then not only will you look unfit and unsuited as Leader, but you'll also make our Team as a whole look unprepared and unfit to face the challenges ahead of us."

Naruto simply blinked back. "I… have no idea what that means."

"Wow, and I thought Ruby was gullible," Yang joked as her sister wailed in shock and denial.

"Simply put, Naruto," Ichigo continued, "If you look bad, you make all of us look bad."

"What!? That sucks…" Naruto mumbled as Tsuna took a look at his two friends. Mildly ignoring his orange haired teammate entering the bathroom, the brunette blinked, having noticed something.

"Ruby, where's your cape?"

Almost immediately, Ruby sulked, "Weiss forbade me from wearing it… something about it being out of regulations…"

Tsuna sighed, mumbling about how Weiss is too strict for her own good, before smiling. "Don't worry, I'll go find out if there's some sort of loophole for you to wear your cape."

The youngest girl in Beacon smiled, "Thanks Tsuna."

"Alright! Now that we're all ready, how'z about we head out for breakfast!?" Naruto suddenly declared, deciding to wear his everyday outfit of orange khakis and hoodie. Behind him, Ichigo could only shake his head while wearing the required Beacon uniform.

"Who placed you in charge?" Weiss asked, having finished brushing and doing her hair. Regardless, the group of eight finished getting ready and followed Luffy, who was rushing ahead of the others, cheering for more food. He was soon joined with Nora who also cheered about pancakes or another.

Joining the group behind them were the remainder of Team JNPR as they greeted mornings and turned to the next corner and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

A heavy sigh was heard as a figure reached in to grab his flask of liquor and began drinking. Another sigh, this time a satisfied one, was heard before an arm wiped across the mouth. Cracking his neck, the figure stood up and watched as an Atlesian airship floated down to his location. Groaning, the man would have preferred to have contacted Vale's own military forces, but time was of essence and the man didn't have many choices.

Settling with the fact that whatever will happen next will determine the faith of the future, the man straightened up and cracked his back. Grunting and obviously drunk, the raven head took one look at the brunette girl laying peacefully on the makeshift bed he made and sighed.

"Looks like dark times are up ahead…"

* * *

A/N:

VOLUME 4

VOL

UME

FOUR

HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPE

Who's ready for some Volume 4 Hype!?

Why am I yelling!?

I don't know either!

HYYYYPE

ENJOY THE NEXT ARC OF NITL!

VOLUME 4

FAK YEEEEEAAAAAAH


	22. V1 A3: First Official Team Meeting!

NITL

Volume One

Arc Three: Class Time

Chapter Twenty-Two: First Official Team Meeting!

* * *

"So how should we do this?"

Ichigo stopped midway during his biting of breakfast burritos. Raising a brow at his blonde leader while lowering his breakfast, the orange head questions, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, we're a team now! So… um… I guess we can introduce ourselves?"

As the team's leader mulled over his own suggestion, the rest of the team looked at each other. Except for Luffy who was too busy stuffing his own face with bowls of cereal and a good assortment of fruits. Ignoring Luffy, Tsuna put down his toast.

"Sounds like a good idea. You have something in mind?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"I mean, like an example. Do you want to start it off with something?"

Naruto, chewing on his waffle sticks, wiggled it in his mouth before fully chewing it and swallows. "I guess with likes, dislikes, uhh, what'cha wanna do afterwards and stuff…?"

"Works for me," Ichigo began, "Guess I'll start first. I… don't have a lot of stuff I like… but if I have to choose, I guess it'll be swords… Dislikes? Anything to do with fortune telling, horoscopes and all that fancy feng shui stuff I can live without…" Taking a bit out of his burrito, the orange head continued, "As far as future plans go… I don't really got one at the moment. –swallows– I guess being the same Hunters like my parents."

Tsuna chuckled slightly, deciding to keep the knowledge of him using horoscopes as a hobby a secret for now.

"So," Naruto chewed, ignoring Tsuna's efforts to show him proper etiquettes, "Who's next?"

"OH OH OH OH, I wanna go!" Luffy immediately volunteered.

"Do you even know what we're talking about?" Ichigo had to ask.

Instead of being offended, the straw-hat wearing boy simply laughed, "Well, duh! We're talking about stuff we like, stuff we don't like! And even about what we're gonna do in the future, right!?"

His teammates blinked with surprise, not expecting the most… empty headed of the team to have actually listened to the conversation.

"Anyway! I like a lot of things! Meat! Treasure! Adventure! Meat! My straw-hat! And eating!"

"I'm pretty sure you mentioned 'meat' twice…" Ichigo deadpanned.

Luffy blinked. "You're right! I should say it again! MEAT!"

The Mistralian simply dropped his face into his hand as the boy began laughing out loud. Tsuna began shaking his head while Naruto tries to figure out why saying it three times was worth the effort.

"So yeah! I don't like vegetables! They're gross!" At this, Luffy makes a disgusted face, "And my dream for the future is to go on an awesome adventure and go treasure hunting!"

 _"Loud…"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he finished his breakfast. Besides him, Naruto comments,

"That's pretty cool."

"And a bit predictable…" Tsuna murmured, cleaning up his breakfast. Clearing his throat, the boy began, "I'll go n-…"

"I like gardening and staying with other people!" Naruto suddenly interrupted, not noticing Tsuna's face of shock. Lufffy snickered while Ichigo rolled his eyes as their leader continued, "I don't like sour and bitter food and I don't really got a dream for now, but I do wanna fight to protect people."

Finishing his introduction, Naruto turned to Tsuna for his turn only to pause at the mild glare the boy was aiming at him. Blinking in confusing, as well as weirded out by how much Luffy was now laughing, Naruto had to ask, "What?"

Realizing that his team leader hadn't realized, and most likely won't, Tsuna sighed and rested his head onto his hand. "Nothing," He responded, "The things I like are tinkering with weaponry and their specs as well as the color of yellow."

"But you wear orange…" Ichigo had to interject.

"Not that I'm complaining!" Naruto grinned, liking the fact that two of his teammates also share the color he favors, not realizing that Ichigo dislikes it and Tsuna wore it out of habit.

"Well," Tsuna coughed into his hand, "That isn't by choice… anyway, I don't like being forced into doing things and insects…"

"That's a pretty shitty dislike…" Ichigo once more commented as Luffy was now laughing even harder. Naruto had to bite his inner cheeks from laughing as he went over what Tsuna had a dislike over.

"W-well, it's more of a fear than a dislike…" Tsuna sheepishly admitted.

"That right?"

"Yep."

All went silent as Tsuna and Ichigo played with their food, paying little attention to Luffy laughing his breath away while Naruto manages to stop his laughter. As the morning went on, the two thought to themselves, _"Well this is one unique first team meeting…"_

Sighing as he waited for Luffy to stop laughing, Tsuna thought to himself, _"I wonder how Ruby and Yang's team are having their first team meeting…"_

* * *

 _"Most boring first team meeting ever…"_ Yang thought to herself as she watched, not listened, to Weiss list off her likes and dislikes as if it was a shopping list. Like Naruto, Ruby had thought to use a simply template for introducing the team member to each other with likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. Unfortunately for them, Weiss has kept a list – an actual legit 3-foot long list, Yang might add – that listed off each and every thing Weiss either favored or found distasteful.

Yawning into her hand, Yang had to prevent herself from interrupting Weiss again – lest she had to endure endless hours of the princess lecture her, the blonde saw what happened when Ruby did it last night – as the girl whipped out _another_ list of things she liked or disliked. Twitching an eyebrow, the girl could only groan into her hand and finish her thoughts, _"… of all time…"_

* * *

 _"We_ must _do something about this…"_

"For once, you and I agree…" Qrow Branwen muttered as he glugged onto his flask.

Glynda frowned at the Hunter's behavior as she crossed her arms. Next to her, Ozpin sat with his forehead leaning onto his hands as he listened to his colleague from Atlas speak his mind.

 _"It was a good thing that you called us, Qrow-…"_

The headmaster of Atlas Academy was interrupted when Qrow said, "I didn't call you because of that, Jimmy. I called you simply because you were the closest one I could get to in short notice. In case you hand't notice, we were nowhere near Vale or Vacuo, and under no circumstances was I gonna call Mistral for help anytime soon. You were simply the best choice at the time. Don't let it get into your head too much. If I could, I would've rather call my sister than you."

There was a pause as James Ironwood coughed.

" _Yes…"_ He finally began with much hesitation. _"Well, nonetheless… we managed to save Amber. Now we must find out who the culprit is-…"_

"If I may, General…" Ozpin was the one to interrupt this time.

Nodding at the man he trusted, James listened as Ozpin continued, "This is simply the first days of the school year. Let's not waste _too_ much effort to find the culprit."

 _"Are you suggesting we don't?"_

"I said no such thing, James. I'm simply saying that we must be careful, especially at this time of the year," Ozpin explained. "With the Vytal Festival only a year away and the start of a new school year beginning, we must act; but we must act with caution."

Raising a brow, Qrow had to stop drinking to listen to what Ozpin had to say.

"This is not be the first time that a Maiden has been ambushed. And I hardly doubt this will be the last," Folding his hands in front of him, Ozpin slowly said, "What we must do ensure that whoever has become a Maiden, stolen or not, will not use it for the wrong reasons or for the wrong intents. As Bartholomew would quote, 'if we cannot learn from our history, then we are destined to repeat it'."

"Seems to me that we're doing a pretty crappy job learning about history then…" Qrow decided to quip.

"Qrow!" Glynda growled.

Sighing, Ozpin looked at his fellow headmaster. "Nevertheless, upon these next days," Ozpin's lack of mentioning of "weeks" or "months" was not hidden from the other occupants, "We will have to act carefully and with great caution. What is dangerous about the Queen isn't her methods or her powers, it's her patience."

The room grew quiet as everyone soaked up the words of the wise man.

Clearing his throat, James asked, _"Then what should we do?"_

At this, Ozpin smiled.

"We do as the Queen orders," He says almost mockingly, remembering a certain Faunus, "We wait."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait as well as the short chapter... life's been giving me a hard time. I know, it's a shitty excuse, but it's the only one I got, so you'll have to make do.

I'll do my best to try and update my stories, but please have patience.


End file.
